


The Canvas

by Nana_yv



Series: The Canvas Series [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Conservator AU, Drama, Dub, F/M, Guilt, Historical References, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Burn, Time Skips, Wet Dream, harsh treatment, non con, painter au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 50,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_yv/pseuds/Nana_yv
Summary: The light broke through the dusty window straight on the rough surface of the framed canvas. A painting long dried, but its soft lines and curves of a figure who once used to model for the painter, still bloom pure and pristine like the first sunbeams after a cold winter filling a meadow with warmth. It is easy for the observer to notice that this is far more than a painting. It is a confession. A love letter. A memory. It is…a beginning of a story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butleronduty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butleronduty/gifts), [LinneaKou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinneaKou/gifts), [ViktorBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViktorBunny/gifts).



> Hi everyone!
> 
> Please take your time to read this before you start with the first chapter. 
> 
> About a week ago, Moose (twitter: https://twitter.com/butleronduty and tumblr: https://butleronice.tumblr.com/ ) published this picture (https://twitter.com/butleronduty/status/910881405264990208 ) and as I contacted her to tell her how much I loved it, I kind of ended up with the idea to write a fanfiction about it. And since she was so kind and sweet to give me permission to write it, I am here with the first chapter. 
> 
> Since I put a lot of thought to it, I would like you to know that I personally work part time at an art gallery and therefor was able to chat with artists and conservators to learn about conservation and restoration of ancient pictures, I could include in this story. But if you want to get a rough overview yourself I offer this Wikipedia link, that explains it quite well. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Conservation-restoration_of_cultural_heritage. 
> 
> I also thought of a set where I would like the story to take place and since I wanted to stay close to the anime sets my search started with Detroit. And I couldn’t have been luckier when I found this: www.dia.org. The Detroit Institute of Arts. You will find out more about it later in this chapter. 
> 
> As the story develops, I will make sure to keep you informed about things I think would be interesting for you to know too. But please know, I really want to be as realistic and well informed as I can, yet I am also human and I don’t know everything so please bear with me, I only want you to know I have been studying a lot ^^.
> 
> I also want to give a huge thank you to LinneaKou (A3o) and ViktorBunny (A3o) who kept encouraging me in the progress of writing this. <3 You two are amazing and without you I wouldn’t have made it through*hugs you* 
> 
> Okay, I think that’s what I wanted to say for now. I hope you can enjoy this story. <3 
> 
>  
> 
> PS: Christopher is not Christophe ^^ but they look alike ;P  
> Also, to assure any upcoming confusion beforehand, this is indeed a Victuuri AU…just saying >.<

St. Petersburg, 1939

 

 

June

 

“Christopher is it alright for me to move my lips now?” A whining and impatient voice echoes through the empty room only filled with the smell of paint and dust. “I feel so stiff and my hips are arching. If you wanted to finish my drawing today, you shouldn’t have been so persistent holding me earlier.”

Christopher let out a soft sigh while putting down the brush before he leans back to crack his neck, trying to relax his own stiffened muscles. “You know there is no point asking when you already used your lips to talk?” A blond good-looking man got up from behind the canvas, his intense green eyes building an almost harsh contrast to his rather dark tanned skin and blond hair, but as much as it looked unusual it looked beautiful.

“I know I took you by surprise but I wanted to finish it today and you are free now. You can relax now. I was just able to finish the last stroke.”

A sweet humming tone rings like a melody in the silence. “Does it look as good as the model who was offering his precious time sitting for it?”

“You should not worry. It is my best piece. Once you see it you will know.”

“Is the master praising himself before the critic acknowledged it?” He teases leaning back on the cushions placed behind him. Christopher snickers defeated by the playful tone when his happiness gets interrupted by the question of his lover.

“Do I look as good as you wanted to keep me in your memories?”

Christopher knows in another time and another country, this question would have held an entire different meaning to it, but for the now, he is painfully aware of the weight and the future this question holds.

“Victor…I…” A finger, fragile and white, the skin so transparent that alone the thought to touch it could make you fear to break it, stopes Christopher’s lips from continuing his sentence.

“I know, you don’t have to say it. Christopher, the now counts. Not the tomorrow or the yesterday. You are here with me now. We are safe now.”

Christopher sighs, giving in to the soothing tone of his partner sealing his lips shut, just like the lips he just completed on his painting. Feeling another hand caress his cheek, he leans closer to the comforting touch. “Victor, how can you be so optimistic? So calm?”

“I am not sure. It seems that I can’t help it. If I keep thinking what worse might come tomorrow, it would only hold me back from living. I only have this one life. It is meant to be enjoyed. And I want to do so with you by my side…for the now.”

Christopher’s eyes turn dark by Victors words. No matter how much he tries to hold back and forces himself to stay in the present, but the future is too close and too frightening to ignore and their fate already decided for them, makes the days they live in their own safe world feel like a dream before a nightmare. A sweet dream that will force you awake from its comforting slumber.

“You got the enlistment note today, am I right?” Christopher’s voice sounds cold and frighteningly emotionless.

Victors gentle hand paused his soothing rhythm caressing Christopher’s cheek and starts to tremble faintly while he tries to control his voice to sound as assuring as he could.

“It is my duty. We knew that day would eventually come.”

Christopher felt his heart stop. His body tenses as he looked up to meet his lover’s eyes. Expected to see fear, he was met with eyes full of hope and affection. His voice crackling, Christopher sinks to his knees, his entire body feeling sick as if he was just punched in the guts and felt like throwing up.

“How cruel…Victor…How can you…How cruel did this world become?”

“You are wrong, it is not the world that became cruel but the people who do cruel things or force good people to end up doing cruel things.” Victor paused trying to keep his composure and to keep his tone calm and comforting. “That is why, I enjoy the now because I can’t afford to fear the future.”

Christopher had enough. He knew it wasn’t fair to break, not in front of Victor. He shouldn’t take that role when it was Victor whose fate was decided for him. It wasn’t Christopher who should break from the burden when it were Victors shoulders who carried the weight, but he also knew that Victor wouldn’t allow himself to break yet. Victor was too prideful to show any flaws. He was not raised like that. He was just as perfect as the painting and as the painting didn’t show any cracks neither would Victor, not now. The Victor that continued to caress Christopher’s shaking body and dabbing away the tears running down his lover’s cheeks wasn’t like this. And it was exactly this flawless and perfect man, that made Christopher feel despair.

“If you cherish the now and don’t fear the future, then why are you trembling like this, Victor?”

Victor forces his lips to escape a faint laugh, when he bites them to hold back his own tears from falling and his voice from cracking as he tries to sound as convincing as he could.

“I am just cold…Christopher…I am so terribly cold.”

It wasn’t entirely a lie. He felt cold, but that wasn’t the only reason for his trembling. He knew that and Christopher knew too. Guiding Christopher’s face up towards his, Victor leaned in to place a kiss on his lips as he felt Christopher’s arms sliding around his waist to meet his request. Giving in to the pleasant embrace and the growing heat, Victor sighed relieved to press their bodies closer towards each other.

“Warm me…Christopher, make me feel you, so I can never forget you. Hold me. Hold me and warm me up.”

It was a plea and a farewell.

 

Breath husky and exhausted they laid on the pile of cushions and fabric spread on the floor. Arms and legs wrapped tight around their bodies, desperate to hold on to the moment for as long as they could while they both calmed down their panting.

Christopher still felt Victors body tremble underneath him and he knew, all he could do was hold on to him for as long as he could. Shifting his position to pull Victor with him as he laid on his back, he started to caress Victors back.

“Are you still cold?”

Nothing more than a soft shaking of his head was Victors reply as he clung closer to Christopher. Christopher let out a slightly relieved but not quite convinced sigh, reaching for a corner of the fabric to pull it over their exposed and intertwined bodies.

Victor snuggled closer to Christopher, opening his eyes to seek his lovers gaze. Christopher met his and already knew from looking at his lovers expression that his heart would yet again break as Victor opened his mouth to speak.

“Promise me to find happiness. Promise me you will go back to Switzerland and become happy. Build a family, stay alive and hold on to our story. Remember me whenever you look at my painting but move on. Christopher Bianchi. I want you to promise me this.”

His tears now running down his cheeks, Christopher pulled Victor in for another kiss as he nodded his head but still neglecting to accept his request.

“How can you say this now…How can you make me promise something like this? Victor Sacharow? How do you expect me to be happy without you by my side?”

Victor shut his eyes, reaching out to caress Christopher’s hair in the same soothing pace as before.

“You will be happy. I know that. When you leave today you can still make it back. You must. And once you arrived back home write me. Tell me about your life. About your wife and your children. Tell-“

Victors speech was interrupted by a passionate and moist kiss. Tears flowing down Christopher’s cheeks as he sealed Victors lips with his before he broke the kiss again. Christopher leaned back just enough to speak as he held Victors face in place.

“Don’t talk like that! Don’t sound so certain and optimistic! How will my letters even reach you? How will I know where you are? How will I be able to build a family when all I want is you by my side?”

Victor felt his heart clench and shatter but it was the only way to assure Christopher’s safety. Or at least the attempt to assure it.

“Christopher, listen.” Victor pushed himself away from his tight embrace and sat up. Eyes watery and red but voice calm.

“I promise I will reply to your letters. They said for now I still will be located in St. Petersburg. My address might not even change yet, so you can still send me letters. I will reply. I will stay alive and I will write you a letter each day. We will both build a family and one day we will meet again and brag about our children. Do you understand? This is the future I want for you too! I want to know you are loved. I want to know that you have someone by your side when I can’t be. I want you to be happy. I just need to know you are safe.”

“Do you know what you are even saying, Victor? How can you be so selfless?”

“How can I not?”

Victor smiled rubbing the tears out of his eyes as he turned away. Wanting to stop this discussion and to look away because he knew if he saw Christopher’s now he would ask him to stay with him and run away. Run away from war and his duties. But Victor wasn’t like this.

Getting up to pick up the blanket on the floor to cover his naked body, he walked over to the painting. Stopping in front of it, he caught his breath as his eyes wandered over each layer of paint and shading that made the painting look like a perfect duplicate of himself. A reflection as if he was looking at a mirror. Captivated by its emanation, Victor could only stare at his drawn reflection. Christopher was certainly a master of his skills and this piece was another proof of it.

Victor couldn’t take his eyes away as he sunk into thoughts, only a pair of strong and gentle hands wrapping around his waist and a warm body leaning against his back, brought him back to reality as Christopher whispered to his ear.

“Do you like it?”

“It is stunning. I can’t believe this is me. It looks so…so…”

“…divine? …You are.”

Victor felt a kiss on his nape as Christopher’s hands found their way underneath the blanket wrapped around Victors body to caress his skin. Letting out a soft whine as Christopher placed more kisses down his neck, Victor sighed.

“I…ah…I am not…”

Christopher paused holding Victor closer stopping his kisses and his voice turning serious.

“Victor, I trust you. I trust in your words when it is this that you want. Then I will follow them. I will go back to Switzerland. I will write you letters each day. I will love and live. And one day we will meet again.”

Victor nodded his head and smiled, clenching his teeth to hold back his tears from falling. He knew that what he will come to face will be the cruellest fate and sending Christopher away might not ensure his safety, but it was safer than having him stay here. So, he promised.

“We will meet again. We will… One day.”

 

Detroit, 2017

 

 

September

 

It was the end of summer and that meant the end of Yuuri’s vacation. Even though Yuuri wasn’t exactly a morning person and going to his job, meant to get up early in the morning again, he still was happy to go back to his usual schedules. Just finished dressing up, he picked up his coat, iPhone, house keys and bag. He was about to rush out to meet with his friend when his phone rang. Looking at the display he sighed with a gentle smile building on his lips. He picked up the call and looked the front door.

“You are awake?” A cheerful and way too excited voice for the fact that it was only 6 o’clock in the morning greeted him.

“Good morning, Phichit. Yeah it is also nice to hear from you so early.” Yuuri replied with a slight sarcastic but caring tone as he put his phone between his ear and shoulder to have his hands free as he put his keys away into his bag and walked down the stairs from his house.

“Good morning, Yuuri. I am sorry, I was just expecting you to not pick up. How come you are already awake?”

“I am not only up but already on my way to you. You did promise me a free coffee if I stopped by and since it is my first day of work and I can’t say no to free coffee, I forced myself to get up in time. Listen I’ll be there in a bit. I am hanging up. See you.”

Phichit let out a sigh but grunted playfully.

“Kay, kay…see you.”

 

Phichit and Yuuri knew each other even before he started to work for the institute. Yuuri was fighting his anxiety over the decision whether he should go home to Japan and help with his family business or get a grip of himself and go to the job interview to which he was invited to.

After five years away from home to go to college and become a conservator in America, he got a chance to work for one of the top museums in America, the Detroit Institute of Arts. It was all he could ever hope for, yet he was at a point where he was about to let that chance slip right through his fingers, if he hadn’t met Phichit then.

He was pondering over his decision at a Starbucks shop, only about ten minutes away from where his new workplace could have been, when Phichit approached him. A university student majoring in Performing Arts who worked part-time to finance his other living expenses. He offered to listen to Yuuri’s problem after he watched Yuuri for thirty minutes nervously bouncing on his seat, jerking to get up but deciding to sit back down only to continue sucking on his already chewed down straw. 

Unable to leave the poor guy alone and curious what made him that nervous he managed to get Yuuri to talk. Once he heard the whole story, all he did was sigh, then got up to make him an extra strong coffee and forced him to go to the interview and get that job. That was now almost two years ago.

Yuuri chuckles thinking back of how they first met as he put away his phone. In the end, it was thanks to Phichit he got to the interview in time and was hired and it only took them a few more awkward meetings until they became best friends.

And as Yuuri started working, it was only a matter of time and formality issues until Yuuri became indispensable for the institute. After only a few months he was soon known as one of the most talented conservators, to the point that job offers from various other museums of America like the Metropolitan Museum of Arts in New York found their way to him.  ‘Desperate his young age of 24 years, he is a prodigy in his field’ - as one article about him quoted that came out two months ago.

Yuuri didn’t know back then, when he agreed to give that interview that this would open so many new doors for him, and he certainly wasn’t comfortable with all the fame coming his way. Not that he was followed by paparazzi or anything, but those who needed Yuuri’s skills, wanted him at any cost. Yet Yuuri declined all of them. He came to like Detroit and the workplace at the institute as well as his co-workers and friends. He didn’t want to move away…at least not now.

 

Deep in his thoughts as he walked his usual route to his job, he didn’t even notice that he almost passed past the coffee shop until he heard his name being called.

“Yuuri!”

Shaking his head and stopping immediately, he sighed as he saw Phichit leaning on the counter with a knowing smile. A faint blush spreading on his cheeks, Yuuri walked towards him, embarrassed that this happened again he sulked. “What?”

“Nothing, it is just amusing to watch you walk past the entrance each time. What were you thinking about today?” Phichit chuckled. He was always in a good mood and sometimes Yuuri was more than grateful for that. When he was around Phichit he felt calm. Even when he loved to tease Yuuri regardless of being three years younger than him, Yuuri couldn’t think about how it would be like without Phichit by his side and Yuuri eventually also got used to getting teased and it wasn’t that Yuuri didn’t get a chance to tease back.  

Yuuri sighed as the good looking dark-tanned boy with eyes and hair as dark as the night, walked behind the counter to prepare Yuuri’s usual order. Vanilla latte with whipped cream and chilli flakes on top.

“I just remembered how we met. Do you know that it will be almost two years?”

“Just? I feel like I know you way longer than that.” Phichit smiled when he suddenly opened his eyes wide and excited to look at Yuuri again as he put down the cup to top it with whipped cream. “Oh, right that reminds me! Today is that super exciting party near the campus, want to go together? Please please please! You said we will go drinking and I am legally allowed to now. We couldn’t celebrate my birthday together since I was back in Thailand then. Please! Let’s go together. It is my late birthday wish! Okay?” Phichit elegantly sprinkled some chilli flakes on it before he handed Yuuri his late sliding it skilfully over the counter and putting on his cutest smile.

Yuuri caught it and took a sip of the whipped cream before answering as he checked his watch. Seeing that he is already getting late, he sighed.

“Mh…I am not sure, I bet there are only students? Wouldn’t I be too old? We can go drinking together another time and besides I already gave you a birthday present? Didn’t I?” He started to walk backwards towards the door and smiled cheeky.

“Phichit, really I am sorry…I am late.”

Yuuri waved with his coffee when Phichit called after him leaning over the counter to hold eye contact with Yuuri as he walked closer to the exit. “Is that a yes? It is a yes!”

Before Yuuri totally got out of the shop he smiled. “I give you a call. See you!”

Phichit clicked his tongue nodding Yuuri bye as he left the shop and vanished behind the corner. “Guess it is a maybe.”

 

Feeling bad to have let Phichit hanging, Yuuri pulls out his phone to text him.

 

To: Phichit ^^

>> I am sorry, Phichit, ;_; I am not sure yet, but I will text you later. Don’t be mad at me >_<  xoxo <<

 

 

Only a few seconds later Yuuri’s phone vibrated again.

 

From: Phichit ^^

>> You better text me and I am not mad. <3 I know you are not good with liquor but it would be fun. XP work hard! <<

 

Yuuri exhaled relieved as he put his phone away and crossed the street to the entrance of the institute. Getting up the stairs to walk to the staff only entrance he greets the security.

“Hello Jean-Jacques, looks like a good day. Any news from when I was gone?”

Jean-Jacques, or JJ as he prefers to be called, is a good trained Canadian boy in his twenties, who tries to start a career as singer but just like Phichit has to part time as security guard for the institute to build up some savings.

“Not much. But earlier arrived a new shipment of various items. But I don’t know much about it, seems top secret.” He said disinterested as he fixed his shirt after opening the gate for Yuuri to enter.

“Is that so. Well I guess I’ll just have to see for myself then. Thank you. Good work.”

He smiles but just gets an arrogant smile back from JJ as he walks to the elevators. No matter how much Yuuri tries, but he can’t get friendly with JJ. Not that he didn’t try, it is just that they won’t become closer than a ‘good morning’ and ‘good bye’ and some small talk at times. Luckily it is not like this with all the staff or co-workers.

For example, Michele, his colleague in the same apartment who started at the same time as Yuuri, but specialised in restoration of objects and textiles. Yuuri soon learned that he is easy to get along with, as well as his sister Sara. She is also working here but as a translator and tour guide for the institute, together with her assistant Mila. A new intern who just started working before Yuuri went on vacation. Emil and Seung-gil from the museums shop are nice too, but expect for when he takes a break they don’t meet each other that often.

 

Yuuri yawed and took another sip of his coffee, as he waited for the elevator to arrive when he remembered he hadn’t yet put on his ID that allows him to walk through the museum as he pleases. Clumsily searching in his bag for the ID-card, not trying to spill his coffee, he finally found it and hung it around his neck.

Just in time when the elevator arrived. He got in and pushed the button to his floor and as the doors open on his floor, Yakov Feltsman, the current director of the institute, was already waiting for him. Checking the time if he was too late, Yuuri bows his head briefly, a Japanese manner he can’t get rid of no matter how long he stayed in America. “Sir, good morning. I am sorry…am I already this late?”

Yakov Feltsman a Russian middle-aged man with his remaining dark silver hair, dark blue eyes and his rather unfriendly expression, Yuuri remembered when he first met him, he looked quite intimidating. His perfect tailor fitted suits and his resting stern expression gave him the image that reminded Yuuri of some Russian Mafia boss especially when he wore one of his black suits and long coats. Yuuri only owned one suit for special occasions with a variety of white shirts matching to his blue tie. Suits aren’t really needed for his job so he was glad he didn’t have to wear them so often, yet alone buy them, but he could at least tell when a suit looked expensive and Mr. Feltsmans suits all did. But desperate that, Mr. Feltsman was an actual kind and friendly man very serious about his job and about how he wanted everything to go. 

“No. No, you are not, I was just waiting for you to show you something. Trust me you will like it.”

He smiled happy and assuring as Yuuri stepped out of the elevator. Yakov reached out to friendly pat Yuuri’s shoulder as he guided him to his atelier.

Mr. Feltsman already worked for the institute for the past nine years and became promoted to be the director in the same year Yuuri was employed by him. He was always kind and more like a father figure to Yuuri than a superior.

“Is the coffee good?”

He pointed with his finger to the cup in Yuuri’s hand that was almost empty by now and smiled.

“I don’t usually drink coffee but you seem to like it a lot?”

Just when Yuuri was about to answer, Yakov tilted his head a bit more as if he was trying to read something from the cup then grinned at Yuuri.

“Seems like the coffee was made with love.”

He snickered walking ahead of Yuuri who looked only confused at his superiors back before he lifted the cup.

>> Let’s go out tonight <3 P.<<

Yuuri felt the shame and embarrassment creep up inside him. He wasn’t much surprised to get teased by Phichit, but for his boss to see this and misinterpret it that way, was the most embarrassing thing Yuuri could have imagined.

Catching up with his boss, he sighed. “Sir, I think you misunderstood…that is…really…I am not…” Yuuri tried to explain when Yakov just chuckled and interrupted Yuuri’s stuttering.

“I got it, I got it. I am sorry to have been nosy regarding your private life. Well then.” He clutched his hands together after having entered his personal code to open the door and turned to Yuuri.

“I think what I have for you, will be to your liking.”

Yuuri sighed still embarrassed and walked past him. Nobody was here yet and the atelier was for its usual standards quite empty. Except two pieces Yuuri still had to take care of from before he went on vacation, and the items and tools that were essential for restoration, the room was all cleaned up. Yuuri turned confused to his superior who just jerked his head briefly to point Yuuri to go on. Nodding his head Yuuri walked further when his eyes caught something he haven’t seen yet.

On the end of the room were various new paintings and objects. Some still wrapped in their protective sheathing while others were already put on display. Yuuri’s eyes wandered over the pieces when his eyes paused at one particular piece as he caught his breath.

It was a portrait of a man looking not much older than Yuuri was now. Eyes as beautifully blue as the ocean and skin so fair like snow. His platinum grey hair was just as bright as his skin. Its fringes from his short haircut, gently caressed his face in a soft wave before they were tucked behind his ear to be kept in place. Light reddish lips so plum that the one who got to see that man felt envious of the person who was once allowed to have kissed those lips.

Nothing more except a piece of lilac coloured silky fabric which was loosely laid around his hips and arms as he must have held it in place with his hands, was the only thing covering his body. Exposing just enough of his muscular but slender back and arms to leave the rest of his body to everyone’s imagination. He looked like a Deity. He was just too beautiful to not stare at him and be captivated by its beauty. Yuuri felt his heart clench as he stepped closer to inspect the piece.

The surface was already showing serious cracks and Yuuri new that it would take a lot of time and concentration to restore it. The canvas was in poor condition and probably had been through a lot and any more movement would only mean worse if it wouldn’t be taken care of immediately.

Yuuri almost forgot about Yakov when he heard the man cough behind him and chuckle.

“It has been a while since a painting made you fall this silent. Do you like it?”

Yuuri nodded his head shyly, still unable to take his eyes away from it, desperately looking for a signature or a hint that would help him to find out more about it.

Yakov smiled and stepped closer taking a deep breath before he put his hands behind his back and explained.

“We finally got this and various other pieces you can see here as well, after some discussions and transport problems. Regarding taxes and such. But I knew immediately as I saw the picture myself that it would awaken your interest.”

Yuuri swallowed as he turned back to Yakov meeting his eyes. “Who is the artist? Where is it from?”

Yakov laughed but as soon as he did he fell silent and sighed again, shaking his head and turning to Yuuri. “That’s what I would like to know. Unfortunately, there seems to me no trace of who the artist was or who that painting belonged too. Our contact man happened to find it by change hidden in an empty house near Zurich in Switzerland as he inspected it for other items. The owner of the house didn’t even know of its existence nor held any claim to it.”

Yuuri frowned looking at the painting. “How could someone not hold on to this?”

Yakov laughed and patted Yuuri’s back. “Exactly! Well then, it will make you happy to know that I entrust this in your capable hands. I saw it and knew that if anyone could fix this and make it shine in its full glory again then it would be you. What do you say?”

Yuuri’s eyes went wide as he met Yakov’s encouraging smile and before words could even escape Yuuri’s lips, he nodded his head. Pleased with this response Yakov laughed again and patted Yuuri’s shoulder before he turned to leave but paused at the door.

“Yuuri, I expect you to work your magic. Don’t disappoint me.” His voice sounded more like a warning this time and Yuuri could feel his body tense. He knew nothing about the painting and finding out the best way to restore it alone could take days if not weeks, depending on its condition. And that alone would only be the start, yet he knew when Mr. Feltsman personally asked Yuuri to take care of a painting and not just sending his assistant, he knew its value.

Yuuri turned back to him and bowed his head again. “I won’t.” He saw Yakov smile once more before the door fell shut. As the room became quiet, Yuuri turned back to the painting.

Putting down his coffee and bag, he took of his coat and placed over the chair at his desk then walked to the storage room to grab a new easel and placed it besides the window, his favourite work place. Walking back to the painting, he carefully lifted it up and just had to notice then how heavy it actually was as he heedfully placed it on the easel.

Taking a closer look at the painting Yuuri could just stare at it again. It was like he needed the time to understand what he was about to do. Like a painter, Yuuri needed that special moment that told him he knew what to do. Only that his job as conservator was to not simply to be an artist, but to be the artist of that certain piece he would restore and to take the role of the one who once drew it to make it look like time couldn’t harm it.

He didn’t know how much time had passed but eventually he started working on it. Treating it with the utmost care he slowly became familiar with the way the artist had guided their brush or applied the colours. He studied the way of techniques and what kind of brush would suite the best to match with the one that once helped creating this painting and was used to obtain a certain effect.

The stroke, the shading, the colours. Yuuri learned more and more about the picture and the more he learned the bigger grew his fascination about it. Writing down endless pages of notes and drafts to not miss or forget anything important, when he was just about to mix some colours and try them out on a new canvas to figure out the right contouring and shades, his phone rang.

Seeing Phichit’s number on the display he picked up the call and put him on loudspeaker. 

“Yuuri? What are you doing? Didn’t you say you will call me?”

Yuuri sighed and stopped what he was doing to lean back and crack his shoulders. “Phichit I am sure I just said I’d text you.” He turned to look at the painting again started to gaze into space while Phichit continued to talk.

“That doesn’t matter now! Did you make up your mind? Will you come to the party or not?” Phichit waited but he got no reply.

“Yuuri? Earth on Yuuri, are you alright?”

Yuuri didn’t hear him as his eyes and mind were locked at the painting. Absent minded he muttered more to himself as to Phichit. “David.”

Phichit paused confused and worried. “Yuuri? What the hell? I am Phichit. Remember, the boy who helped you get the job. Ringing a bell? Are you okay?”

Yuuri shook his head reaching for his phone to turn the speaker function off and place it to his ear.

“No, I am sorry, I am here. I just. I got this amazing painting today to restore and Phichit if you could see it. It looks so beautiful. I can’t even explain it. I have never seen anything like this. I have been sitting here since this morning to learn more about it and I still know nothing about it. Not the artist, nor the exact date or who the person was that was the model, nothing.”

Phichit sighed almost relieved. He knew Yuuri long enough that when he was fascinated by something from his work, there was no escape and it was almost impossible to talk to Yuuri at times like this. Yuuri would lock himself up and wouldn’t allow any distraction until he was finished. Judging the way Yuuri already ravelled about it, Phichit was surprised Yuuri even picked up the call.

“At least now I understand why you weren’t contacting me.” He sighed and then snickered cheerful and a bit excited himself. “Well~ what do you know about him so far?”

Yuuri frowned confused. “I didn’t tell you it was a ‘him’, how did you know?”

Phichit laughed amused. “You were muttering about a David? I just put the pieces together. So, who is that David?”

Yuuri sighed and felt his cheeks blush again. “Did I say that out loud?” All he got as response was another laughter followed by a “You did.” Trying to control his blushing, Yuuri explained himself.

“I am sorry. I just named him that way. He looks so gorgeous. David was the first name that came to my mind. They are both so fair and white and beautiful.”

Phichit chuckled listening to Yuuri swarming over the painting. “You better close your mouth or you will be in trouble drooling over it when you keep this up. Anyway. I want to see a picture of Mr. Handsome. How does he look like?”

Yuuri switched his phone from one side to the other. “I can’t, you know I will be in serious trouble if anything leaks as long as it is not officially put on display, I am not allowed to show off what I am working on.”

Phichit let out a sulking sigh. “Party pooper…Well then anything else I can know about him?”

Yuuri smiled facing the painting again. “He has blue eyes, platinum grey hair, skin as white as snow. Phichit he is perfect. I don’t even know the right words to describe him the way he deserves to be described.”

Even Phichit fell silent for a moment when Yuuri heard a door fall shut and a sound like someone dropping on his bed before Phichit got back on the phone.  

“Okay, I am in my room now. You better send me a picture now.”

Yuuri got up and looked out of the window covering his mouth with his other free hand as if he is already worried to be heard. “Phichit, I can’t I could get fired if this leaks out.”

Phichit grunted. “Yuuri, you are the best conservator they could get. Do you think they would fire you? They won’t! Also, I already know that you won’t come to the party with me today, the least thing you can do is send me the reason that keeps you away from spending a fun night with your best friend. Have anything else to say?”

Yuuri bit his lip and shook his head. He couldn’t deny that Phichit was right at some point but never the less he could really get in trouble if anything were to go public.

“Phichit, you can never post this anywhere! As soon as I send it to you and you saw it you must delete it! Do you understand! Phichit, please!”

Phichit eagerly assured Yuuri he would do that and after holding on for another second Yuuri took a picture and send it to Phichit.

As soon as the message was noted as read, Phichit blurted into the phone.

“Holy shit! That guy is freaking hot! No wonder you were acting so weird. David is a damn hottie!” He paused while Yuuri could only relate to his reaction when Phichit continued in a bit more calmer tone.  “But I must say the painting is in quite a bad shape, even I can tell this much. Do you think you will be fine?”

Yuuri sighed and was relieved that he had someone to talk to about that now. Sliding down the wall next to the window he leaned his back on and sighed. “I know…you don’t have to tell me. The painter was amazing, this painting is stunning, but whoever drew that didn’t use a grounding, that makes the restoration progress very difficult. The paint doesn’t stick as good to the canvas like this and therefore it developed so many cracks. Furthermore, it must have been in a really terrible place the way it looks like. You have no idea how important the right climate and dry- or moistness is for a painting. And I am not sure yet, but judging from the colours and the canvas, I would say the painting was created around the 19th, early 20th century, and if that is really the case then restoring it in the condition it is now, will take far longer than I expected at first.” Yuuri looked up to the painting then shut his eyes to relax.

“I have been studying the painting and its structure all day long now. The colours, the brushes and tools that were used, the canvas’ material anything that helps me understand this painting more, but the biggest obstacle is to prevent the paint parting from its canvas. As long as I haven’t solved that problem, I don’t even have to start working to restore it properly.”

Phichit sighed in synch with Yuuri as he listened to him. “Then, can’t you just put a top coat on it or spray something over it so it won’t crack?”

Now it was Yuuri’s turn to laugh. “You are not entirely wrong but unfortunately it isn’t that easy.”

“I guess this means a lot of work for you.” Phichit exhaled then comforted Yuuri. “But Yuuri, you know, there is nothing you can’t do! I am sure of it.”

Yuuri laughed tenderly as he rested his head back on the wall. “I know, if I couldn’t I am having the wrong job.” Phichit let out a you-know-what-I-mean-like-sigh when Yuuri continued.

“But you know…the longer I look at him the more I want to know about him. Isn’t that weird? I already know this will never happen since we got this piece without any information, but I just feel like I want to get to know more about him. He looks so beautiful yet his expression carries this longing and sadness…I wonder what happened to him.”

“Yuuri maybe you will find it out some day.” Phichit chuckled optimistic. “You never know. Anyway, I am sorry but Leo and I will meet Guang-Hong to go to the party. Since my best friend once again stood up to me. But just to be sure, you really don’t want to come after all? It could be fun.”

Yuuri shook his head and declined. “I am sorry, but you will have fun without me too. I think I will try to work on this a bit longer.”

Phichit sighed frustrated but already having expected that reply. “Okay, but don’t go home to late. See you.”

Yuuri laughed. “Hah… shouldn’t it be me telling you not to get home late?”

“Technically yes, but we know that I can take care of myself. Have fun with David. Bye!”

“Bye.” Yuuri clicked his tongue and hung up then put his phone into his pocket as he turned his face to ‘David’.

“Guess it is only the two of us now.” Yuuri got up from where he sat, stretched his arms, shocked how loud his limbs were cracking before he got back to work.

 

 

…to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> As I said before, here is some more background information about this chapter. 
> 
> ‘The Art Newspaper’ is an actual magazine that features various information’s about what is going on in the art world. If you like you can check out their online page, (http://theartnewspaper.com ) but more will be mentioned in the chapter below. ^^ 
> 
> Also, I will post some more things on my twitter page (https://twitter.com/yv_nana) that might be interesting to know for you, maybe you want to check it out >///<
> 
>  
> 
> I wish you happy reading <3

Detroit, 2017

 

 

October

 

After a few more weeks concerning himself with the painting, Yuuri found out the right way to start the conservation, choosing the most suited and ethical method to guarantee the best result. It was nerve-wracking, asking the upmost concentration and sensitivity of Yuuri’s skills as well as patience but Yuuri knew what he was doing. Phichit’s words echoing in his mind - ‘…There is nothing you can’t do…’ – giving him extra encouragement for the past weeks and those to follow.

Spending most of his time in the atelier, Yuuri only took breaks for when he had to use the bathroom, eat something or to go home once the institute closed. But even then Yuuri kept working at home, neglecting anything around him, that would distract him. Phichit kept leaving him messages on his mailbox but Yuuri didn’t want to answer them. Even as Phichit came to visit him a couple of times, Yuuri only asked to meet another time, since he is busy.

Yuuri shut himself away from anything that could distract himself as he kept taking notes, looking for references or similarities with other artists and paintings to maybe find the actual painter or any other hint, that could help him to find out more about his mysterious ‘David’.

 

After another sleepless night and a video call with his older sister Mari and his parents, who told him the business was doing well and he should take care of himself, Yuuri had arrived at the institute to walk to his atelier, when he saw Yakov already waiting inside together with a young man Yuuri haven’t seen yet, taking pictures of Yuuri’s ‘David’.

Closing the door and taking down his bag, Yuuri walked closer when Yakov turned around to see who caused the floor to creak, when he noticed it was Yuuri.

“Ah, Yuuri. Good you are here!” He smiled happy to see him and walked closer to pat his shoulder like he usually does, when his expression changes for a brief moment. “Yuuri, you look terrible, are you sure you are getting enough sleep?”

Yuuri looked obviously confused and was about to reply when Yakov interrupted him, reaching his left arm out towards the new face that just paused taking pictures and turned around to Yuuri.

“Yuuri I want to introduce someone to you. This is Georgi Popovich.” He smiled at the man then turned to Yuuri to introduce him too. “Mr. Popovich, this is Mr. Yuuri Katsuki. He is the one in charge of the picture you were admiring just now.”

Yuuri politely reached out his hand to shake hands with Georgi then turned to Yakov, still confused. “Sir, did I forget about an appointment? I am sorry but I think I am not sure what…”

Georgi smiled lifting his chin slightly before he reached to his inside pocket to hand over his business card, interrupting Yuuri.

“I am sorry. Let me lessen your obvious confusion. I am a columnist, working for ‘The Art Newspaper’ an online and paper publication magazine that provides news services about the art world. At this moment, we have around 50 correspondents working in over 30 countries, with editorial offices in London, New York, Moscow, and Paris to name a few.” He smiled proudly as Yuuri took the business card and nodded his head, still not catching up. “I am sorry, I didn’t get much sleep last night, I still don’t know how I can help you?” Yuuri looked troubled at Yakov then back to Georgi who just offered a snickering smile.

“Oh, I am sorry to hear that, you see. I happened to meet Mr. Feltsman last week as I approached him, if he could think of an occasion where I can meet you. I heard so much from you, you must know Mr. Katsuki, you are a living legend in the art world.”

Yuuri tried to smile politely, but unable to hide his nervousness, still not gotten used to be addressed like this. “Ah…I am…I am not that great…I just do my job.”

“Ahhahaha…this is my Yuuri. Always so modest.” Yakov tapped Yuuri’s back supportive, not helping to calm Yuuri’s uncomfortable feeling down at all, but luckily Georgi didn’t seem to notice or at least was polite enough to ignore it, what made Yuuri feel less troubled.

“Well I certainly consider Mr. Feltsman and this institute lucky to have you. But I am so sorry, I am so nervous myself to be able to talk to you.”

He smiled excitedly as he stepped closer to Yuuri.  “I read your interview from two months ago, and I really wanted to get the chance to talk to you myself. I came from New York after I urged my boss to allow me to write a story about you and then I met Mr. Feltsman at that dinner party the other day.” Yakov and Georgi exchanged a brief glance before Georgi’s eyes fell back to Yuuri.

“As soon as we ended up talking, he started to praise you and the piece you are currently working on. My interest grew even more and I almost begged him to show me the piece and to arrange a meeting with you. I am terribly sorry about this sudden attack. I didn’t mean to cause you trouble or interrupt your work.”

Yuuri now felt almost bad as he shook his head and ruffled his hair, the tension slowly fading as he let out a suppressed laugh. “Oh…I feel honoured…but…I just wish I had known about this meeting.” He glanced at Yakov who just raised his hands, like he didn’t know nothing himself then turned back to Georgi.

Georgi chuckled amused and relieved that the tension in the room faded. “I am sorry, if it is inconvenient for you now, then I can come back another time?”

Yuuri immediately shook his head again taking off his coat and hanging it over the chair. “No, I…well then why don’t you tell me now… How can I help you?” A bright smile spread over Georgi’s face as he reached into his bag to take out his notebook and put the camera around his neck.

“I already heard from Mr. Feltsman that you are working on this piece you have no information about. I know this is not usual to do, but I was wondering if we could feature the piece in our next November issue?”

Yuuri’s confused expression from before build once again on his face but before he could ask what he meant, Georgi continued to explain.

“I know you usually don’t put pieces on display before they are finished with restoration or conservation, but just imagine. An article about this yet unknown but stunning piece and its conservator, featuring on the cover of our November magazine that will be published in America, Europe as well as in Asia. This would not only be benefiting our magazine but also the institute. Especially with a painting so extraordinary as this and a prodigy like you Mr. Katsuki.” He nodded his head in the direction where the painting was just illuminated by the sunbeams coming through the window.

 

Yuuri frowned as he glanced at Yakov, who smiled pleased, putting his hands behind his back as he looked at the painting.

“The attention this article would draw to us, would certainly benefit the institute, especially after the 2013 crisis our museum had to face. Yuuri, I know you don’t like to be in the spotlight ever since the article from two months ago came out, but please.” Yakov turned to Yuuri and Yuuri could swear it was the first time he saw Yakov look like this. “I think this article would be an amazing chance to burn what happened 2013 out from people’s minds. And it could also be a great marketing strategy for our next exhibition.”

Yuuri looked at Georgi’s still excited and expecting face when he meets Yakov’s worried expression and without further hesitation, since he knew that the institute would indeed need that sort of support, and he can’t so no when his superior is already asking him to, he nodded his head. “Then I think the answer is obvious. I will do the interview.”

Georgi and Yakov’s eyes both grew wide, when Yuuri just smiled half-heartedly still feeling uncertain about this and his biggest concern still weighing heavy on his shoulders, as he turns to Yakov. “I am just worried…the painting is far from being finished to be put on display. At least not for another two months, if not more.”

Yakov patted Yuuri’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, I am sure Mr. Popovich will know how to solve that problem.” He looked at Georgi who just nodded his head excited.

“Certainly. You see, I already made a couple of pictures but they won’t be the ones that will be used anyway. They are just for me to document my stay. You have at least another few weeks until I will come again with a team to take proper pictures of you and the painting. And we will also note that the piece is still in its restoration progress. Don’t worry, Mr. Katsuki, I will not disappoint you. No one admires your work more than I do.  I assure you.” He swallowed and nodded his head assuring as he grinned at Yuuri. “I still can’t believe I am able to meet you, yet alone talk to you.”

Yuuri still insecure but at least less nervous, meets Georgi’s smile as he fixed his blue glasses shyly. “Then…will we start the interview now? Or in a few weeks?”

Georgi lifted his notebook and smiled. “If I can have some of your time now, I would be honoured to talk to you now. If that is fine with you?”

Yuuri offered Georgi to take a seat as he looked to Yakov who just grinned pleased. “I think I will leave you two alone.” He reached out to shake Georgi’s hand, who just wanted to sit down but jerked back up to meet the handshake. “Thank you for this opportunity, Sir. Thank you.”

Yakov laughed amused and tapped Georgi’s shoulder as he let go of his hand. “The pleasure was mine, Mr. Popovich.” He nodded to Yuuri once again, before he headed to the door to leave.

 

The interview didn’t take as long as Yuuri thought and it was for a fact quite fun. Georgi was nice to talk and as things became even less tense once they decided to go on a first name base. They ended up exchanging their private contacts, on Georgi’s request, before Yuuri lead him to the exit, to see him off.

 

The weeks after the interview passed by in a blink of an eye. Yuuri spend any free minute at work and even if he had other pieces to take care of besides ‘David’, ‘David’ was his priority. And just as promised Georgi came again with his team to take the pictures for the magazine.

Georgi had thought of everything. Not only did Georgi bring a top skilled team of photographers and assistants, but also a team that provided Yuuri with the latest high fashion runway suits for this shooting from a new Russian designer, who recently expanded his business to America and even Japan.

Never having worn make up or such expensive and extravagant clothes, Yuuri felt so out of place as the people kept running around him, working on Yuuri like he would on a painting.

Yuuri felt uncomfortable with all this happening around him, but luckily Emil, Michele, Sara and Mila encouraged him, and Phichit. It was obvious that Phichit wouldn’t miss the change to document everything with his phone, he even had skipped his drama class just to be able to attend the shooting. Yuuri was glad he had asked Georgi in time, if it was okay to bring his friends, because he wouldn’t have endured it without them.

Yuuri just finished putting on the first outfit, which felt like it took ages until everything was in place and fitted to suit his petit figure. The clips feeling heavy on his back, as they made the outfit match his slender waist, Yuuri felt terribly stiff.

He wore an all dark velvet suit, that kind of reminded him of a kimono, and which looked quite comfortable, but turned out to be unbearably heavy. He didn’t even dare to walk, yet alone pose. Luckily Phichit was by his side and knew advice.

“Yuuri, just do it like.” He crossed his arms in front of his body, then touched his chin with his right hand and opened his mouth slightly to show a hint of white teeth, as he leaned his shoulders back and pushed his hips slightly forward. “This is what this Russian model does too…the one with the same name as you.”

Yuuri tried to copy him but he felt so weird and stupid doing it himself, that he was sure he didn’t look anything like Phichit, yet the camera started flashing as soon as he was in the position. Clumsily continuing to copy Phichit’s poses, Yuuri somehow made it through the first outfit and gained a bit of confidence.

“Ah…I think I kind of figured out how do the posing… but does it look any good?” Yuuri sighed shyly facing his friends who looked at him with an excited expression.

It was Sara who nodded here head first, eyes watery. “You looked so cool! So hot!”

Yuuri blushed as he met Sara’s excited expression, when Michele glared at him and tried to drag his sister away from the shooting with the excuse she should go back to work. Mila had to follow her, and so it was only Phichit and Emil left to stay with Yuuri.

Yuuri let out another sigh, looking up and down on himself. “I don’t know, how can people even design this? Or ask people to wear this…It is so heavy and uncomfortable. I hope the shooting is done now. I want to change back to my own clothes.”

Phichit and Emil pressed their lips together when Yuuri looked at them confused. The uneasiness building up inside him he managed to let out a confused. “What?” But when Phichit just wanted to reply, Georgi already came and smiled, interrupting Phichit. “Okay, Yuuri, we are done with this outfit, if you could please change into the other one?” Yuuri’s jaw dropped. “I…I thought with this I am done? You made so many photos.”

Georgi, Phichit and Emil started chuckling when Phichit pointed to the other side of the room. Yuuri followed him and saw the entire side, full of various outfits, one more exclusive and special than the other. Yuuri felt his soul leave his body.

“I…I have to wear all of them? Why? Georgi, you can’t be serious.” He was shocked but Georgi just laughed, guiding him back to the area they had arranged to make it look like a dressing room and patted Yuuri’s shoulder encouraging. 

“Don’t worry you are doing great! You are so photogenic! Others would kill to wear these outfits! Just enjoy it, Yuuri.” He winked then left and Yuuri had no other choice as to change into the next outfit.

Another suit far lighter and from a silkier fabric then the previous one. The colour matched Yuuri’s natural light skin tone and the pattern reminded him of one of the paintings he was in charge of. In fact, each outfit looked as it was inspired by a painting. Looking at them in a new light, Yuuri found it to be fun to get dressed up like this.

Happy about the light outfit Yuuri started to feel more relaxed but when an assistant came to him and put another huge velvet cape that was at least two heads longer than his body, his mood wavered yet again.

Walking in front of the camera, he saw Phichit gasping as their eyes met.

“Yuuri! You look so good! This is amazing!”

Emil nodded agreeing, eyes envious and amazed. “You are wearing art…This is true art. Just look at you. You look so good in it.”

Yuuri turned sceptical to the side, where a mirror was placed when his heart paused. He did look amazing. The champagne coloured silk suit and the blue golden cape, embroidered with golden ornaments, it made him look like a prince.

Something about how he looked and how it made him feel, changed Yuuri’s mood. He looked no longer like Yuuri. Now he looked like he was the most attractive man in the entire room, ready to seduce anyone with his charms, slowly getting used to the feeling of the camera flash at him. It was no longer the painting that was getting all the attention, but Yuuri who was now the reason that all eyes were drawn to him.  

Yuuri felt like he was pulled into a dream world. A world so fascinating like that painting that was the reason for all this happening in his life.

As he wore the last outfit a blue suit that odd to expose more of his body than Yuuri was comfortable with and less magnificent than the outfits before, but still caused attention, with the intense royal blue pattern, he looked just as special. The last picture taken and the photoshoot having passed by smoothly, Georgi and his team left. Phichit and Emil had asked Yuuri to join them for a short after party but Yuuri was too exhausted that he said he would just go home.

Days later, Yuuri’s life and routine came back to its usual procedure. But as the release date of the magazine was nearing for next month, Yuuri started to grow a mystifying sensation in his chest that made him feel uneasy and uncomfortable, as he looked at the calendar seeing the days pass by and ‘David’ nearing to be finished.

 

 

 

 

 

 

St. Petersburg, 2017

 

November

 

It was another exhausting day for Victor, one meeting after another and as much as Victor loved what he was doing, not only was his private life suffering from it, but he also ran out of ideas and inspiration for his new collection.

Victor’s entire career started quite unspectacular, so it was even more of a surprise how fare he came. He left his home with nothing to become a model, after his grandmother passed away a year prior. He started to work for an agency that took him under contract as soon as they saw him. His unique face, eyes as blue as the sky and his long natural silver hair, he would draw attention wherever he went, and that would provide the perfect requirement for a model.

But desperate how much his agency supported him, in the year when he was turning 20, Victor wanted to cut his hair short, against his agencies policies and after they told him he can’t, Victor decided to quit and leave them. His contract running out when he was turning 20, eased the decision to go.

Once he left, he took various model jobs in Russia or overseas, until he got offered the chance to take over the fashion studio of his strongest benefactor in St. Petersburg. At the age of 26 he was entrusted to create a whole new collection on his own and show his skills off to the world.

At first Victor was too overwhelmed and felt insecure to be the right person for the job. But after listening to his benefactor and several meetings and discussions later with the team that would stay, if Victor took over the studio, he grew confident.

Drafts all set and preparations in the making, Victor launched his first spring/summer 2016 fashion show in St. Petersburg of haut couture suits for men. After the show, the audience and clients were astonished and Victor immediately climbed the ladder of the runways all over the world. With shops and other labels edger to take his clothes or do collaborations with him, all of Victors previous worries were blown away overnight.

Magazines like ELLE-Paris, VOUGE-London, or Harper’s BAZZAR-Moscow and US, featuring his fashion and writing articles about his designs and his success, his label became especially famous for its androgyny and extravagance to combine male and female features together.

Only a year later, the name ‘Victor Nikiforov’ became a brand that was inalienable in the fashion scene. Expanding his studios and stores from St. Petersburg to Moscow and New York, having to hire new staff, Victor started to travel back and forth between Russia and the US to meet with clients and find inspiration for his next fashion line.

After another short business trip to Moscow, he came back home to his loft which he bought only a few months ago. Most of his stuff still in boxes, but glad that the press didn’t know this address and if anything, he would make sure to keep it that way, he was happy to have found a spacious and calm home.

Resting on his couch together with his two golden brown poodle dogs. Makkachin, a female dog he owned since he was 16 after a model job together with her and Vicchan a smaller male toy poodle he got last month as a belated gift from the owners of a Japanese Onsen in a small town called Hasetsu.

He had stayed there for a casual meeting to get to know his Japanese partners personally with whom Victor was in contact for several weeks already, considering opening a store in Japan. He knew if he stayed there, it was a matter of time, until the paparazzi had found him there.

Victor’s appearance in Japan and a meeting in such a small town like Hasetsu, being enough reason for the press to find new gossip and hot stories that would sell well, the place was indeed soon mobbed with reporters and fans. But by the time they arrived Victor was already gone, but since then the Onsen became a must for fans and lovers of the fashion world to stay there and relax, causing the hot spring to be booked out until the next summer season.

As thank-you-gift, the owners had picked a dog and nicknamed him after their special guest, to cheer Victor up and meant as companion for Makkachin to play along too. Victor entranced from the cute and fluffy dog, happily accepted him and sent them a thank you message as well, saying that he will come again and bring Makkachin and Vicchan with him. And Vicchan was truly a sweetheart. Makkachin and he became immediately inseparable, the older dog watching the younger one as if it was her own puppy.

Victor enjoyed calming moments like this. Just being at home, doing nothing except watching his dogs play with each other or play together with them. Only occasionally Victor yearned for someone to be by his side, to love him or to comfort him, that would not be a fluffy fur and a wet dog nose poking his side. But Victor was used to this lifestyle and he wasn’t entirely unhappy. He knew if he were to have a relationship, he would want it to be special and honest and true. He didn’t want someone who pretended to love him for his name or his status, but for the man he was. Until Victor would meet the right person, he would rather be alone than be used.

 

Victor just made it himself comfortable on the couch and was checking his private phone, scrolling through his social media to upload a picture of his dogs snuggling at his feet with the hashtags ‘#homesweethome #cute #mytwobbs’, when his phone rang.

Taking a deep sigh, he accepted and wanted to answer when already an upset voice yells through the phone.

“Ey Victor! Are you fucking kidding me?! I hope you don’t expect me to wear these shoes? How can a person even walk in them? ...No Otabek I am not calming down. He can’t be serious! ...Victor, you can’t be serious!? I have been putting up with your designs since forever but this is going too far! I won’t walk in them! No fucking way! Gigi also says you must be out of your mind! And he won’t allow that I will walk in them. Listen Victor! I am not doing it.”

Irritated by the noise Makkachin and Vicchan barked, uneasy wagging their tails as Victor patted them to show them that everything is fine and good. Victor was used to calls like them from Yuri, his main model.

He met Yuri and his roommate Otabek at one of the after parties at the Fashion Week in Paris last winter. As the only other Russian speaking guests, Victor was excited to get to know them better, already impressed from their runway performance and charisma.

Once they got to chat more, Otabek explained, that they were living in Paris for half a year, after they signed a temporal contract with another French agency but thought about going back to Russia if they were to be accepted by a Russian label.  

Obviously, Victor took that chance and offered them to model for his brand, but as they parted it took another two months until they contacted him again and were officially hired. Victor soon discovered their personal strengths and with a bit more guidance and work outs, they became his main models.

But as soon as Yuri and Otabek had moved all their things back to Russia, Yuri introduced his grandfather Nikolai Plisetsky, as his personal manager. Nikolai Plisetsky, a man whose face may have been drawn by time, but still had its charms. Nikolai’s hunky appearance and his great taste in fashion, as Victor soon noticed, made him seem like someone who would not take this job lightly or would accept another person doing the job as manager, not if he had still a say in the life of his grandchild.

Nikolai, when he was younger was a star in Russia’s ballet-scene, reaching his greatest success when he joined the Bolshoi Ballet, but had to quit soon after a terrible accident, when he was still only in his mid-twenties. Since then he offered to teach ballet classes, where he met his wife with who he built a family. And now watching over the youngest family member, who had decided to join the model business, he decided to guide him and take care of him as much as he can.

Victor was at first sceptical since he had his own team of managers for his models, especially when it came to his most important ones, but when Nikolai offered to take Otabek under his wings too after Yuri asked him to, Victor ended up accepting Nikolai’s request. Quickly realising, that Nikolai was stricter to his mentees than any of Victors other managers would be, he knew that he wouldn’t regret his decision. Yuri and Otabek accepted Nikolai’s guiding and due to his knowledge from ballet, he helped improve their posture and the way they walked and it payed off. With Nikolai’s teaching, Yuri and Otabek became the most important models of Victor’s brand.

Walking on his runways in Russia and New York and being the face of various adds worldwide, advertising Victor Nikiforov designs, his brand became a huge success.

It was just at times like this that Victor had a hard time, when Yuri used his grandfather as a shield, when he didn’t want to do something. But after half a year working together they somehow became close enough to be considered friends, or at least put up with each other’s moods, to the point that calls like this from Yuri were no longer nerve wrecking but amusing. Yet Victor had a business to run and if his models didn’t follow his requests, it wasn’t easy.

“Good evening, Yuri. What is wrong? Is it the size? I especially designed them, so it would fit your feet perfectly. Or was there a mistake?”

Yuri grunted annoyed. “It isn’t the size nor the fit. They fit perfectly.”

Victor smiled pleased, gently stroking Vicchans and Makkachins fur at the time. “Then what is wrong? Didn’t you claim that you can walk in anything? I even came up with a design that would match your cheetah suit and would blend in to the collection, because I knew you would like this.”

The other side of the phone turned silent before Yuri let out a frustrated sigh. “Fine! I walk in them, but if I fall on the runway you will pay my hospital bills! I am hanging up! ...Oh wait… Beka wants to talk to you too…Bye old man.”

Victor laughed, trying to hide the uneasiness over the fact that he was indeed was getting old when Otabek greeted him, in his usual polite tone.

“I am sorry, for his rudeness, Victor. I tried to convince him to not call you today, yet I meant to talk to you too, but first. How was Moscow?”

Victor wasn’t sure what their relationship was and he didn’t care, since he never really was interested in what his model do privately as long as they won’t cause trouble for his label, but he was glad that Yuri had Otabek by his side, who seemed to calm him down, when Yuri would lose his temper yet again. Not only that but with Otabek being an earnest and talented model, Victor was blessed to have him under contract.

Victor let out an exhausted sigh as he leaned back in the cushions, pulling Vicchan on his stomach, while Makkachin made it herself more comfortable at Victors feet now that there was more space.

“Thanks for asking. It was good. I just hope the deal is done soon. I would really need some time to relax and find my inspiration again. The past months had been exhausting.”

Victor, closed his eyes to give them some rest as he fondled Vicchan behind his ear as his little poodle pressed his paws gently in Victors stomach.

“What did you want to talk about? Yuri said you need something? Is there a problem with a design for you too?”

Otabek negated it in an instant. “No, I have no problem. Everything is stunning as usual. Your designs never disappoint and except of the shoes, everything should be fine, just…” He paused and that was reason enough for Victor to feel uneasy. Makkachin and Vicchan noticed his masters change of mood too and lifted their heads concerned.

“Just…? Otabek? Are you and Yuri okay? Is there anything inconvenient with the designs after all? Did Nikolai say anything else? Should we meet tomorrow? Hold up, I can make some time…I mean…I can try to make some time.”

Otabek felt bad as soon as he heard Victors concerned tone. “No, Victor, nothing bad! I am sorry, just…Did you see the magazines shooting?”

Victor relaxed, exhaling relieved, when Makkachins wet nose poked his leg and Vicchan whined, he smiled and stroked his dogs fur one at the time, to make them both relax, when he sat up and turned to the package that was laying unopened on the table in front of the television. Holding Vicchan close on his lap.

“You mean the one for the art magazine? They sent me a copy but I couldn’t look at the pictures yet. Are they that bad? I heard that the person who wore my designs, was kind of surprised by them and didn’t at first know what to do.” Victor snickered when he grabbed the envelope from the table.

Otabek was never someone who would casually ask to talk to Victor, unless it was something serious or important, so even if Victor knew now it was nothing bad, his mind couldn’t relax yet.

“Is there anything bad mentioned?” Victor laughed trying to hide his own uneasiness when Otabek just clicked his lips and sighed. “I think it is the best if you look at it yourself…I am not sure how I can explain it…I am sorry. I hope you can get some rest. I will practice walking with Nikolai and Yuri tomorrow, so please don’t worry about us. We are fine. Good night, Victor.”

The call was ended before Victor could even answer but Otabek’s words made Victor curious. He sat Vicchan next to Makkachin on the couch and reached out to open the envelope.

As soon as Victor pulled the magazine out his entire body froze.

On the cover was a painting of a man. Skin as pale as snow falling on a white field. Eyes bluer than the ocean and hair brighter than the moonlight. A figure looking incredibly beautiful but just as fragile and awfully familiar.

Victor held his breath as his hands started moving, leafing through the magazine, searching for the article. When his eyes caught sight of his clothes he paused, staring at the headline.

‘ **Who is the man in the painting and in front of it?** – an interview with Katsuki Yuuri, the conservator of ‘David’ -’

 

The world around Victor turned black when his mind wandered off.

 

 

 

St. Petersburg, 1998

 

 

December

 

Victor just turned ten years old when he stayed at his grandmother’s place. Victors parents were always busy with work and couldn’t always take care of him, so he spent most of his free time at his grandmother’s house, that was only two streets away from his own. It was another cold winter day and the entire city St. Petersburg was covered in snow.

Victors grandmother had taken out all her old photo albums out, to let Victor look through them and to keep him distracted while she prepared dinner. After about two hours, sitting on the floor, in the warmth of the chimney fire, Victor had closed the last album and sat down on the table as his grandmother served dinner. Victor waited for her to sit down before they started both to eat. Only after they finished eating and doing the dishes and Victors grandmother would offered him to sit down on her lap, in front of the fire place, Victor dared to ask, what was lingering on his tongue for the entire evening.

“Babushka, why are there no pictures of dedushka?”

It took one question with eight words to make his grandmothers usual happy and friendly expression turn sad. She hugged Victors waist and leaned back on the chair, voice calm but sad.

“My lovely Vitya, do you want hear a story?”

Victor loved his grandmother’s stories. She would always tell him one when he was smaller before he had to go to bed, and even if had no intention to go to bed now, he wanted to hear it.

“Yes, please!” Victor cheered and she smiled and started.

“Well…then…where should I begin…Oh yes, let’s begin like this.”

She pulled Victor closer to her and sighed before she began.

“Once upon a time there was a very handsome man. Eyes in the colour of the blue sky and hair as bright as the moonlight. He lived with his family, his mother and father and his two younger siblings, in a big house. He was studying every day so that one day he would continue to live in that big house. He always took his duties serious and never dared to speak against his families will. But one day he met an artist that came to his country to learn more about art and the beauty of it. They ended up spending a lot of time together in secret and eventually as time passed, they fell in love with each other.”

Victor smiled. “Like mama and papa did?” His grandmother smiled and nodded. “Yes, like your mother and father did…but maybe just a little bit different.” Her eyes still held on to the sadness lingering in them, as she continued. “Their love had to be kept a secret, you know, because if it were to be discovered they would both be punished. It was not a time where this kind of love was accepted and I am afraid it still is not. At least not here… but even at that risk they never stopped to love each other and continued to meet. One day, the artist asked the young and handsome man, if he would allow him to draw him and the young man gave his permission.

The artist, I heard, had taken any free second to spend it on drawing that picture but by the time it was finished, a terrible war had begun, that forced the lovers to part in the cruellest way, with the young man to join the war and the artist to have to go back to his country.

Unsure if they would ever meet again, the young man said that the artist should hold on to the painting and find happiness but leave this country to go back and when they were to meet again, they would look at the painting again. And they would talk about the time when they were apart, with the promise to write each other every day until then. At first the artist didn’t want to leave but the young man new it was the best to assure his safety so he told him to go. And so, the young man sent the artist away.

The war became worse and as the time past and each day went by without a letter from his love, he gave up hope. The nights became colder, the war worse and soon the memories about the times he was happy were overwritten by the pictures he had to see every day as the war went on and forced him farther away from the city that once was his home.

He had lost his love and lost his hope, the promises he made long forgotten and the reality so cruel that he was ready to give up his life, which he held on to at last, when the war ended. The young man had survived and could come home, but when he came home, nothing was at it used to be. With no one there who would remember him, his family gone and the house he used to live in nothing more than a pile of rubble, he was left alone.

Unable to bear the pain, he tried to end the life which he protected for so long, when a young lady came by and stopped him. She knew what he was about to do when she saw him standing on the bridge, so she just reached out and held on to him as he cried in her arms. As the last tears had dried the young man calmed down and lifted his head to look at the girl’s eyes.

Her eyes were just as green as his lovers and were so bright and full of hope. Hope the young man had given up on long ago, that it made his chest feel warm and cold at the same time. With nowhere to go to, the lady, who had lost here fiancé in the war, offered to take care of the man who told her his story. About his promises that were once forgotten and the love he had lost with only the memories to hold on to. Listening to him the girl, shared his sadness and she offered to spend more time with him and continued to listen to more of his stories.

As they spend their time together, the girl started to develop feelings for the young man, and although she knew that he wouldn’t be able to love her the same way, she didn’t want to leave his side. A few months later the man eventually asked for her hand, but only under the condition that there would never be a photo yet alone a painting of him. He wanted the painting of his first love he had kept in his memories since then, to be the last one that would ever capture him, even if he didn’t know where it was. She agreed to this condition, respecting his feelings and the year she had turned 21 they got married.

It took them some time but eventually they were gifted with a child and as they turned older and their child grew up, the man still hadn’t forgotten about his first love and the promise to never be captured on a photograph. He cared for his family and worked hard every day but he never once was able to forget his love and when his time had come to leave the world, he left before he could have seen his first grandchild.”

Victor was quiet, looking at his grandmother’s eyes as she tried to wipe away the tears. He waited a bit until he hugged her and snuggled into her warm embrace.

“Babushka, was the man who had died, was it dedushka? Is that why there are no pictures of him? Is that his story? Did dedushka not love you at all? And who is the artist, do you know him? Have you met him? Where did the picture of him go?”

She chuckled faintly then caressed Victors silver hair leaning back to cup his face. “So many questions, my dear Vitya, I think we have to save them for when you are older.” Victor sulked. “When is older? I want to know them now.”

His grandmother laughed troubled when she brushed Victors hair back. “I got it…then…I tell you one more thing, but then you have to go to bed, understood?” She demanded and Victor nodded excited when his grandmother cleared her throat.

“Victor, your grandfather, you have to know, he did love me and he did care for us. But first love, Vitya, first love is something so strong and so intense, it is hard to forget a love so strong. Once when you fall in love, you will know what I am talking about. And, you see, because he still loved his first love so much, he tried to find the picture his entire life but he was never able to.”

She sighed her voice tired and sad. She looked to the fire and let her gaze rest for a moment. Her eyes reflecting the fire as it danced in her dark green eyes. Victor looked up to her when their eyes met and she smiled her voice now less sad.

“Vitya, do you know why you got that name?” Victor shook his head and she explained. “Your mother, my daughter, she loved her father very much, but she wasn’t able to look for the painting in his stead even after I had told her the same story I just told you when she was old enough to know, but as she was expecting a baby, and had to decide on a name for her baby, she picked your grandfathers name. Victor. And I think, my dear Vitya, you might be able to find this picture one day.”

She smiled tenderly at nudged at Victors nose tip with her finger. “You and your grandfather look very similar, you know…the same hair colour and eye colour. And I bet one day you will be just as handsome as he was.” She giggled excited about that thought.

Victor smiled and hugged her grandmother as he promised. “When I am older I make sure I find the picture of my grandfather who looks just like me! I want to see my grandfather too!” Victor smiled as he was lifted up by his grandmother and carried to bed.

Tucked under the blanket with a good night kiss placed to his forehead his grandmother smiled. “If you find the picture, please make sure to hold on to it. It is a very precious treasure of our family. But now sleep well, my dear. Good night, little Victor.” She turned the lights out and left the bedroom leaving the door open to assure a bit of light from the hallway. As Victor was laying in his bed and was about to fall asleep, he kept thinking of this story, still too young to understand everything but sure to never forget it from then on, as he drifted off to sleep.

 

 

St. Petersburg, 2017

 

 

November

 

Victor was only pulled back to reality as the magazine dropped out of his hands and down on the floor. Makkachin and Vicchan nervously starring at Victor as he turned to them. Still absentminded from the memory he recalled, he reached down to pick up the magazine. Eyes locked on the painting almost a perfect reflection of himself, he felt a shiver down his spine. Once again, he leafed through the pages, and read the article.

‘Yuuri Katsuki, 25, a dime-a-dozen Japanese conservator, the youngest and most talented one of his time, was facing a tough challenge to restore this painting, as it had been in a terrible condition when the institute brought it to Detroit.’

‘It was difficult at first, but eventually I knew what to do and as I started working on it, the desire to make it look like it used to look like, grew. I challenged myself and I challenged the time and impact that painting had to face, but I knew if not me, then who else could do it…even if this sounds smugly.’-Yuuri Katsuki

Yuuri Katsuki. Victor looked at the man on the photograph again. He looked beautiful and Victor could feel his heart thump as he turned the pages to look at the other pictures. Black hair, dark brown eyes, fair white skin, soft reddish lips. A small petit build.

It was the face of the man who took care of the painting, the man who wore his clothes, the man Victor had to meet, the man who made Victors heart beat for excitement like it hadn’t for the past years.

Victor had decided. Fate had been cruel to his grandfather for so long but now Victor was given the chance to turn the tables and do what his grandfather wasn’t able to do.

All those connections that lead to Victor, they must mean something! Victor couldn’t think of this as just a coincident. He had to see for himself. He would go to Detroit and meet the man who was the reason that Victor was able to behold the painting. A painting he had wondered about how it looked like for so long, but had almost forgotten about it until now. The painting, his grandfather had seeked for years. Victor would go to meet it and he would meet Yuuri. Meet him and get to know and thank him. Victor knew he had to meet this boy at all costs! 

 

 

 

…to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, I hope you liked the update?! *sweats* I meant to update it on Sunday, but then went for Saturday anyway >.<   
> I sadly must admit that I won’t be able to continue to post the updates so fast from now on, and I still not know when I will update chapter 3, but please look forward to it. :3
> 
> Also! *cries happy tears* huge intense hug to LinneaKou (A3o) who will be my beta for my next updates! I am so happy and honoured to have her! She is amazing! Wanted to let you know. ^^ 
> 
> That’s it for today, if you can spare the time, your comments and feedback of any sort as well as kudos are highly appreciated. <3 
> 
> Thank you for reading and see you next update ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ:
> 
> It’s here!!!! 
> 
> But before saying anything else! I want to say thank you to Lin who is my beta and edited this chapter so wonderful that I am in tears! I could have never done what she did! <3<3<3<3<3 she is amazing and precious I am so lucky to have her :3 So a big THANK YOU to her! <3 <3<3<3<3
> 
> Next! 
> 
> I am sorry for the delay! Life is busy and I didn’t get time to relax and write since there were other tasks who had to be done. Same goes for my beta too! :3 
> 
> But now we, my beta and I present you the long awaited next chapter! 
> 
> I also want to warn, that I edited the tags so watch out! There will be NSFW content in this chapter, so if it isn’t your thing please be warned now!
> 
> So I think that’s it from my side! 
> 
> Please enjoy reading ^^

_Detroit, 2017_

November

As October turned into November, Yuuri’s unease grew. With the article published, art enthusiasts from around the world were thrilled and excited to see ‘David’... and of course, meet the restorer, too.

Yuuri, the man whose apparent talent and beauty, as proven by the photoshoot, was so extraordinary that it captured the attention of the media and drew inquiries from figures all over the world who were eager to talk to him. Yakov proved just as much so, wanting to talk to Yuuri about the official publication and exhibition and about ‘David’ as the main attraction. He had seen what impact and publicity the article had given the institute and the sooner he had a date for the display, the better it would be to satisfy the hunger of the media and to finally banish 2013 out from everyone’s thoughts for good. It would be an amazing event, and Yakov pressured Yuuri to give him a date when ‘David’ would be ready to be put on display

Yuuri had avoided answering. He kept doing so for two weeks, unsure himself why he felt so irritated by the idea that his ‘David’ will be exhibited to the world, and himself along with it. Yuuri’s stomach turned. The thought alone made Yuuri feel like throwing up, but he couldn’t explain why. Therefore he had avoided talking to Yakov all the while knowing that he had to face him eventually.

So two weeks before his birthday, he decided on a date ‘David’ would be finished and met with Yakov to tell him. Even so, he felt like he betrayed his work, had betrayed ‘David’. As much as he thought about it, the more confusing it became.

By the week before his birthday, Yuuri was almost finished with his work on the painting, except of a few more details he would still have to take care of before the exhibition in December that he had decided on.

The twenty-fifth of December. A holiday. A day Yuuri had insisted on, hoping that less people would come due to Christmas. But the moment he had given the date and seen Yakov’s face, he knew he had miscalculated. It was too late for Yuuri to turn back now, so he just had left it be.

After three months of working day and night on restoring the painting, he knew every inch of it. Despite this, even after months of searching and researching, he still had no information about it other than the immediately obvious.

Yuuri physically knew the painting. The colours, the materials, the way the brush had touched the canvas to achieve this one special effect. He knew the consistency of the paint, the thickness and lightness of each colour, the heights and depths of where the colours were layered. He knew every brushstroke of the body portrayed. He knew the shades of grey in the hair and the turquoise of those longing sad eyes, the softness of the lips and their rouge tone, the jaw, the neck. Yuuri knew it all, yet he knew nothing of the painting’s history and it was frustrating. Plus, he was exhausted after neglecting his own personal care for the past few months, making him tired and sickly.

He woke up with his head resting on the desk next to his laptop and his notebook. His neck was hurting from the uncomfortable position and his back aching. It was nothing new to fall asleep in such a place, he wasn’t picky where he had to sleep - at least not when he was tired - but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t regret it afterwards. He was about to get up when he noticed a prominent morning occurrence, and he could not have found a more unpleasant place to have it.

The first time he’d woken up with morning wood, he’d known that had meant the start of many more unpleasant - maybe some pleasant - times, but as he’d grown older he had always felt irritated by it. And yet, there was nothing to be done about it.

But for it to happen at his workplace and during the day felt even worse than in the privacy of his own bedroom, and the tightness his jeans caused would only make the feeling even more unpleasant. Yuuri couldn’t help but let out a bitter laugh at thought that this might be his own body’s payback for his neglecting this urge for too long as well.

He knew waiting for it to go away until he would be able to escape into the bathroom would take too long and neither would he be able to walk to the bathroom with it. He had only one choice to find release, to take care of it now.

Without much hesitation and with much desire to make it go away, he reached down to undo his fly. The tightness decreased instantly, and Yuuri already felt less tense. He leaned his chest on the surface of the table as he pulled away the fabric of his underwear to take out his sex.

Gripping the base with his fist, he started to move his hand, up and down as he let his thumb occasionally stroke over the head that eventually began to feel moist and slick. Yuuri shuddered and gasped, and turned his head. His eyes met with the painting’s and his hands paused. The sudden stopping motion made his cock throb and he shut his eyes, instantly turning the other way.

Yuuri’s heart beat faster; he heard his blood rush in his ears and he forcibly cleared his mind, but it was too late. His hand started to move again as his imagination kicked into overdrive.

 _...lips wet on his neck, kissing and sucking on his skin as a hand ran down his chest, down to his sex, where it stopped and wrapped slender pale fingers around it._ Yuuri’s grip tightened as his body pressed further against the table. _Hair as bright as moonlight, tickling his ears, while pink lips would wrap around his earlobe, teeth nibbling on the delicate flesh..._ the phantom sensation made Yuuri’s breathing heavier.

He moved his hand faster as the fantasy changed: _he was now the one pressing the porcelain-skinned body down, kissing and caressing his skin until their lips met into a deep and passionate kiss. Ignoring the urge to breathe, the kiss grew deeper, lips hungrily chasing after another, nibbling and biting on each other until the skin feels numb and swollen, chasing the growing stimulation as their hands work faster between their bodies._

Yuuri became dizzy from the sensation, his body growing hotter and his vision turning black, and he suddenly woke up. He gasped, his skin drenched in sweat, as his chest moved up and down and he tried to slow his heart rate. Unable to move, Yuuri stared at his apartment’s ceiling above him, hand clenched on the sheet to the point that his knuckles had turned white. His breathing calmed as he lifted the sheets when he bit his lips and cursed, letting out a sigh in disbelief.

He had dreamed that sort of dream that would cause one to wake up in shame rather than in pleasure, his body sticky and his pants soiled with his release. But what made matters worse for Yuuri, he had dreamed about someone he should never had about and would never actually meet or be able to touch no matter how strong his desire and how desperate his urge.

As confusing as it was that Yuuri would have had a wet dream about another man - or to be precise, a painting of a man - it was even more confusing that now he knew why he had felt so uneasy ever since the publication of the magazine article and _David_ ’s first display date had been announced.

Yuuri had grown attached to the painting in a way he should never have allowed himself to do. He had fallen deeper in love with the man on the canvas and before he could stop it, ‘David’ had begun to haunt his every thought. The frustration of knowing nothing about him had caused Yuuri to reach a point of having a whole different type of sleepless nights. He knew how wrong it was, but now he didn’t know how to stop recalling the dream as the memory of it kept playing on repeat in his mind.

He had to cool down and forget about it. As he got out of bed, Yuuri stripped off his soiled clothes and picked up his other laundry to drop in the washing machine, before he climbed in the shower in order to wash away any traces of what had happened. Once he was finished in the shower, he would forget what he had dreamed about and he would never think of it again.

Yuuri had made up his mind. His childish thoughts about owning ‘David’ must have confused him too much. Yuuri would finish the painting, just like any other piece to be ready for the exhibition and once it is put on display and gaped at by other people, Yuuri would lose interest in it and soon it would be just one of the many pieces Yuuri had restored. Nothing more. He would never think of it again. As he finished his shower and dried himself off, he brushed his teeth and fixed his hair then put on his clothes and headed to work.

Even despite his resolve, he couldn’t get the dream out of his head and it became worse as he decided to continue to work on ‘David’. The uncontrollable longing filled his chest and made him feel sick, but he tried to work through it.

It was noon when his phone chimed and Yuuri looked at the message.

Yuuri felt himself relax, letting out a relieved sigh as he read the message. He knew if he could talk about it with someone, then it would be Phichit. He wouldn’t or more like couldn’t tell his friend everything, but he could tell him just enough to make Phichit tell him that he was being stupid and should just forget it. Yuuri breathed in, his mood suddenly less tense and typed an answer.

Yuuri let out a deep sigh, as his gaze drifted to the painting again. As soon as he met ‘David’s’ eyes, Yuuri jerked up from his seat before he could start to remember, he grabbed his keys and phone, setting out from the atelier and to meet Phichit.

_St. Petersburg, 2017_

November

“ _Oy, Victor! You can’t be serious! You aren’t leaving the country to chase_ tail _? How desperate are you?! Aren’t there any other guys you like? And he even has the same name as me, this is such a bother! Victor, we had a promise! Remember?! You would be there to talk to the producers with me! You said you would allow me to do this commercial and now you’re running away?! Are you fucking serious?!_ ”

Victor was just on his way to the airport when Yuri called. He must had gotten the email that Victor send out earlier this morning to let everyone know that he had to leave the city suddenly for a personal issue, and he would inform them later for how long he thinks he will be gone for.

Victor sighed and lowered the volume of his phone-call, to dim Yuri’s voice. “I guess I must have forgotten about this. I am so sorry, Yuri.”

Yuri growled. “ _You old fart! I knew you would do that! What do you have a damn phone for, or a notebook?! Take down important meetings! How have you been able to do your business when you forget about your promises so fast! Ugh… whatever. When will you be back?_ ”

Victor brushed his bangs back and looked out of the window. “I am not sure, I think it depends. I’ll be at the airport soon, so I’m hanging up. I know you can do the interview on your own just fine. I bet Nikolai will be with you too, just do your best. I will make up for it later. Bye.”

Victor ended the call and breathed another deep sigh. Vicchan and Makkachin looked at him, their eyes big and worried. Makkachin had pulled Vicchan to her belly to cuddle him, while Vicchan kept poking Victors thigh to comfort him.

Victor’s heart beat faster just thinking how it would be to meet Yuuri. “Yuuri Katsuki.” He chuckled as his name rolled over his lips like they were meant to only say this name. As if there wouldn’t be already enough coincidences, but for Yuuri and Yuri to have the same name was more than interesting. Victor smiled and leaned back in his seat, caressing his dogs, gently brushing over their soft fur, while his driver drove Victor to the airport to get the plane to Detroit.

_Detroit, 2017_

November

Yuuri and Phichit ate their lunch after Phichit took almost ten minutes to take “the Foodiegram photo” as he claimed, ignoring Yuuri’s whining that their food would get cold. That started Phichit’s rambling lecture about how cold pizza would still taste delicious, and Yuuri just ended this discussion by taking the first bite. And to Yuuri’s surprise he had more appetite than he thought he would. Unfortunately, as he’d predicted, the pizza was already lukewarm; but, to Phichit’s point, it was still delicious. They ended up laughing over it, and the mood was so light that Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to talk about what he’d wanted to in the first place.

Only when Phichit had finished his last bite did he look at Yuuri and frown as if he was just now remembering that there was a reason for them to meet. “Oh, right; what was it you wanted to talk about? Is it something about work? You know I had my last class today so I’m free now - tell me _everything_.”

Yuuri tensed and felt his cheeks heat up, he knew he wouldn’t be able to tell Phichit _everything_ , but that didn’t mean Yuuri wouldn’t remember.

Phichit noticed his friend’s sudden reaction and blurted out. “You _are_ in love! Oh my god! I thought that day would never come true!” He grabbed Yuuri’s hand and grinned. “Is she beautiful? How old is she? Where did you meet? Oh, no wait! Is it a guy? I hadn’t really figured you would swing that way, but who cares! Tell me _everything_!”

Yuuri blushed even harder; how was it that his friend could read Yuuri’s mind from that little he was revealing? Was Yuuri just an open book and not that conscious of his emotions? And why wouldn’t Phichit be surprised by his best friend liking another man? Now Yuuri was the one with questions, but if he wouldn’t explain now things would only get more confusing at that point. “It isn’t like that… I am not-- I’m not in… _love_. Just… I had this really weird dream… and...”

Yuuri tried to hold back as much as he could in order to keep the shred of self-esteem he had left. He basically told Phichit everything from the dream except the fact that he dreamed about the painting, but he should have known better.

“Wait. Yuuri, you had a wet dream about the painting you are working on?!” His friend’s eyes were wide in shock, but somehow still without judgement plenty of concern and confusion.

Yuuri wanted to hide in shame. There was no way Phichit wouldn’t have guessed that, even if it was meant as joke to tease him, Yuuri was in no condition either, he reflected as his face turned redder.

“I--ah… you see… it’s… I’m--” He couldn’t bring out the words and was ready to be laughed at or teased, but nothing like that came.

Instead Phichit just sighed and leaned back on his seat. “Aww… and here I thought you finally got someone. Well, I can’t really say anything. Just… I am not that surprised, the guy does look hot, if only he was _real_.”

Yuuri frowned. “He _is_ real. Well-- he was… sometime… maybe...” His sudden self confidence turned into insecurity as he once again realised how weird he sounded. “Phichit… I’m…”

Phichit noticed his friend struggling and smiled comfortingly. “Yuuri, I know you are a good guy. You’re hardworking and honest. You are a great friend and great at your job, but you seriously must go out more! You are spending too much time in your atelier. It isn’t surprising you are having such dreams. Why don’t you go out with me from time to time? Right! Why don’t we go out today? You said ‘David’ is almost finished, right? So, let’s celebrate this? Okay?”

Yuuri looked at Phichit and shook his head, knowing that going out was the last thing he wanted to do then. “Not today. You _know_ I’m not good with booze, I would definitely do something weird.”

Phichit couldn’t hold back to tease Yuuri anymore, and he smirked. “You mean you can become weirder than falling in love with a painting that’s at least as old as my grandmother? Pretty sure that’s impossible.” 

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile back; he had to admit, it was indeed already plenty weird.

“I don’t mean to booze you up, but come out with me just this once. For the past weeks all you had talked about is ‘David’ and you’ve only left your workroom if you absolutely had to. I’m worried, I’m not even sure if you were eating properly the past months?” Phichit sighed and leaned closer to rest his arms on the table. “Yuuri, I know the painting is stunning but you are overdoing your admiration, and that might be the reason why you’re having these thoughts and dreams.”

Yuuri knew Phichit didn’t mean to be rude or insensitive. He knew that Phichit was being as kind and understanding as he could be... but Yuuri was still upset, even if it was at the fact that Yuuri didn’t want to admit that Phichit was right.

“Phichit, you just don’t understand it. As I was working on ‘David’, it was like I was reading a book and with each new crack on the canvas I took care of, it was like I turned the page and the story became more and more exciting… I just--I--”

Yuuri fell silent, his lips curling into a gentle smile, as Phichit stared at him. The Thai student sighed and rubbed at his chin, his expressive pensieve. “Yuuri, I think you really _are_ in love with this painting.”

Yuuri finally met Phichit’s eyes; as soon Phichit saw the flustered face Yuuri was making, he reached out to grab Yuuri’s hands. “Ooookay. Yuuri, listen, I know this must be hard on you now, so let’s just go out and drink. I want you to go out with me for once. I know this really cool club. Let’s go there. The last time I asked you to go out with me you also said no. I won’t take no for an answer this time. And it will help you to get over crushing on a painting. You are just exhausted and haven’t been around people much, you just need a break. Okay?”

Yuuri, shocked at Phichit’s words, pulled his hands out of Phichit’s grasp and shook his head again. “I can’t. I’m sorry, Phichit-kun, I haven’t finished the painting yet and I… I want to get it over with. I will go out with you another time… I said I would finish this painting soon, so…”

Phichit didn’t seem convinced; after all, Phichit had seen Yuuri in all sort of situations but he never saw him act like this. It clearly was making him feel uncomfortable, and he insisted, “But at this point you will never leave the painting alone! I love you, Yuuri, but the way you’re acting right now is scaring me. What you are saying is a little crazy. And I don’t mean the cute funny crazy but the sort of where I get worried about you.”

Yuuri frowned as he Phichit spoke; he knew Phichit was right on some level and meant to help, but a petty part of Yuuri didn’t want this conversation to turn into him being called crazy by his best friend. Irritated and upset, Yuuri just snapped his mouth shut and got up from his seat.

“It’s fine. I don’t want to continue this discussion. I’ll be going now. The bill is on me this time. Let’s meet again, later. I’m sorry I made you listen to my problems again.” Yuuri took the table number and walked to the front to pay as Phichit got up as well to follow.

“What are you doing? Are you seriously going back to the painting? Yuuri, please you need a break, this is making you cra--”

Phichit didn’t get to finish his sentence; Yuuri glared at him for the very first time since they became friends, and Phichit fell silent.

Disappointed at how their casual lunch had turned out, Yuuri swallowed to avoid anything hurtful or inappropriate that he would end up regretting. Yuuri paid the bill and faced his best friend before turning to the door to escape.

“I’ll call you. Don’t worry about me, Phichit.”

Gaze fixed on the floor and unable to look his friend in the eye, Yuuri decided it was the best to leave it there and headed back outside without turning back.

As Yuuri walked back, he noticed that it became uncomfortably cold outside and that the snow started to fall again. Overcome with the desire to get back into a warm space, Yuuri almost ran back to the institute. But if there was one thing Yuuri would still find stunning, even after having an argument with his friend, it was how calm and quiet the city became once snow started to fall.

If it weren’t for the cold then Yuuri would have enjoyed the silence for a bit longer. But, his nose was starting to run and he was starting to shiver, so he was glad to reach the institute before long.

His glasses fogged up as he entered the building, and he plucked them off his nose as he walked up the steps to his atelier, his heart beating faster as he drew closer to his room at the end of the long hallway. He was about to unlock his door when he heard muted voices in another room. After some time listening, he was able to recognise Sara’s high pitched friendly voice and another unfamiliar one with a heavy accent; Yuuri thought it could be Russian, since it sounds similar to how Yakov spoke.

Curious and reasoning that it might be a private tour for a special guest or someone Sara met, Yuuri doubled back to try to catch a glimpse but wasn’t able to see any faces. He couldn’t really understand any of what they were saying, so he turned back and walked into his room.

There was a familiar sound as Yuuri turned the handle of his door, the floor creaking under each step and the smell of paint in his nose as he opened the door and stepped inside. Yuuri looked up and felt his heart stop, his eyes immediately focusing on those sky blue ones of the painting leaning on its easel next to the window.

He sighed, his lips curling into a faint smile as he blushed, while the skin of the painted man remained like porcelain. Yuuri shut the door behind him as walked further into the room, slowly getting used to the warmth. He took off his gloves. “It’s already November and so _cold_.”

He sighed and put down his bag to take off his coat, walking closer to the figure from his dreams, trapped on its canvas forever. Rolling his sleeves up, Yuuri sighed in relief. He inspected the man in front of him as he picked up his colour palette and brush. Yes, he knew the painting better than he knew himself, yet he would never get tired of its beauty.

Grey hair that was almost white; a slender but muscular back, with broad but delicate shoulders. So beautiful and perfect that he couldn’t contain the desire to reach out and touch them. The white neck leading to the sharp jawline and chin cradled the prettiest lips Yuuri had ever seen.

Yuuri felt his eyes linger on those lips once again. The memory of his dream forced its way back into the forefront of his mind and just like in his dream, it wasn’t the piercing blue eyes that had caught his attention nor the overall beauty of the person right now, but those dusky lips.

Yuuri wasn’t experienced in love, nor did he pay it much attention. He was the sort of person that would put his grades and personal achievements before any sort of romantic desires. He was a good student and he wanted to be a great conservator, the best of his age, and he had reached that goal by now. Yet all these accomplishments seemed to silently mock him.

As his eyes remained on ‘David’s’ lips, he’d felt never more lost than just then. He had seen so many paintings, so many movies, so many people making out in public while he was studying in America… yet, to know of what it meant for Yuuri that he would not be able to take his eyes away from these lips, it made him ache for what he had never known.

Unconsciously, Yuuri stepped closer to the canvas. He leaned further towards it, his eyes falling shut. He opened his mouth to breathe, lips parting, his torso slowly moving closer to the canvas until he felt the rough surface brush faintly over his lips, so close yet not close enough.

_As if you are in love…_

Yuuri opened his eyes in shock as he heard the floor creak behind him, jerking away from the canvas. He stumbled back, taken aback at what he had been about to do, and banged his hip on the corner of the table beside him. That made him gasp out in pain.

He turned his head and locked eyes with the painting again, staring at Yuuri the same way, his own expression pensieve. Yuuri frowned, blinking his eyes confused as he noticed that he had forgotten to put his glasses back on.

Trying to focus, Yuuri squinted. The blurriness faded as he noticed the figure stepping closer and a pair of shockingly familiar blue eyes meeting Yuuri’s. Words nervous and heavy accented, he glanced at Yuuri, worry etched on his face.

“I am sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I knocked, but you must not have heard me. Are you alright?”

Yuuri’s hands were shaking as he found his glasses and put them back on. His heart stopped as he finally got a good look at the man in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual I’m anxious, now even more than ever before! I really hope you enjoyed this update! 
> 
> If you did, feel free to get in touch with me on here or Twitter: yv_nana or Tumblr: victuuri-vyyv 
> 
> I hope you look forward to my updates >//////<
> 
> So, see you next level! <3 
> 
>  
> 
> PS: once again thank you to Lin for her great work! I love you *hugs*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> I know it has been a while...a longer while actually. 
> 
> I hope you did not yet get bored of me and this story...because there is more to come!   
> I am sorry for making you wait that long, but I hope it was worth waiting for. 
> 
> Now please enjoy this chapter~~~

St. Petersburg, 1939

March

It was the first day of spring in St. Petersburg and unseasonably warm compared to what Victor was used to from prior years. He had escaped from one of his father’s usual boring, strictly political dinner parties; he was already quite fed up with it. He knew he should show more interest in it - or rather, his father would be very happy if Victor showed more interest - but today he couldn’t stand the endless discussions about the war.

He had excused himself from the party, claiming he was weary and wished to rest - and that wasn’t entirely a lie, he was quite tired... even though he was only tired of their conversations. He asked the head butler to let him sneak out through the backdoor, which was the best exit since it was far away from the library where Victor’s father loved to spend some more time with his guests once dinner was over.

Sergej Orlow, the head butler of the Sacharow Mansion since before Victor could remember, was a very serious and strict man and yet more of a father to Victor than his own could have ever been. Victor grew up under Sergej’s watch. If Victor would entrust anybody with his life then it would be Sergej; luckily, Sergej would trust Victor as long as he didn’t get in trouble... even if Sergej was the one helping him to sneak out during dinner parties.

Victor was grateful to have the butler by his side. If not for Sergej then he would still be suffering at the dinner, instead of relaxing in his favourite salon with a stiff drink.

It was March the twentieth, otherwise unremarkable except it being his birthday. His father would say the day wasn’t special or worthy of celebration when he didn’t do anything to earn such a celebration. Victor couldn’t help but smile bitterly as he took another sip of the vodka, leaning on the counter.

He remembered his eighteenth birthday: the first thing his father had said to him was “now you are finally a man to serve our land. I am so proud of you.”

Victor drank the rest of his vodka down and ordered another one right away. He shivered as the alcohol burned down his throat, heating up his cheeks.

Victor could almost see his father’s face had like he was standing right in front of Victor, proud to be a man and die for his fatherland. That was what his father was proud of? Only then Victor had understood that he was nothing more to his father than a tool to be used when the time was right. Not a son nor family, not even a man; just a machine that would listen to his commands. That was his worth.

Two years later he was still the same man, only now he could sneak out and enjoy the little time he had left until his fate was sealed for good. He knew with the war going on, it was only a matter of time until he would be enlisted. The thought made him shiver again as he tried to drown it in liquor.

He knew he would draw even more attention if he were to become drunk, but fortunately he got the talent to hold his drink from his father and it would take more than two glasses of vodka to do so. Nevertheless he was a young handsome nobleman with inhumanly light hair and eyes the color of jewels, all dressed up in tuxedo and patent leather shoes. He was - despite staying at a high society salon – by far the best dressed man in the entire room, yet all he wanted was to just get drunk and forget everything.

Handsome and unapproachable as he was, he was somewhat glad no one seemed willing to start a conversation with him. Yet deep down he wished to talk to anyone, but still he was unprepared when someone finally did sit beside him. The stranger let out a deep sigh and met Victor’s eyes.

“Are you alone? What are you having? Can I buy you another?”

Victor stared at him for a few seconds in disbelief, trying to focus his eyes, before frowning and sizing the stranger up.

He seemed to be Victor’s age and looked to be about the same height, but that was where the similarities ended. His skin colour was slightly tanner than Victor’s and his eyes were in a warm, gentle green. His thick golden curled hair was nothing like Victor’s greyish thin locks. He wore black shoes which had definitely seen better days, a grey checked suit, and a brown shirt that had something like paint stains on it, or something Victor didn’t want to think about. His slender fingers were stained in various colours and shades of black.

Victor found himself scoffing. “What makes you think that I would want share another drink with you? Shouldn’t you save your money for…” Victor paused to let his gaze wander judgingly once again over the man’s figure before he turned away and finished, “…other things?” Victor was never directly snide, but he knew how to express himself that he would sound how he wished.

He cursed himself for having even paid attention to the man in the first place. He’d come to escape an already-troublesome evening but now he seemed to have gotten into an even more troublesome one. He sighed and put down his drink to leave, trying to avoid looking at the unwelcome stranger when he felt a hand on his arm to stop him.

He froze on the spot as he felt an intimidating heat against his ear, the voice a deep and rough whisper. “No need to be so self-conscious. I won’t force you to anything… at least not now.”

The grip loosened as the man leaned back on the counter with a smirk.

Victor clicked his lips, anger building inside him as he turned around to face the man. “I am sorry, but I think you must be mistaken. I am not self-conscious, I am just trying to avoid your company.”

The man just smiled and ordered himself a drink from the bartender before turning back to Victor. “Is that so? And here I thought you looked so lonely, desperate to have company? I must have been wrong then.” He turned to his drink.

Victor clicked his tongue, indignant yet almost amused. “I was not looking lonely nor desperate! And who are you even to tell me that?” _Not good,_ Victor thought, _I should just leave._ And yet he stayed, let himself get provoked by a man that wouldn’t even deserve his attention.

The man smiled and pressed his body away from the counter then fixed his blazer before he reached out his hand to offer a handshake. 

“I am Christopher Bianchi, an art student trying to have a drink after a long day at college. I saw this man standing here alone at the bar and wanted to start a casual conversation with this man who may look unapproachable, and yet unbearably lonely. Alas, he turned out to be an idiot who showed his disapproval for a stranger right on his face and without better judgement, only from that stranger’s appearance. Yet despite that, it was indeed nice to meet you.”

Christopher smiled, still holding out his hand for a handshake. Victor could only stare in disbelief at those intense green eyes.

As Victor didn’t meet the handshake, Christopher just reached out to take Victor’s hand and shook it himself before turning back to the counter. “Now, don’t let me stop you from leaving. I didn’t mean to bother you, I was just trying to be polite.”

Victor still staring at the same spot than before, confused and irritated as he shook his head to pull himself together. He drew away from his thoughts as he leaned back on the counter, meeting Christopher’s eyes again.

“How… how did you--? Why would you…?”

Victor was shocked, no one besides Sergej would dare to talk to him like that. And not once had anyone previously been able to figure out what Victor was feeling when he didn’t voice it out loud. He had been raised to hold back any sort of emotions.

Fear, sadness, pain, happiness and love; his life was like a puppet theatre. He, his mother, and his siblings were the marionettes with their constant straight and unemotional faces, while his father would pull their strings however he wanted.

But his father wasn’t a cruel man, nor was he caring. He merely did not show any sort of affection, and feelings were something he deemed unnecessary. He was someone who would act the way that would bring the greatest success. Victor wouldn’t call him cold or heartless, but he was tempted. He knew his father must have a heart, when only at times he would go out of his way to caress his mother’s hand or compliment her beauty. Or when he would put his children to bed once every few months as they were little; but, aside from this, he was a reserved man.

Victor’s mother, on the other hand, was a warm and caring woman. Her bright smile, her extraordinaire beauty… those weren’t her most important virtues. Victor was sure he was more like his mother than his father, not only by looks but by heart. Even if his mother was not allowed to show too much affection as her husband had imposed on her… on the entire family.

Victor learned how to control his emotions the way that they wouldn’t show on his face. He was taught to bring up an excuse to leave rather than get involved in something that would cause him to lose face. He had lived in this way for most of his adult life and developed the aura of a man that seemed to be untouchable and stern; no matter how much his emotions would stir him up inside, he would never show them.

Yet Victor was here, facing a total stranger who seemed able to see right through him, exposing Victor’s every emotion to the point that Victor thought even his soul could be put on display right here and now and he wouldn’t be able to hide it.

It was something new for him, but instead of the uncomfortable feeling from before, Victor’s interest in the stranger that seemed to know Victor just from one glance sparked to life within a second.

Christopher just laughed and offered the drink he had ordered in advance for Victor, smiling at him. 

“Why don’t we try this again? I am Christopher Bianchi. Nice to meet you. And you are...?”

Victor’s cheeks grew warm as he looked at Christopher’s now genial and gentle smile once again. Instead of his reserved and confrontational tone from before, he found himself becoming nervous and insecure.

“I… I am Victor. Victor Sacharow.”

Christopher smiled in triumph as he lifted his drink. He leaned closer to Victor so that their faces were only millimetres away from each other; Victor could feel his breath on his skin.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Victor. Why don’t you tell me what a well-dressed nobleman like yourself is doing all alone in a bar like this?”

Victor felt his heart throb as he mirrored the other man’s actions, his lips trembling as he fearfully anticipated what else this man would effortlessly deduce from Victor. “I… that is-- It is a long story.”

Christopher smiled and took a sip from his drink, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. Victor couldn’t stop his eye from being drawn to the sight, feeling his mouth turn dry as his heart beat faster. 

Christopher merely smiled at Victor. “I have time.”

\--

Detroit, 2017

November

The world seemed to grind to a halt and Yuuri didn’t even dare to breathe. Was this another dream? A different one than the one he’d had the previous night? Why did this one seem so real and not dreamlike at all? It made no sense. He didn’t live in a world where things would suddenly turn human if they are kissed; this was not some fairy-tale, this was the real world, or at least that was what he’d thought. Yet, as he looked into the curious blue eyes, Yuuri could swear this had to be a dream as well.

But then reality hit. He paled and he tensed, the panic rushing through every cell in his body. Even if this was a dream, even if this would turn out to be stress or Yuuri’s tired and overworked mind playing tricks on him, it would not erase the fact that Yuuri had been about to kiss the painting. If he hadn’t been interrupted by the person now standing in the room with him, this man would have seen it. 

Yuuri trembled, the sweat building on his forehead as his pulse raced. He figured things couldn’t go any worse as he looked up at the man standing in front of him again. He could have sworn that he was staring at the painting, yet instead he knew that he wasn’t, because this image in front of him didn’t perfectly resemble the painting that was burned into his memory at all.

The man unbearably handsome, nicely dressed in a light tan coat with black pants and shoes. His expression was not longing or sad like the David, but worried and nervous as brushed his bangs from his eyes, still waiting on Yuuri’s response to the question that he’d asked in what seemed like ages ago.

Yuuri squinted in disbelief, unable to utter a word as he turned back to the painting to make sure, pursing his lips and shaking his head to try and wake up one last time. He finally turned back to the man still standing in the middle of his atelier, neglected and waiting for an answer, and started to laugh a bit nervously. “I… I am really going crazy. I must be dreaming. Phichit was right. I do need more sleep.”

He sighed and shut his eyes before putting down his painting tools, raising his head again and expecting the figure in the room to be gone. But, he is not. 

Instead of vanishing, the man was visibly even more confused. He brushed back his fringe again, like a nervous tick. “Who is Phichit? Ah… I am terribly sorry, I know I should have made an appointment at first, but I just arrived and they told me you are still here so I rushed here without thinking. I didn’t mean to be rude or to interrupt you.” He paused as he looked at Yuuri, sounding a little apologetic. “I certainly didn’t mean to confuse you. I just really wanted to meet you, Mr. Katsuki.”

Yuuri’s forehead creased as he raised his eyebrows. Why would this man who was the spitting image of the _David_ know his name? Why… why was he even here?

The entire world around him started to spin and fade. His heart beat faster and what were mere seconds seemed like an eternity until Yuuri realized that this was not a dream. This was too real to be a dream. The stranger in front of him was too real to be a construct of Yuuri’s imagining. Even if Yuuri would dream about the figure, not even in his dreams would he look so beautiful and stunning that it would steal Yuuri’s breath away like this.

Yuuri tried to calm his building nerves as he swallowed the lump in his throat. A stranger… worse, a man that looked like ‘David’… David… the David, which Yuuri was about to kiss before he was interrupted, was actually standing in the same room as Yuuri, in the flesh. And he was obviously confused, perfectly mirroring Yuuri’s own expression, what made this even more real and terrifying.

Hell, the man even seemed worried, seeing as he probably would have seen Yuuri doing something crazy-looking, and it made Yuuri feel even more dizzy and confused. He wasn’t sure which scenario would be worse to handle.

Trying to find his voice, Yuuri kept looking back and forth between the painting and the man in front of him. His words felt heavy on his tongue, his hands sweaty. He finally fought off his uncertainty in order to force out a response.

“Ah… I am sorry. I was… I was not paying attention.” His tone sounded stiff and uncertain as he tried to find an excuse to end this uncomfortable situation and escape. “I… I usually don’t expect anyone to visit me when I’m at work.” _Especially people who look like paintings,_ he added silently before continuing, “in fact, it is actually prohibited for visitors to enter this area.” And now he was able to put up a veneer of confidence and calmness. “Please leave immediately or I will need to call the security.” _Or totally lose my mind right here and now._ He winced at the words coming out harsher than he expected them to.

The man looked at Yuuri with a skeptical expression as he checked his watch, unimpressed by his demand. His lips turned up in a soft and slightly troubled smile as he faced Yuuri. “At noon?” he chuckled. “It’s not even close to three o’clock yet.” His hands vanished in the pockets of his coat. “I was informed just now that you allowed visitors in around this hour.” He sounded so charming that it made Yuuri’s heart flutter like a leaf in the wind, and he kept talking without even noticing what impact his heavily accented voice had on Yuuri. “I know I am impolite to just suddenly intrude, but the door was unlocked.” He ended his sentence as he tilted his head towards the door for a brief second.

Yuuri cursed mentally: not only was there now this mysterious replica of a man standing in his atelier saying Yuuri allowed visitors at that time, but now he realized that he’d forgotten to activate the door lock with his pin. That alone would be cause enough to get fired. And technically this man was telling the truth, too. Yuuri shut his eyes and gnawed on his lower lip, scratching the back of his neck he laughed nervously. _Time to save face_. 

“ _Ahahaha_ … it is still noon? I’m sorry, I… wasn’t paying any attention to the time.” Still not sure what to say, Yuuri grabbed for the nearest chair to sit down, wincing at the pain when he banged his hip on the table. He would probably bruise horribly later, but right now he couldn’t care less.

This entire situation was just too absurd, and explaining himself would probably not hurt at this point.

“Again, I’m sorry… It is just you resemble this man on the painting so much.” Yuuri almost laughed at how surreal he sounded as he continued to babble. “I was kind of shocked. Just a moment ago, I was certain to see that face only on the surface of a canvas and not staring at me right in front of me in my atelier.” He chuckled to hide his nervousness that was utterly wrecking him inside. “I never had that happen to me before, you need to understand.” 

The man smiled and seemed relieved now that the tension from before was gone. He stepped closer. “I think I should be the one to apologize for shocking you.” His English was perfect but for the lilt of a Russian accent that slipped through as he spoke. “I should have introduced myself sooner, Mr. Katsuki.” He smiled and stepped even closer as his tone switched to a gentle almost soothing chuckle. “It seems I already know your name, but judging your confused expression you don’t seem to know me?”

And yes, it was a fact that Yuuri had indeed not the slightest clue who this man that looked just like _David_ actually was. He was forced to admit it. “I… I’m sorry, I really don’t know who you are,” Yuuri muttered, pressing his back further into the chair as the stranger came closer.

“Well, then I better change that.” He smiled disarmingly and offered his hand.

Yuuri swallowed as he stood again and accepted the handshake. If Yuuri had expected to meet the stranger’s gaze on foot, he’d have been forced onto tiptoes to achieve that. A strange thought that crossed Yuuri’s mind as the man went on, not letting go of Yuuri’s hand.

“My name is Victor Nikiforov, Mr. Katsuki.” He smiled and placed a soft kiss on the back of Yuuri’s hand before he let it go and stepped back, leaving Yuuri just as speechless and breathless as before. “I read the article about your work in the magazine a few weeks ago and I wanted to meet you.”

Yuuri still dizzy from the surprisingly romantic and old-fashioned greeting, frowned as he processed the man’s words. _A fan?_ His mind raced. He was used to people admiring his skills at his young age, but people wanting to meet him was still incredibly new. And being called by his surname made him feel awfully uncomfortable, as he’d gotten used to being on a first-name basis with even the most unfamiliar strangers upon his arrival in America. Plus, his given name was much easier to spell for Westerners. He actually preferred it, and being called by his surname reminded him of his homesickness.

“Yuuri,” he muttered, still nervous but surprisingly steady. “Yuuri is just fine.” He bowed politely, reeling over the fact that he was having an actual conversation the spitting image of the painting he’d almost kissed. He blushed as he met Victor’s eyes, which were the same color as the painting’s.

He was hoping the other man wouldn’t notice his unease, and was relieved when those turquoise eyes lit up in delight. Victor stepped in closer, hi voice far more excited than before.

“Ah, Yuuri! Then I insist you call me Victor too!” He smiled, and his mouth actually resembled a little cartoon heart as he did. His lips made Yuuri think of the painting’s, of how soft and plush they’d seemed on canvas, and real life was so much better than he’d imagined.

Hearing his name fall from Victor’s lips so easily, Yuuri could feel his pulse beat even harder. His name on these lips sounded so right and beautiful. The Russian pronunciation made Yuuri’s heart melt in an unexplainable way as he stumbled closer to Victor than he meant to, captivated by his beauty. His eyes were once again drawn to those _lips_...

Yuuri slapped a hand over his mouth before he could end up kissing a total stranger like he’d almost wound up doing with the painting. He disguised his strange action as a cough, and it was probably wishful thinking that he heard an almost regretful sigh from Victor as he increased the space between them. Yuuri’s cheeks were burning as his mind ran wild trying to figure out what would have been the reason to cause Victor to sigh like that, but he was unable to resist he meeting Victor’s eyes again.

Yuuri felt his heart throb in his chest. Was this the smile _David_ would have too? Yuuri couldn’t picture such a joyous expression on the painting’s serious face. He tried to imagine how those lips would look should they turn up in a smile, but he couldn’t reconcile _David_ ’s sad aura and lonely expression with this vibrant man’s endearing grin.

Deep in thoughts as he was, Yuuri jerked back when he heard Victor shuffle on his spot, making the floor creak and drawing Yuuri back from his thoughts. He smiled back at the Russian man with a different sort of nerves, eager to draw that smile from the stranger again.

With a small laugh, Yuuri reached out his hand to offer another more casual handshake. “Then… ah… Victor, then.”

And just as he hoped, Victor nodded and quickly pulled off his glove in such an elegant motion that Yuuri was once again caught staring at that man. He shook Victor’s hand again, and Victor was smiling once more. Yuuri could feel his heart beat even harder, but fought to retain his composure and ignoring how soft Victor’s skin felt against his palm. He cast his gaze over his desk and tried to figure out why this man would want to meet him, searching his memory for what he recalled of the article. The last time someone had come by about the magazine piece, they’d wanted a photoshoot from him; Yuuri would rather not do that again, if he were being honest.

Uneasily, he smiled at the man that was still in his room but now closer than before, looking so out of place and yet so very right to be there that Yuuri was having a hard time not just staring at him for hours. He belatedly remembered to let go of Victor’s hand.

“Okay then… How can I help you?” Yuuri managed to say as he found his eyes lingering at Victor’s own gaze longer than it would have been polite in Japan.

Now it was Victor who was pulled from his thoughts as his smile faded and his expression became serious. He stepped even closer and as he did, Yuuri was hit by the faint scent of roses and sea salt coming from Victor, cutting through the heavy fumes of various paints and lacquers.

Yuuri had to catch his breath in order to not let his jaw drop. Being so close to a man who seemed to be still only trapped moments ago on a canvas - out of reach or contact, lips sealed to never utter a word - instead of the real-life version that is now only centimetres away from Yuuri… it was all still so dreamlike.

Yuuri swallowed as Victor licked his lips and spoke, his tone a lot more deeper and far more seductive than appropriate as he talked.

“I… I am not sure if you know me… but as I saw the pictures of your photoshoot you immediately caught my eye.” He breathed, his heat tickling on Yuuri’s lips as he finished his sentence. “But then I saw the painting you were working on… I couldn’t just ignore what my heart felt that moment. I just had to meet you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri frowned in irritation. “I am still working on it.” 

Victor jerked as Yuuri realized from his reaction how harsh he sounded. Immediately, guilt started to fill his chest. He had sounded a lot sterner than he’d meant, but it was a fact that the painting was still not done, and he just meant to correct that. Yet he mentally swore at himself since he knew that such a small detail wouldn’t matter in that kind of situation. _Not only am I a fool, I am a harsh one to boot. Great!_ He rolled his eyes at his own incompetence.

Victor had averted his gaze but was now looking back at him as he felt as if he had done something wrong or ignorant as he saw Yuuri’s expression. “I… ah… I am sorry, I didn’t mean to sound disrespectful towards your work…”

Yuuri felt his heart ache as Victor’s sad expression almost appeared as a perfect reflection of _David_ ’s. He wanted only to clear the misunderstanding up and before thinking he blurted out, “No! No… I am sorry, I didn’t mean to--I just--I am not finished yet, Please don’t make that face.”

Victor’s face did change, but Yuuri was not really sure if he liked this new expression better than the sad one, because now Victor was looking at him in confusion again, and even irritation.

“I am sorry, but… my face looks like this. I can’t change it… well I can but I don’t want to.”

Yuuri just sighed and pushed his hair back from his face. “No, I didn’t mean it that way. Just, I didn’t mean to make you sad… I--I don’t know… I’m just kind of overwhelmed. I am not sure what is wrong with me… I just--you make me really nervous,” Yuuri admitted unconsciously as he blushed, biting his lip in regret as Victor sighed and moved closer, a smile building on his face again as he reached out to touch Yuuri’s chin as if unable to resist him any longer.

His lips were now closer than any stranger’s lips should be for their first meeting and yet farther than Yuuri would have wished for, if he was being truthful in case that this was still a dream. Victor only touched Yuuri’s chin but Yuuri could swear his entire body burned at the touch as he tilted Yuuri’s chin up to look at him. His voice was deep and heavy, making Yuuri shiver. 

“I am sorry too, but you don’t have to be so nervous. I have no intention to make you nervous, although I can’t deny I enjoy your blushing.” He chuckled and Yuuri’s body felt like melting for no reasonable or unreasonable explanation. “Yuuri, I am sorry for my boldness…” He smiled as he softened his touch on Yuuri’s chin. “I shouldn’t have touched you so suddenly.” 

Yuuri didn’t know why the words came out the way they did, but before he could stop them, he whispered:

“Why?”

Yuuri didn’t know why he said it. He could swear he only thought it and even under torture he would never admit that he spoke the words out loud, but what he knew was that Victor’s touch felt so right, even when coming from a total stranger, that Yuuri just didn’t want him to let go just yet.

Victor smiled, slightly surprised. He let his hand remain, as if trying to make sure to have gotten Yuuri’s permission, before he moved his thumb to gently rub Yuuri’s chin. 

“I think we should stop apologising… It would help us to be less awkward.” He chuckled, and Yuuri was surprised to realise the man was nervous.

Before Yuuri could catch his breath from being that close to Victor and wishing to close the distance even more, Victor let go of his chin and turned to the painting, Yuuri’s gaze followed him, dizzy and irritated at himself for being disappointed that Victor let go of him. But then he felt his jaw drop as he saw Victor and _David_ face to painted face, as if the canvas had turned into a mirror.

Victor sighed, eyes sparkling in relief and joy as his eyes met those of the painting.

“Yuuri, you know, I did not only come to see you I must admit…” He smiled in apology. “I also came to meet my grandfather.”

The words sounded calm but compared to that, Yuuri could see Victors lips tremble as if he was trying to hold something back. Then, Yuuri let the words Victor just said repeat in his head. Taking a few moments to give himself time to unravel this revelation, Yuuri stepped up next to Victor.

“You--your… your grandfather?” Yuuri stuttered in even greater disbelief and suddenly everything started to make sense as Victor met his eyes again.

“Yuuri, when will you be able to leave from work? Because… If you would like, I would want to explain it to you and I would be happy if I could invite you out for dinner to do so. Do you think you can spare me the time?”

Victor asked gentle and expecting as he reached out to caress Yuuri’s arm with a soft squeeze as he waited for Yuuri’s reply.

\--

…to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point I want to thank Lin again for being my beta...she was really busy and I was super pushy, had ups and downs...more downs than ups...I was whining at her (and others) a lot but she still made it possible with her schedule to edit it so I can post it today....I am thankful for that! <3 <3 <3 
> 
> As for chapter 5 I will upload it asap...I hope you look forward to it ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what...I have another update for today ^^ 
> 
> This one will be posted without a beta correction and only by my own editing, I hope you don't mind this.  
> I am sorry in advance for any forms of mistakes, but I still hope you can enjoy this chapter...it is a little long...well..about 14k words long 
> 
> *hides*
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: Sergej (Victor S. butler in 1939) will eventually do something that might not be to someone’s liking! I already got recommended to change/add tags because of that, so please be aware of the tags. >.<

 

Chapter 5

St. Petersburg, 1939

 

May

 

It was far past midnight when Victor came back home. Not a single light seemed to glow behind the windows. Yet the dark windows made Victor feel something like relieve. On the other hand, he felt like no one would even care to look for him, even if he went missing.

Victor knew better, this wouldn’t be the case, but even if, they would only look for him, so they could lecture him about how reckless he would be.

Victor didn’t want to push his luck as he tried to quietly make his way through the backdoor. He was just about to enter the kitchen.

The smell of their dinner weighing heavy in the air as Victor could hear his stomach growl by the thought of something to eat. He shut the door behind him and walked further into the room.  It was now pitch black with no trace that anyone would notice Victor coming back and as Victor’s eyes slowly got used to the darkness he tiptoed further to the hallway.

Victor sighed as he reached for the doorknob of the hallway when he suddenly heard the floor creak behind him. Before he could turn around to suss where the noise came from, he felt a firm grip around his arm that pulled him deeper into the darkness. Victor tried to figure out who it was as he was dragged into another room that was even darker than the kitchen had been. It felt as if there were nearly no windows and Victor thought for a moment they were in the cellar.

As his eyes slowly focused on something that looked like the shape of a man, Victor felt the grip loosen as he stumbled in the room and hit his hips on a desk behind him, when a few candles began to illuminate the room. The smell of burned wood and smoke tickled Victor’s nose as he recognised where he was.

It was Sergej’s office. A small, simple room with not much expect a heavy old oak desk that must have been one of Victors father’s previous desks but was sorted out as he ordered new ones. A chair that would made due but didn’t suite to the heavy oak desk at all – at least that was what Victor thought. Various papers and inkpots and pens were placed neatly on the desk as expected of a man who took a great liking to have everything sorted and perfect.

Victor’s gaze swayed to a small window that was just big enough to hush the glimpse of a view outside to the garden, if it wasn’t for the darkness of the night that was spread over the country like a black veil.

Next to the window was a massive cupboard with a big lock. Victor figured out it must hold their entire silver plates and cutlery for when they are not in use. Victor remembered Sergej had once told him about that as he explained why else there would be a massive iron lock on it. It was the task of the head-butler of the house to watch over the silver tableware and make sure to not let one piece go missing and as well as to keep it clean to assure no tarnishing.

Just as Victor was looking around the room, he noticed that the last time he had been here must have been when he was still a child. Almost happy and without any sort of suspicion, he turned around and met Sergej’s eyes, but instead to expect his normal calm face, he looked upset and irritated.

Eyes cold and judging in a way, Victor was never confronted with before. If he didn’t see that look already quite a few times when Sergej was disciplining the other servants, Victor had to admit that it would have been a first for him. Yet it wasn’t but it was the first time that sort of expression was directed at him and it made Victor’s body shiver.

He understood the situation and got up straight to fix his clothes and brush through his hair nervously, trying to express his compunction.

“I am sorry…it was so late. I…I forgot about the time.”

Victor let his hand slide down his hair further to his neck as he exposed unconsciously two dark and dominant marks, that seemed like an eyesore on his pale and soft skin. Sergej’s eyes darkened when he caught sight of them. The marks on the young master’s neck made the blood run cold in his veins, as he stepped closer to Victor.

“You forgot the time? Young master, we both know you are trying to make a fool out of me and I don’t like being made a fool! Do you know what time it is? Do you know what you are doing? I tried not to say anything, since I very much know my position, but that was when I thought it would be just temporary, but instead I must note that the times you secretly sneak out increase!”

Victor could hear from the way Sergej’s tone sounded, that he was more than just in trouble and regardless of their positions, Victor knew that he would be the one to take the short end of the deal.

As Victor’s eyes starred into Sergej’s, Sergej continued.

“Do you have any idea how often you left the house the past weeks…no let me correct myself, months?! What do you intent to do if the master, your father, finds out about this?! Do you know in what position you are putting me with your careless acts, as I try my best to assure you to not be found out?!”

Victor froze and his face paled. He never saw Sergej this upset yet alone him raising his voice towards Victor, not just because of their different status, but because Sergej would not allow himself to lose his face. But regardless he did.  Victor felt his palms become sweaty as he tried to explain himself to his butler.

“I…I am sorry…I was just meeting someone and we lost count of the time…Sergej, I am really sorry.” Victor lowered his gaze hoping that they are done now he stepped a few steps closer to the door.

“If you will excuse me. I am tired, and I could need some rest.” He was about to walk past Sergej, when he felt Sergej spin him around and make Victor face him once again.

“Victor! I am not sure if you understood what I meant! I don’t like to be made a fool! I have been trying my best to cover you, but if this keeps up, not only would you be in trouble, but I would also lose my position. This is something I would not allow to happen, only for your childish acts of curiosity and for you to fool around and do whatever! I will no longer allow you to sneak out. This was the last time!”

Victor frowned and pulled away his arm from Sergej’s grip, his voice stern and demanding. “Didn’t you say so yourself that you know very well in what position you are? Do I have to remember you? How dare you talk to me like this! You have no right to give me commands! Or touch me like this.” Victor glared, eyes furious.

Sergej’s expression didn’t change as he glared back at Victor unconcerned by his words. “I know my position very well, young master! But I think you must have forgotten yours!”

Victor’s expression changed as he looked at him confused when Sergej moved away to walk to his desk and open a drawer that was locked with another lock before he threw a handful of pictures on the desk.

“Is this worth all this?”

Victor hesitated, not wanting to be in this room any longer as he eventually stepped closer to look at them. When he recognised Christopher and himself on them his pulse stopped and cold sweat ran down his spine as he stepped even closer to grab them.

It were photos of them when they were caressing each other hands as they thought no one was looking, or them vanishing in some secret hideouts were they didn’t expect to be found out. Victors breath stopped.

“When…No…where did you get them from?! Did my father-“

Sergej interrupted him and shook his head instantly. “Your father doesn’t know, if he did, you were already dead. No, it was me who asked someone to take these pictures. I couldn’t allow myself to oversee you leaving at night without knowing what you were doing.” He let out a bitter laugher as his gaze dropped to the photographs.

“It is funny how easily you find the right people for such jobs these days. It seems the war is good for something at least.” He smug to himself before his expression changed to an intimidating and stern look facing Victor.

“Victor, do you know what you are doing? You are talking about my position when it is you who forgot about yours...” He paused, trying to find the right words when he shook his head in disbelieve. “... just to be a play thing for this man. How did you stoop so low as to be those nobody’s whore? It is only a matter of fact when you will be enlisted with the purpose to bring honour to his household! Do you want to soil this house’ reputation that much? Is this your childish act of rebellion towards what your father wants from you? Do you know that you could be dead before you even set food on the battlefield! Do you know what the government does with people like you? Do you have any idea what you would face if anyone would know about your pastime?”

Victor felt his body jolt by these words of disgust. He didn’t expect them, not from Sergej a man he thought he could trust. His mind felt blank, unable to utter a word he struggled to find the right words as he felt Sergej’s gaze on him.

“I…I…I am not…you are mistaken…we don’t have that sort of relation-“

The words felt like a knife stabbing his heart. How could he so easily deny his real feelings. Why would he care about what others thought of him, he was meant to die one way or another? It made no difference, yet he stood here and demanded that their relationship was nothing and it made Victor feel so dirty and cowardly. Christopher didn’t deserve that sort of denial form the man who loves him.

Victor just wanted to take back his words when Sergej couldn’t stand this act any longer.

Who was Victor trying to fool? If words wouldn’t convince Victor then Sergej would have to walk the talk.

Victor couldn’t even start his sentence when Sergej walked behind Victor to grab his wrist and turn his hand on his back as he pressed his chest down on the desk gripping his hair, causing the tools and papers to drop to the floor and scatter on the desk.

Victor let out a throaty groan as his chest hit the desk. It took him some time to realise what was going on at first as he felt his hips ache and his hand throb in an unpleasant pain.

Trying to struggle against Sergej’s action, Victor tried to get away from his grip but Sergej was too strong to fight him off.

Sergej didn’t hesitate any longer as he pulled on Victor’s collar to expose the dark marks and love bites on his neck feeling Victor’s body tense in shock.

Tears swelling in his eyes as his head was pressed harder down on the cold surface of the wooden desk, Victor tried to stop him with his words that were nothing more than a desperate whisper in vain.

“No…don’t! Sergej! ...No…! Please stop…you are hurting me…please…”

Sergej ignored his young masters demands instead moved his hand further down to Victor’s waistband and underneath his pants to slide his hand forcefully between Victors thighs as he felt the remaining slick of Victors partners sperm.

Victor jerked as his legs started to feel numb, the shame spreading through his body like poison making him unable to move. His throat felt sore as he continued to try reaching Sergej with his words at least.

“Please…No…Sergej…no…don’t…” Victor cried out but his pleas were already in vain, when he felt Sergej touch his still throbbing and sensitive area, twitching under the forced touch as he felt his fingers penetrate his swollen insides.

Body hot in shame, Victor turned his face towards the surface of the desk. His body shivered under the treatment and it made him want to throw up.

Sergej clicked his tongue and stepped away from Victor as he let go of Victors trembling body, lying motionless on the desk to show Victor his slicked fingers, smearing the transparent and sticky liquid between his fingertips.

He sighed and threw his head back to fix his hair that fell into his face from the action.

“If I am mistaken then what kind of relationship are the two of you sharing …” He paused breathing out a sigh of worry and uncertainty. “…when you do these sorts of things?”

Victor felt chills down his spine, eyes pressed together in disgrace, Sergej’s voice was now calm but so ice cold that it made Victor shiver even more. He couldn’t answer, instead Victor let his trembling body slide down the desk until his knees gave out on strength and his body sacked to the floor, robbed of his pride, humiliated and exposed. Victor could only shut his eyes as he pressed his lips together.

The words stumbling from his lips, unable to build a clear sentence, he tried to pull his shirt back over his shoulders to cover the marks, which he knew were there.  A few moments ago he would still have felt proud about them before he was humiliated like this. He tried to open and shut his lips, trying to talk, but he didn’t know what to say at first and the words didn’t seem to want to leave his mouth as he tried to defend himself with his last remaining pride.

“How…how…co… could you…do…”

His voice cracked when Sergej kneeled next to him wiping his fingers on a handkerchief, he had pulled out from underneath his waistcoat. Trying to reach out for Victor to touch his shoulder when Victor jerked away in fear. Sergej clicked his tongue, sounding regretful and guilty as he saw Victor like that, but he knew that would be the only way to convince him to end it, even if it would mean to lose his young masters trust forever.

“Victor, I know my methods are going too far, but please understand, you can’t keep this relationship up. You must end it! If you are found out, it will mean death and dishonour for you and your family and there will done worse things to you than those I just did to you. I didn’t want to act that way, but you left me no choice. How much longer do you think I can hide your clothes stained with paint? Your escapes late at night? Your body covered in marks?” Sergej’s voice sounded now more of a pleading as he gentle reached out to caress Victor’s shoulders desperate his previous neglection. Victor could feel his stomach clench by the thought how Sergej dared to act now as he tried to excuse his actions.

“I don’t want you to risk your position just for some nobody…”

Victor was trembling and even if he could in some reasonable but tortuous way understand Sergej’s actions, the betrayal and shame he felt would last on for an eternity. He didn’t want to talk and it seemed his voice wouldn’t want to come out but he still forced himself to speak. Clinging on to his clothes as he tried to cover as much of his marked neck with the fabric as he could.

“He is not a nobody...he loves me…we…we love each other…you…someone like you would never understand this...” His voice was a mere whisper but Sergej knew he was serious.

Clicking his tongue, Sergej got up from kneeling besides Victor and offered Victor his hand. Instead of accepting it, Victor just glared at him and refused to take it and slapped it away as he tried to heave himself up on his feet.

“Don’t touch me! Don’t ever touch me again!”

Victor bite back his tears as his voice cracked. Sergej frowned worried as he watched Victor get up put pulled back his hand. Victor attempted to walk out of the room but his knees were still weak from the humiliation as he handled himself out of the room holding on to the wall to assure his legs not to give out on him.

Sergej watched him stumble away, wanting to go after him but knowing that he no longer had the right to do so. He had already overstepped the mark with his actions, if he would do more, it would only be meaningless anyway. He frowned, cursing himself when he heard suddenly a loud clatter.

Without hesitation he rushed out of his office to the location he figured out the noise must have come from. His heart fell as he saw the young master huddling on the floor, sobbing and clenching his fists until his knuckles turned white.

Sergej pressed his lips together, his wrinkles deepening on his forehead as he squatted beside Victor.

“Victor, can you get up? Please, let me take you to your room.”

Victor jolted and hissed bitter. “I told you not to touch me! If it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t be in this condition!”

Sergej just wanted to back away, but as soon as he touched Victor and noticed how his body was burning up he moved without thinking. Victor panted trying to support his body with his arms as he struggled to get up, but stumbled back on the floor. Sergej frowned and kneeled beside Victor anyway to heave his body up into his arms.

“I know you don’t want me to touch you but please let me take you to your room…you are running a fever.”

Victor too weak to struggle, his throat too sore to speak and his body too hot to move, just let himself get carried to his room, welcoming the soft- and coolness of his bed underneath him as Sergej let him lay down.

Victor’s eyes felt heavy as he noticed it was hard for him to focus on anything, only when Sergej leaned over him and felt his cool hand caress his cheeks he let out a relieved sigh.

Sergej on the other hand looked even more concerned than before.

“Young master, you are running a fever, we need to cool your body down.”

Victor wanted to yell, wanted to tell him to leave him alone after what he just did to him, but his body didn’t want to listen to what his brain thought. He just laid motionless on the bed. His limbs heavy and hot on the soft mattress and his mind dizzy and clouded from the fever, he barely noticed Sergej had left to get a bowl with cold water and a facecloth, which he now dabbed over his cheeks and forehead to cool him. Victor moaned pleased from the cooling sensation and shut his eyes. Sergej helped him undress and change as he constantly whispered swears as he looked at Victors marked body. His body was covered in bite and love marks, distorting Victors fair skin like scares, Sergej had to hold back his anger as he helped Victor get dressed, concussion written all over his face.

“How could he do this until you became like this? Is he an animal in heat?” Sergej bit his lips as he pulled the blanked back over Victors body to reach out to cool the facecloth again and put it back on Victor’s forehead.

Victor blinked his eyes, trying to turn his head that felt heavier than usual as he looked at Sergej from underneath his silver eyelashes.

“…He? His name is…Christopher…He…he likes to claim me as his own…You…would never understand what we feel…he…can see…He can see right through me…like no other…when I am with him…” Victor sighed as if it was hard for him to speak. “…when I am with him I can’t hide anything…and I don’t have to hold back on what I want…I don’t care what you say…I will not stop seeing him…I am not foolish enough to have any expectation to survive this war…you might have phrased it as honour for the family but we know that I am already darned to die and my father wouldn’t even care about my death…”

His throat felt sore and the fever made him feel so weak, but Victor needed to tell Sergej, he needed him to know.

“...for father it would just prove my worthlessness. No matter how long mother tries to make me stay at home, I know that my enlistment will come eventually…but you know…just for now…for the little time I have left…I…I want to be happy…just for the little more time I have left…Can’t…can’t you understand that? I don’t care if our relationship will mean the death to me, as long as I can die without regrets.”

Sergej felt his chest clench looking at Victor. He knew how much Victor depended on him and yet he betrayed him in such a humiliating manner. The guilt made his chest feel heavy as he looked at Victors feverish eyes but he knew he couldn’t turn back the time.

He remembers the image of the little boy Victor used to be. Weak and fragile like a feather, easily to be swayed away if not treated carefully, yet so strong and persistent like a diamond, never allowing to show any flaws. Sergej bit his lips as he looked for a chair to take a seat next to Victors bed and looked at him.

“Victor, I am sorry for what I did to you, I now I had no right, but I am worried about you, young master Victor. I think I must indeed be a fool if I would not admit that I did not notice how much more lively and happy you were the past months ever since you met that man.”

Victor sighed his body throbbing from the fever as his lips build a tired smile. “Christopher…His name is Christopher…you…you don’t have to call him ‘that man’. I would appreciate if you could call him by his name…”

Sergej frowned and was too tired himself to start another argument as he just nodded, changing the cloth on Victors forehead once again.

“I know that this relationship means danger, especially during the war. No, not only the relationship or during the war...there will never be a Russia who will accept that sort of relationship. Your sneaking out at night is dangerous itself. What if we get another airstrike? We never know what will come next! This is the curse of the war. I just want to keep you save…but I can’t if you are so reckless…Sneaking out at night and coming home with your body covered in scars and running a fever. How can he do this to you if you say he loves you? Does he know who you are?”

Victor felt his eyes becoming heavier as he tried to speak but regardless of that, he sighs. “He does, but he doesn’t care…He loves me for the me who I am …not for my status.”

Sergej laughed bitter dabbing Victors face with his cool hand, brushing away his hair. “What a foolish man…but I think it needs two fools to engage in such a relationship.”

Sergej’s gentle and familiar teasing made Victor feel at ease as he tried to banish the memory of the incident from earlier out of his mind. “I have to agree with you…I think we are fools…fools for each other …”

Sergej sighed letting out a faint chuckle before he bowed his head.

“Young master …I am apologizing again for what I did. I just thought that would be the only way to convince you, but now that I heard you and see how serious you are, I will shut my lips. I know I am just your butler and I already said and did too much of today. I just... but please allow me to just say one more thing…I just want you to be happy and safe.”

Victor sighed and tried to reach out to touch Sergej when he met his attempt and cupped his hand between his palms. Victor smiled and shut his eyes.

“I will be happy and safe as long as I can…but I am happy with Christopher.”

Sergej shut his lips trying to build a soft smile as he regretted his previous actions now even more.

“Yes, young master Victor…I know that now…Now please rest…we need your fever to go down.”

Victor nodded his head before he drifted off to sleep with Sergej watching over his sleep.

 

 

Detroit, 2017

 

November

 

It wasn’t hard for Yuuri to notice how nervous Victor seemed the instance he had asked Yuuri out. Although it made Yuuri feel confused by a lot more than just the thoughts of why someone like Victor would seem nervous asking anyone out, Yuuri bit his lip unconsciously as the words echoed in his mind. ‘ask out’…Yuuri felt his cheeks blush and his heart starting to beat faster while he felt his palms becoming moist. Before he could control the words from being blurting out loud, Yuuri whispered.

“Are you asking me out? Me?!”

Yuuri sounded just as confused as Victor’s expression looked like when he couldn’t hold back to smile.

“I…well…” Victor looked nervous and took a step back to bring more distance between them. Almost as if he read Yuuri’s question as an obvious refusal.

“I do…” As if it were necessary he turned his head to make sure that they really were the only ones in the room. “Unless you see someone else besides us two in this room you would think I could have asked?”

Both made sure to look, not even caring how silly this action would be as their eyes met again and they both smiled at each other shyly.

Yuuri felt his pulse starting to hammer against his skin, when it suddenly came to pause the moment Victor’s eyelashes swung open.

The rich blue colour of Victor’s eyes flashed Yuuri even more now that they looked at each other again than ever before. The white snowy light from outside the window made his eyes look even more marvellous.

Yuuri could swear, something seemed to pull him towards that rich colour. The urge to dive deep into those eyes grew as he noticed he had moved closer towards Victor until he could feel Victor’s body heat only a few steps away from him.

Victor caught his breath as Yuuri came closer, reflexively reaching out to place his hands on Yuuri’s shoulders as the distance between them decreased. Yuuri sighed as he felt his touch, but he didn’t pay it much attention as he stepped even closer until he was only a few millimetres away from Victor’s lips.

Victor didn’t dare to breath nor move. It was as if he didn’t know what he should do. His brain started to ache as all sorts of possible actions and reactions popped up in his mind. Yet here he was frozen unable to believe what he had just heard.

Yuuri’s lips had moved as Victor felt Yuuri’s heated palms caress his face. So gentle.  So tender that it made Victor’s entire world spin. Words so soft and sweet that it left Victor’s heart throbbing.

“You are so beautiful.”

Victor gasped as his jaw dropped open. Yuuri’s hands caressed him as if he was something fragile. Something precious and Victor’s chest clenched. It was as if his entire body was longing for this sort of touch. This tenderness. The simple fact to be treated so special, so dear, like nothing else in the world. Victor’s cheeks got hotter as his own grip on Yuuri’s arms became tighter.

“Yuuri…”

Victor breathed and as soon as he did Yuuri jerked away from him forcing Victor to do the same as they stared at each other. The perfect moment that seemed to break through all the tension, the unknown was shattered the moment Victor had dared to call out the name his heart was already yelling with all its might.

“I …I am sorry…I…didn’t mean to…I just…you are so…I am sorry…I don’t know what I am saying. I am sorry.”

Yuuri muttered flustered as Victor stared at him.

Victor cursed himself to have ruined this short moment of perfection when he caught another glimpse of Yuuri’s blushed cheeks. And within a second, the awkwardness of the moment before was gone. Yuuri clenched his shirt with his hand. While Yuuri was cursing himself unknown to Victor too, why he would act so silly to a total stranger, Victor had started to smile, daring to reach out to caress Yuuri’s other hand.

He felt so close to him already, although he didn’t know anything about him than what he read in the few articled he had looked up the past hours and it made him irrationally impatient.

“Yuuri, can I ask you to answer be truthful.”

Yuuri’s heart dropped to his knees as he felt his head nod, unsure of what Victor would want to know now.

Victor seemed to have noticed the sudden tension back in Yuuri’s body as he caressed the back of his hand with his thumb.

“If you are free later this evening. I would like you to go out with me. I leave the reason you might think of why I would ask you out so suddenly to your imagination, but as for me… I am convinced now. I want to get to know you more and I want to explain to you why I am here. Would you give me the honour to do so?”

He smiled, reading Yuuri’s confused expression as Yuuri was trying to figure out the meaning of Victor’s mysterious declaration before he let go of Yuuri’s hand.

Yuuri looked up as he frowned his forehead. “Go out with you?” Yuuri repeated Victor’s words trying to ignore the embarrassing moment from just before as he continued thinking out loud.

“I am done in about an hour…I think I could eat something then.” He blushed as he met Victor’s happy expression.

“Excellent!” Victor beamed when suddenly his expression darkened and caused him to frown nervously.

Yuuri tilted his head slightly nervous as he tried to read Victor’s change of mood.

“Victor?”

Victor’s heart skipped a beat by the way Yuuri had called his name and he could feel his blood rising back into his cheeks.

“Ahh...I am sorry...I just...”

Victor tried to find the right words and as he was looking for them, Yuuri found himself smiling as he thought ‘how cute’ Victor was now.  

Nervously he brushed his bangs out of his face as he tucked them up behind his ear. “I am sorry…but…I haven’t been here before…Maybe it would be alright for you to suggest a place you would like to go to?”

Yuuri chuckled as Victor’s words got heavier on the accent as Yuuri noticed his uncertainty. Victor obviously surprised to hear Yuuri chuckle like this had to smile too as Yuuri replied to him.

“Uhm…do you dislike anything, or do you have any allergies?” Yuuri asked carefully and had to hold back what sort of a cliché-like-question this was as he waited for Victor’s answer.

Victor shook his head and smiled brushing his hair back once again. “I can eat pretty much everything…as long as it looks tasty and doesn’t have to do with insects.”

Yuuri bend his brow as he shook his head agreeing. “Lucky you. I am not the sort of person who likes those things. You are in good hands.”

Victor met Yuuri’s smile and nodded as he only replied to the last sentence of Yuuri’s reply. “I certainly am.”

Yuuri blushed again by Victor’s substile hint but this time decided to not pay it much attention to avoid another embarrassing moment.

“Well…then…how about ‘Wright & Co’? They have the best steaks of the entire city. It is also a good place if you have something to talk about and don’t want to be interrupted. I think this might be a good place…for I mean you said...I mean…I didn’t mean anything weird...just you said...”

Yuuri muttered unsure if he might have just implied something stupid when Victor nodded and smiled.

“Yes…Yuuri this sounds perfect. Wright & Co, you said is the name? Then should we meet there? At 8pm? Is that too late? Too early?”

Yuuri nodded and shook his head at the same time. “It is perfect…Uh…but will you find the way?”

Yuuri sounded worried and for a second, he felt like he should suggest picking Victor up with his car. He knew pretty much all the hotels in the city, so he would not have a problem to pick Victor up. That way they could go there together, but when he was about to suggest it, Victor already replied to him and caused Yuuri’s thoughts to become unimportant.

“Oh, I will just ask my driver. I think he will know the way.” Victor smiled at Yuuri holding back to reach out to caress Yuuri’s shoulder again.

“I make sure to be there by 8. Thank you for hearing me out, Yuuri. I am looking forward to our date.”

Yuuri nodded as his heart began to beat even faster hearing Victor say his name. His eyes fixed on Victor’s expression, Victor smiled as he turned to the door then took a few steps toward before he turned back to Yuuri, pointing to Yuuri’s hips.

“I hope you won’t get a bruise there…” Implying to the moment Yuuri had stumbled back against the desk. “I am sorry for having interrupted you so suddenly.” Victor bowed his head when Yuuri frowned,  not sure what Victor was talking about. But before Yuuri could ask, Victor already chuckled, knowing that Yuuri must have had forgotten about it already. “I mean your hip…You hit it as I interrupted you. Didn’t you?”

Yuuri let out a realising sigh as he covered the spot with his palm and shook his head.

“Oh…I don’t even feel it. Don’t worry.”

Victor seemed relieved as he walked to the door to open it. “That’s good to hear…Then until later, Yuuri.”

Yuuri nodded once again when Victor vanished behind the shut door and with him the tension in Yuuri’s body.

As soon as the door fell shut, Yuuri’s legs gave in and he sunk down to the floor in disbelieve of what just happened.

Yuuri’s head was spinning. Not only because Victor’s scent was still heavy in the room but also because he could not believe what he just agreed to. His mind felt like a blank space. Without hesitation he reached for his phone and dialled Phichit’s number.

A few bleeps later Phichit picked up the phone with a deep sigh.

“Listen Yuuri I didn’t mean to-“

By the familiar sound of Phichit’s calm voice Yuuri immediately felt relieved as he interrupted his friend.

“Phichit I am so sorry, You are right with everything you said, I just didn’t want to hear it, I am sorry I got mad at you and ran away, I know I was acting weird, I know I have been a terrible friend to you but Phichit, if the slights change exists that you can forgive me, then please tell me that I am not hallucinating and that the thing that just happened and what I am about to do is not just me becoming totally crazy.”

Yuuri took a deep breath as he finished. The words had come out in one sentence without even breathing. It was quiet on the other side of the line and for short moment he thought Phichit would still be mad at him and had ended the call. The anxiety building up in him, Yuuri waited a few more seconds before he could hear Phichit sigh as if their dispute form earlier didn’t even happen.

“Yuuri where are you right now? At the institute?”

Yuuri sighed relieved as he once again felt like he didn’t even deserve a friend like Phichit while at the same time he was incredibly happy and grateful he was by his side.

His voice cracked as he tried to hold back an anxiety attack as he grabbed his phone with both hands.

“I am in my office…in the institute…but I will go home now…Can you come there? I really need to see you, I don’t know what I should do, Phichit.”

Phichit sighed and then there was a break as Yuuri could here a door fall shut on the other end of the line. A few seconds later Phichit answered.

“I am on my way…I’ll be there in about twenty minutes.”

Yuuri felt his eyes become watery as relieve washed over him. “Phichit thank you so much…and I am so sorry!...I’ll be there in a bit too…if you are there before me then you know where I have my spare key.” Yuuri waited for Phichit’s answer to assure him he knew then sighed relieved. “Okay…see you there.”

Yuuri hung up after Phichit had said ‘bye’ too, then got up from the floor to grab his things and leave the room without even caring about to look at ‘David’ once again as he entered the code of his office door to shut it up this time for real.

As he walked down the stairs to the exit, he saw Sara and Michele who were once again fighting. Yuuri was certain it would be over something that most likely had to do with how Michele thought Sara should have to act in front of other men. If Yuuri were to be honest, he was glad that Sara had such a protective brother, but he couldn’t really understand Michele at times. But then again, he had to remember Mari, his older sister and how protective she was over her baby brother and Yuuri could relate to Michele in some way.

He was just about to reach the exit when he met JJ waiting at his usual spot to secure the exit.

“You are leaving already? Didn’t you just get back?”

Yuuri sighed and wished that JJ would not have asked him, since it would have been easier for him, to just sneak out just like that, than make up something, but now he had to come up with an excuse.

“Oh... you see, I got another appointment. I totally missed I had it scheduled...I have to leave early today.”

JJ nodded but noticed Yuuri’s nervousness. “Are you having a date?”

Yuuri jolted as the blood rushed into his face and he turned away, quickly walking past JJ to the door.

“No...what are..you...no of course not...anyway bye. Till tomorrow.”

Yuuri knew he was a bad liar, but he just didn’t want to admit anything and make an even greater fool out of him than he already thought he was.

JJ had just tried to reply to him when he already saw the door fall shut behind Yuuri and just dropped his shoulders with a loud sigh as he was shaking his head watching Yuuri leave.

“If not, then why were you getting so red.”

 

* * *

 

 

Detroit, Crowne Plaza Hotel

 

Victor just got to the hotel when he was greeted at the front desk by a young man who was standing behind the counter.

“Ah, Mr. Nikiforov, Sir. Welcome back. I hope you were able to find what you came here for?”

Victor was slightly bewildered by the way the young man had asked him that question, when he remembered that he did tell him, as he first checked in that he was staying here to look for something in the city. Well he wasn’t exactly looking for some-thing, more like for someone, but Victor didn’t really want to say too much about his private matters...at least not yet.

Lately he had to deal with lots of gossip articles and fake interpretations of the things he did, he didn’t need another thing that could scream for a scandal.

“Yes, I very much did...more than I had expected to. Thank you.” Victor couldn’t help but smug as he remembered Yuuri’s face.

“I am very happy to hear that, Sir.”

Victor nodded, approving the younger man’s statement as he seemed to check something on the tablet before he looked back at Victor.

“Your luggage is in your room, as well as your dogs. I have taken the liberty of having called a pet sitter for your dogs. One of our staff had recommended him and we thought it would be a good idea for the time being you were gone. I hope that is fine with you?”

Victor smiled very grateful as he felt bad for having totally forgotten to take care of that himself.

“It very much is! I am so sorry! I feel like a terrible owner to have forgotten this. Thank you very much.”

The young man nodded assuring as he continued to explain. “As you know, our hotel does not allow pets in general, but for special guest like you, we happen to make exceptions, Sir. Although I must excuse ourselves, because we might not appear to you as well prepared regarding those circumstances. But in the name of our hotel, I ask you to please don’t worry about the welfare of your dogs. We will do our best to assure that their stay will be as pleasurable as yours, Sir.”

The young man bowed his head briefly and at the time he lifted his head he met Victor’s smile.

“I am very sorry for the trouble and I appreciate all your efforts! I am sure that me and my dogs will have a very comfortable time at your hotel. Thank you very much for your care. I hope you won’t hold back to make sure to charge me on any extra fees you have to face in case my dogs may cause you trouble, although I am confident they won’t.”

Victor chuckled tenderly thinking about his dear pets when the younger man joined, meeting Victor’s expression with a smile.

“Certainly, Sir. I wish you a pleasant stay. If you have any other wishes or questions, feel free to inform us immediately.”

Victor nodded his head again as he took the card-key and made his way to the elevators.

 

Once he arrived at his hotel room, he heard a calm voice and his dogs excitedly barking.

“Good! Now sit!”

Victor walked further into the room then saw a young man with dark hair and a slender figure playing with his puddles.

“Hello?”

The man got up from the floor and the next moment he had turned his head, the dogs followed their  pet-sitter’s gaze when they saw their owner and rushed to Victor. Excitedly wagging their tails as they snuggled to his legs, Victor leaned down to pat them when he turned to the pet sitter and reached out his hand to greet him.

“You must be the one who looked after them? Ahm...you are?”

The black haired smiled and shook Victor’s hand then nodded. “Yes, I am Seung-gil. My friend called me and asked if I could help. I am an owner of a husky and sometimes my friends would ask me to watch their dogs. The hotel didn’t really offer that service, so they came to me. I hope that was fine with you? Your dogs are really wonderful and so smart.”

Victor smiled proudly as he kneeled to pick up Vicchan and hold him in his arms as he fondled him behind his ear, while Makkachin made herself comfortable next to his owner.

“Yeah, they are smart, but sometimes they can be a handful. I am glad the hotel called you. My doogs seem to like you too. If it wasn’t for the hotel staff and you, I suppose I wouldn’t know what I would have done.”

Seung-gil nodded warmly as he leaned down to pat Makkachin gently when Victor let Vicchan down again too who ended up walking over to Makkachin to curl up beside her.

Victor stared at them dotingly when he looked up to Seung-gil and felt sort of bad, since he another request to make.

“Seung-gil? I am not sure, if I get your name correctly...It may sound weird the way I pronounce it.”

Seung-gil chuckled but shook his head. “No, it sounds actually really good.”

Victor sighed relieved when he continued. “I would have a favour to ask you...I’ll be gone in about an hour...I know my dogs are not really troublemakers, but they should not be alone in an unfamiliar place for too long without anyone watching over them. Would you mind taking care of them until I would be back...I know this is much to ask, since it might be late...but I feel like I can trust you and so do my dogs. I make sure to pay you well too, but you would save me.”

Victor almost sounded as if he was begging when Seung-gil smiled and nodded.

“It is my day off today and my dogs are with my roommate, so I think I could stay.”

Victor looked relieved when he felt a bit awkward to ask one more thing. “Ahm...I also hope you won’t tell or post anywhere online whose dogs you watch...I kind of want my stay here to be kept private...I am not sure if you know...”

Seung-gil smiled and shook his head. “Please don’t worry at all! I won’t tell anyone. To be honest up until now, I didn’t even know who you were. The hotel staff informed me discreetly.” He laughed nervously when Victor exhaled sort of relaxed and hurt that he wasn’t as popular as he thought although he knew it was silly.

“Well I think...I am...I am glad to hear that...Then I will go get myself ready. Please...feel at ...at home? I guess.” Victor brushed through his hair as he looked around the hotel room, which was certainly pretty but still as cold and clean like a hotel room should be and nothing close to ‘home’.  He laughed nervously when Seung-gil smiled back at him then took the dogs to walk into the next room that must be the living room of the suite.

Victor watched his dogs leave then let out a deep sigh before he walked to his suitcases to hang up his clothes before he picked an outfit out. He reached for a turtle neck pullover in grey, a pair of pants and a blazer he thought would round up the outfit nicely.

After placing the clothes on the bed, he headed to the shower. Victor felt as if his entire body recovered. As the hot water splashed down on his body, he realised how long ago his last shower was and it made Victor think ‘too long ago’. Victor had been on a plane for hours and then the first thing he did was look for Yuuri.

By the thought of Yuuri, he felt his heart skip a beat and the excitement to see him again was almost unbearable.

He washed his hair and body real fast then got out to dry himself. Fixing his hair and head back to the bedroom to get dressed. Once he approved of the way he looked and took a quick selfie to post on his Instagram, he headed to his dogs and Seung-gil.

“I put my phone number on the table besides the bed, if you need anything or my dogs are causing you too much trouble, please don’t hold back to call me.”

Seung-gil nodded and looked at Victor, his eyes going up and down his body as if he was sizing him up. Nervously if his outfit would be a little too much, Victor looked at himself following Seung-gils eyes.

“Does this look okay?”

Victor knew that his outfit was perfect. He would never dare pick clothes that would not fit to the sort of event he would go to, yet now he was in an entire different situation. He would have a date with the person who made his heart skip and he didn’t wanted to make a mistake.

Looking at Seung-gil in anticipation he caught his breath until Seung-gil would speak up.

“Not that my opinion would mean anything to you...-“

Victor shook his head disagreeing. “It really does, it super does right now!”

Seung-gil almost had to laugh how cute he thought Victor’s reaction had been when he continued.

“I think you look really good and ...charming?...I guess...I mean you are really good looking.”

Victor exhaled with a smile then turned to the mirror on the other side of the room to check himself again before he nodded in agreement. “Thank you, Seung-gil. Now I can go with confidence. After all I don’t want to be late.” He chuckled. “Thank you for watching my dogs.”

Victor walked to Vicchan and Makkachin to pat their fur as he fondled them behind their ears and talked to them.

“Please show yourself from your best side, don’t make papa sad.”

He smiled at them then reached out to squeeze Seung-gil arm thankful as he walked to the door. “If you get hungry, just order something on my bill, I will tell the hotel staff as I leave. Oh and of course just leave the room if they need to step outside. I am sure you can ask them to let you back in the room...And I am sorry to ask you for that much...but I am very thankful.”

Seung-gil assured Victor that he and the dogs will be fine and after a moment of hesitation, Victor nodded before he left to meet with Yuuri.

 

* * *

 

 

A few minutes later, Yuuri arrived at his apartment. As expected Phichit was already there waiting for him on his couch. Knees pulled up to his chest and his chin resting on his legs as he scrolled through social media.

“Phichit...I think I am going crazy” Yuuri cried out as he flopped down on the couch next to his friend as he snuggled himself on his side.

“As if that would be something new?” Phichit teased back and Yuuri was glad that they were still okay but still felt bad about earlier.

“Phichit, I am sorry about the things I said at the restaurant...I didn’t mean it like that...well not most of it...I shouldn’t have yelled at you.”

Yuuri leaned back and looked at his friend who just met him with a knowing smile.

“I know, now where does the shoe hurt? What exactly happened?”

Yuuri sighed and for a short moment he planned to hold back on telling Phichit everything but decided it would be for the best to just be honest.

It took him some time to explain everything what had happened while Phichit was just quietly listening to it until Yuuri was finished.

After Yuuri had said everything, Phichit just leaned back on the couch and sighed.

“You really wanted to kiss the painting?”

Yuuri cried out and shook Phichit’s shoulder in a cute manner.

“That is not important now!...I mean what am I supposed to do with Victor? I can’t possibly go to that date!”

Phichit shook his head and shifted his position to look at Yuuri.

“What did you say was his name again?”

“Victor...Victor Nikifov no...Nikiforof?...Or was it Nikiforov?”

While Yuuri was thinking about a few more possible options how Victor’s surname had sounded like. One more ridiculous than the other, Phichit already put it in his phone to search for it, when his eyes grew wide as he checked Victor’s Wikipedia entry.

“Victor Nikiforov, 28 years old, designer of his own label and model as well as the man of Russia’s fashion world.” Yuuri stared at Phichit as he saw his eyes skimming through the articles on his phone. After a few seconds Phichit gasped and turned his phone around to let Yuuri see what he had found.

Yuuri had squint his eyes to focus as he saw a few pictures of various models. For a moment Yuuri didn’t know what Phichit tried to show him when he realised the clothes they wore.

The models were all walking on the runway and looked stunning, Yuuri thought but what made his eyes grew wider was that the clothes they wore were the ones he had worn for that photo shooting a little while back.

Unsure what this and that would mean he looked at Phichit when he let out a deep sigh as he must had noticed that Yuuri had no clue.

“Yuuri...Victor Nikiforov...Victor Nikiforov... VN...Yuuri, VN were the initials of all the outfits you wore for that magazine! Victor Nikiforov is the designer of those clothes! Holy shit! The Victor Nikiforov came to meet you! That guy is super famous! Not just in Russia but internationally now too! The girls at my college are all head over heels for him! Yuuri you are amazing!”

Yuuri grunted. “I am not amazing! That just makes things worse! What am I supposed to do on a date with some hell ass famous designer!”

Phichit didn’t seem to care as he looked at some google picture images of Victor. “I knew that the picture of the painting you showed me looked familiar, I just didn’t pay it much attention...well it makes sense that he would want to meet you...I just wonder why he asked you out on a date...”

Phichit continued to think out loud when Yuuri got more and more annoyed. “Not helpful Phichit-kun!” He sighed and whined as he pulled on Phichit’s sleeve.

“What am I supposed to do!?”

Phichit got up from the couch and walked over to Yuuri’s bedroom. Yuuri followed him feeling slightly ignored when he saw where Phichit was going.

“Phichit?”

“First of all, you need to shower, you smell of paint and other chemicals who no one would find appealing.” Phichit wrinkled his nose then pushed Yuuri towards the bathroom. “You go and shower...I’ll pick out an outfit for you.”

Yuuri opened his arms to hold on to the doorframe to prevent Phichit from pushing him further into the other room.

“Wait...do you mean I will go to the date? Phichit didn’t you listen to what I just said?”

Phichit sighed and let go of Yuuri. “I did, but Yuuri I think you didn’t. Victor Nikiforov, THE Victor Nikiforov came all the way from Russia to meet you and get to talk to you and asked YOU out for a date. Do I have to really explain to you what the only thing is for you to do now?”

Yuuri frowned. “Obviously I am not going.”

Phichit sighed and pushed Yuuri further into the room. “Oh hell you will go! Didn’t you say that if you could you would date David?”

“I never said that!” Yuuri countered when Phichit threw his hands with a whatever-gesture in the air and sighed. “Yuuri Victor is real...he is out of flesh and blood and he is here...He wanted to meet you and to talk to you...Are you seriously telling me that you would ditch him before you even talked to him properly after you told that man that he is beautiful?”

Yuuri felt the blood rise to his head as he remembered that moment and bit his lower lip. Phichit grinned knowing as he put his hands on Yuuri’s shoulders and moved him now without protest into the bathroom.

“I told you...well make sure to wash up thoroughly you never know what the night could bring.” Phichit winked before he shut the door of the bathroom behind him.

Yuuri was not even in the condition to realise what his friend was implying since he was still too embarrassed about his memory in the atelier and how he almost had kissed Victor too.

 

It took him a few more minutes longer than usual to shower since half of it Yuuri was spacing out underneath the water, in denial to believe what he was about to do. Once he finished and stepped out of the bathroom, Phichit was laying on his bed and checking his phone as usual. Next to him were clothes, Yuuri never even thought he owned until that day, laid out neatly.

“Since when do I own them?”

Phichit hesitated to raise his head from his phone as he met Yuuri’s expression and smiled.

“I found them in one of the shopping bags from when we went shopping together a few months ago, I felt sad as I saw you didn’t even yet wore them...Even the price tags were still on them. Tsk...Bad boy.” Phichit teased. “So I thought you should were them today...and for the near future...when everything goes well... I hope Victor will help you out regarding your fashion sense.” Phichit sighed. “Because you have non...and that what you think of would be fashionable could need some more help and I am at my wits’ ends with your wardrobe. I think only a bomb could help you now.”

Yuuri frowned and walked over to his closet and reached out for a few of his clothes. “Don’t be so mean...I like my style and besides clothes are meant to wear not to show off...” ‘although Victor did look good in his clothes today.’ He finished his sentence in his mind.

Phichit sighed and got up from his bed shaking his head.

“Well fashion won’t certainly be a thing you two will have in common.”

Yuuri glared at Phichit cutely as he walked slightly pouty to his bed and reached for the clothes Phichit picked. Taking them with him, he went to put them on in the bathroom.

 

When he was ready, it was 7pm and he had still good half an hour until he should leave to get there on time. Yuuri had put on the clothes who Phichit recommended and had to admit that he looked better than usual. The slim black long sleeve shirt and the tight light blue jeans felt more comfortable than they looked at first glance. At least as much as Yuuri would dare to judge.

Phichit further suggested Yuuri to wear his black lace-up shoes and pair it with his olive coloured coat. By the time it was time to leave Yuuri felt less tense than he thought as Phichit walked him to the door.

“Will you stay over tonight?” Yuuri asked as he let his charged phone vanish in his pocket and grabbed for the keys.

“Should I?”

Phichit asked as Yuuri put on his coat and checked his reflection one last time in the mirror. Phichit had also styled Yuuri’s hair slightly out of his face. He looked a little less nerdy than compared to his usual style and with the pair of transparent glasses he picked himself for today, he couldn’t help but feel pretty good and maybe even nice to look at.

“I think I would like it more if I knew you would be here once I came back...I mean maybe this will be just a total mess...I don’t even know what I should talk about...what if he asks me what I was doing with the painting...and also we are both guys... wouldn’t it be weird?”

Phichit shook his head. “You are quick to notice that...Listen Yuuri, stop caring about your silly Japanese standards. This is the US. Two guys going out on a date is nothing special anymore...we are not in Japan. Just have a nice evening and don’t worry about what you should talk about. As of what you told me he was the one who wants to explain most of it to you, so just listen to him and find out how you two tick... Just have some fun for fucks sake and don’t worry so much. That guy came all the way here for you, just be yourself.”

Yuuri felt now the nervousness growing even more instead of feeling calmer. “But what if I mess up...what if...Oh no shit!”

Phichit frowned confused. “What?”

Yuuri bit his lips and sighed. “I didn’t make any reservations for us at ‘Wright & Co’! What if we won’t get a table? Oh Phichit, maybe I should just stay he-“

Phichit grunted annoyed and shoved Yuuri out of his flat then smiled. “You better get your ass there! I am sure you get a nice spot, just stop acting like a wimp. You look great and now go make me proud Katsuki!”

Like this Phichit shut the door in front of Yuuri and for a few seconds Yuuri starred at the closed door before he left.

 

* * *

 

 

Just on time, Yuuri arrived at the restaurant. He had hoped he was the first one to arrive and make sure they would get a table when his eyes caught an awfully familiar shade of grey hair, standing out of the crowd.

Victor was already waiting at the counter, probably in line to get a table. His heart began to beat faster as he headed to him. “Ah, I am sorry I am late.”

He bowed out of habit as he looked at Victor and felt his heart beat even faster now that he realised he really was here. Now there was no going back anymore.

Victor looked stunning and it almost took Yuuri’s breath away. He wore a grey, probably cashmere woolly -  Yuuri was by no means an expect he could only suggest it – turtle neck pullover, a green blazer and some plain black pants and shoes. Somewhere in his mind Yuuri hoped Victor didn’t miss to wear a coat, since winter in Detroit can be cruel, but he probably just had it already hung up at the wardrobe.

The entire outfit looked like straight out of a fashion magazine and now that Yuuri already knew what sort of job Victor had, thanks to Phichit’s research, he had to agree that Victor knew exactly what he did to show off his features. Which were pretty much everything of him. Victor was beautiful and only an idiot would think otherwise, at least this much Yuuri knew.

His grey hair and pullover as well as the green of his blazer, that sort of made a good contrast to his opal coloured eyes looked stunning and Yuuri fell in love with how the colours matched together in harmony. What made Victor appear even more beautiful than he already was.

“No, you are not, I just was too early.” Victor smiled as his reply threw Yuuri back from his thoughts.

“Really...Oh...were you waiting for a table?”

Victor nodded. “They said there will be one free in a few minutes and I should wait for the time being. Is it usually this busy here? Would it have been better if we made a reservation?”

Yuuri could feel his cheeks starting to burn out of embarrassment when he nodded, thinking of Phichit’s words to just be himself. “Ah...yeah...we, well I at least should have thought about making a reservation, but I was too busy to think of it...I am sorry you have to waste your time waiting for a table now...”

Victor’s eyes grew wide as he looked at Yuuri and immediately shook his head in denial.

“There would be no way I would think that waiting with you here would be a waste of my time. On the contrary I am glad you were able to find the time to meet me. I know I could have asked for a meeting with you less suddenly, but I just wanted to meet you as soon as possible, Yuuri.”

Yuuri licked his lips and swallowed as he heard Victor say his name again. The ‘r’ of his name rolling a little longer than it was supposed to be, due to his Russian accent and that little difference made Yuuri’s pulse throb faster. 

“Ah...uhm...is that so...but shouldn’t it be the other way around?”  Yuuri asked slightly insecure.

A little wrinkle built between his eyebrows as Victor tried to get the meaning behind Yuuri’s words.

Catching up on the taller man’s confusion, Yuuri explained.

“Phi-...I mean my friend...looked up your name...after I told him I would meet you...ah... of course he wouldn’t tell anyone else about us... I mean not us as US but...you ...about you...I...”

Like a waterfall the words who made no sense came out of Yuuri and the more nervous he got the more confusing his sentences made sense. As he realised that his stuttering would only make it worse he paused himself at once and shut his lips.

His cheeks burning hotter as he bit his lower lip before he continued, trying to sound a little calmer.

“I am sorry... I meant to say...I didn’t know you were the designer of the clothes I wore for that magazines shooting...I am not that familiar with fashion.”

Yuuri admitted with a heavy blush over his cheeks as Victor looked at him smitten, trying to make sure not to cause him to feel any more nervous.

“Are you feeling uncomfortable knowing who I am?”

To his own surprise Yuuri shook his head. Yuuri knew others who are far more into fashion than he would ever be. These people would probably scream in excitement if they were to see Victor Nikiforov, but as weird as it was, Victor didn’t have that sort of impact on Yuuri. It was more the fact who he resembled than the fact who he was, that made Yuuri feel uncomfortable and nervous.

“I am not...I am just...I am not sure if it would be fine for you to leave your job just to come meet me...I am not someone special...I am just me...I am..-“ And then Yuuri felt like lightening struck him as he remembered what Victor had said in the atelier earlier.

 

_“I came to meet my grandfather.”_

 

It wasn’t for Yuuri that Victor came all the way here but for the painting. Yuuri felt sweat building on his palms as he began to mutter, realising what nonsense he was talking again.

“Ah I mean...of course you are not here because of me...but because of the painting...I am sorry for saying something inappropriate...I am sorry I-“

Yuuri was interrupted when he felt Victor’s slender and warm hand caress the back of his own hand resting on the surface of the bar as he smiled at him gently.

“Yuuri, it is true that I did want to come here at first because of the painting, but now...tonight...I am here with you, because I want you to know why I even reached out to you and why I felt like I had to meet you, Yuuri... at all costs. So please don’t be so nervous. If you continue to act like this, you will make me even more nervous myself.” He chuckled, his lips forming a beautiful heart as Yuuri’s eyes caught his lips and then his eyes.

Yuuri swallowed as their eyes met each other and his voice came out as a mere whisper. “I am...I am making you nervous?...You are nervous? You?”

Victor starred at him for a second of shock then licked his lips to look away. Thinking if the world was testing him right here and right now as the man in front of him seemed so cute and innocent that it made Victor’s entire body twitch. The urge to just reach out to him and just hold him became almost unbearable for him as he sighed and tried to hide his intention.

“Of course, I am nervous...I mean...how could I not? Look at you.” Victor smiled and Yuuri frowned confused as if he didn’t know what Victor was talking about. Unable to explain everything to him, Victor decided to at least assure Yuuri of one thing for now.

“Yuuri, please don’t be nervous...and don’t worry so much about my time... I came to you and you are certainly not wasting my time because it was very much my intention to see you.”

Before Yuuri could even try to reply, they both were interrupted by a waitress who offered to lead them to their table. Yuuri welcomed this interruption since he felt like he would have fainted unless it was for the waitress to show up.

As they reached their table, Victor smiled happily, beaming how very nice this place was and that Yuuri made a great choice picking it out as he made sure to capture every nice angle of where they sat with his phone.

Yuuri couldn’t hold back to stare at him with a bright and slightly embarrassed smile. The fact that Victor reminded him of his best friend Phichit, kind of made his nervousness fade as he watched Victor.  It felt like only then Yuuri realised how cute Victor actually was. He seemed like the sort of person that would be easy and comfortable to be around with and it made Yuuri feel bad how he made such a fuss about coming here tonight.

 

Once they had ordered their dinner and ate they talked, the mood became more casual and relaxed. They spoke about their jobs and other things, like Victor’s dogs and how Yuuri himself loves dogs but doesn’t have the time to take care of them all the time.  Victor began to talk about how smart and nice they are towards strangers and that Victor loves it when he comes home and sees them waiting for him. And how they feel like family to him. Edgerly Victor made sure to show Yuuri all the good pictures he had on his phone of his dogs and Yuuri enjoyed how cute they were and how they seemed like the perfect dogs to be with Victor.

Yuuri loved to watch Victor as he was talking so tenderly about his dogs that it kind of made him feel sad that Victor didn’t bring them with him.

As time flew by, they brought up the weather and how different the winters are in St. Petersburg, Victor’s hometown as Yuuri knew now, compared to Detroit. Victor explained that the weather here felt almost like spring compared to winters in Russia and Yuuri had to shiver at the thought alone, since he was pretty sure that it was already cold enough for his own taste here.

They broke the tension with a few more stories when Yuuri started to talk about how he came to be a conservator and how hard it was for him to move away form home and live in Detroit, but eventually got used to it now. How he made great friends here who made everything easier for him and became his second family.  

Victor listened to Yuuri with such intensity and interest that Yuuri thought at some point, how he still didn’t seem boring to a man like Victor, when Yuuri remembered why they initially came here for.

Yuuri took another sip of his water before he smiled and looked at Victor now less nervous as he once used to, asking calmly.

“Victor, we have been talking so much about us and other things and me, but what was it that you wanted to tell me about...I mean the reason why you even came all the way from Russia here for me? I’d like to know.”

Victor smiled and shook his head. “No, Yuuri...that is not the question you want to ask...You know what you really want to know...Don’t you? Come on, don’t hold back.”

Yuuri looked confused when he blushed and nodded.

“Okay... Ahm...I ...I would like you to ...Ah...I don’t know...I had so much I wanted to ask, I couldn’t even decide on what I should have started with to ask...I was just curious to find out more about you and your relationship with the painting. I was working on it for weeks...even months...I wanted to know who drew it, how that person was like... who the model was. I was so curious but now...I sort of don’t even care to ask...I just want to know why you are here, Victor...Why are you here?”

Yuuri looked at him and for the first time, both of them individually felt that there really was something between them. And it was as if time stopped.

Seconds.

Minutes.

Hours.

It could have been years. Neither of them would had wanted to turn away from each other.

Only the scattering sound of the table next to them, form a woman who had dropped her fog on the plate, made them jolt and look away from each other.

Yuuri shook his head as he let his elbows rest on the table, folding his hands.

“I am sorry...I know that sounded weird...coming from me...I was thinking out loud...I am sorry...please don’t mind me.”

Victor chuckled amazed as he shook his head too and reached out to touch Yuuri’s wrist and press it gently.

“How about I just start somewhere, and we will see what questions I am already answering with my story and how many more questions come up you want me to answer. Does this sound good? It will explain to you why I am here. Why I had to meet you.”

Yuuri nodded as he felt like Victor just lifted a huge weight from his shoulders.

Victor met his smile as he brushed away his hair from his eyes and started with his and his grandfather’s story.

He began the story from when his grandmother had told it to him and why he was named after him. How his grandfather and later his family had looked for the painting for years, thinking they would never find it. About how he had promised his grandmother to look for it in her stead but forgot about it until a man called Georgi Popovich had reached out to Victor to sponsor some of his clothes for an art magazine. And how that eventually lead him to the painting and to Yuuri.

 

This time it was Yuuri who was listening carefully as Victor shared his very intimate story of his family’s history with him.

As he heard more of it, he felt guilt, to have developed that unhealthy claim towards that painting that never was his nor would ever be his. Even making Victor trust a stranger so much as to tell him this much.

Yuuri felt his heart clench by the time Victor had finished his story. Yuuri’s fantasies were so childish and so surreal. The past months Yuuri had begun to work on ‘David’ had made him crave for the man on the canvas so badly that it even influenced his dreams. That he wished for him to become real and now.

Here he was with Victor. Victor Nikiforov

 Victor who was so honest, so open, so real. It made Yuuri’s chest ache. Victor trusted Yuuri and Yuuri had been so disrespectful in his mind towards everything that had happened until now, that he felt his pulse beat faster.

He felt like he had soiled Victor’s past the way he had fantasied about the painting and the way he treated Victor.

Victor was a wonderful man and so had been his grandfather and his family and they didn’t deserve someone like Yuuri to know about their story. Yuuri felt like running away as Victor had finished his story. Run away and forget about all the desires he had, forget about the painting, about his dreams, about Victor, forget everything but he couldn’t.

And even though Yuuri already felt sick about what he did in his dreams to the man on the painting, he couldn’t help but still ask for more. To wish for more. To turn back time.

He wished if only he had met Victor sooner. Had somehow crossed paths with him on a different way. Had never known about the painting. Would he be able to see Victor again? To get to know him. To meet him. Date him. Become happy? Yuuri’s head began to hurt.

He wouldn’t. Victor had told Yuuri about his past, about his family’s past but Yuuri made sure to never be a part of Victor’s future. Victor didn’t deserve someone like Yuuri to even know the things Victor had shared with him and now that he already knew them he wished he could just rip them out of his memories.

Victor noticed that something was going on inside Yuuri, but he didn’t know what it was, and he didn’t want him to push him, so he gave Yuuri a little time to let everything he had told him settle when Yuuri looked up.

He had to ask. Had to ask anything. The sillier the better as long as it would break the silence and bring this night to an end.

Yuuri searched for a question he could ask when thankfully he thought about one that would be casual enough to not lead to any confusing topics. It would be just a normal question that was fitted to be asked by someone with Yuuri’s profession.  

That one question no one would have ever been able to answer unless Victor wouldn’t have shown up. It was the perfect question for Yuuri to not appear any more suspicious than he already did.

“Vi..Victor...Your grandfather, Victor Sacharow...the man he was in love with...the artist...what was his name? I have been trying to figure out to find a signature on the painting, but I couldn’t find one. Not on the backside, the layers below or the painting itself. Did he continue to draw?”

Victor nodded at first then shook his head, a sudden sadness laying heavy on Victor’s heart.

“My grandmother said, my grandfather tried to find him...Christopher Bianchi as he was named, but he never could...After the war was over, it felt like he had vanished. I am sorry I can’t help you anymore than with this...but that is all I know and that is why I came here...”

He paused and looked at Yuuri now directly.

“Yuuri I wanted to thank you in the name of my grandfather and my family.”

Yuuri’s chest clenched. ‘No...don’t’

“Thank you for being who you are and for taking such great care of that painting.”

‘I am no one Victor...please don’t thank me...just stay away from me’

“It was thanks to all your efforts you had put into your work that you became such an amazing person, Yuuri Katsuki.”

‘I am not amazing’

“If it wasn’t for you, I would have probably never been able to find this piece...and meet you.”

‘If it wasn’t for you I would probably never have know these feelings’

“I know that that painting is in good hands with you and the Institute. I am really grateful towards you, Yuuri. You are a wonderful person.”

‘No Victor, I am not...I am not wonderful.’

Yuuri’s thoughts were screaming in his mind but he could not bring himself to talk as he looked into Victor’s eyes.

Victor smiled wholeheartedly as he reached out for Yuuri’s hand and gave it a slight squeeze when Yuuri’s heart started to beat faster. Never did someone say such words to him and Yuuri felt like his chest could burst as his face grew hotter and his heart began to ache.

“I am...I am not sure if I deserve that much praise...I should be thanking you for letting me know so much about your story, about your family...when we only just met. And thank you for acknowledging my work this much.”

Yuuri bowed his head slightly and for the next few minutes neither of them felt like talking. He hoped he was convincing enough, was a better actor than Phichit had given him credit to, to hide the shame that was eating him up from inside when suddenly he felt Victor’s hand squeeze him again.

“Yuuri,” His voice was tender and so gentle that Yuuri felt like crying as his heart began to beat faster. “Thank you for meeting me.”

And with the moment Victor had smiled at him once again, Yuuri’s heart became his.

It felt like a bad joke, like some sick game with destiny, it made no sense and Yuuri could not control it, he just knew that with that smile, he wanted to be by that man’s side.

Only when Victor had excused himself a bit later to leave the table for a moment, Yuuri slowly realised that his heart was beating like crazy as he watched Victor leave and how much he had to admit that he enjoyed this dinner regardless of the guilt he felt.

Yuuri deserved to feel guilty and he would carry on that guilt for the rest of his life if it meant that he would be able to meet Victor again.

And now that all the questions that had bothered him and had haunted his dreams were answered he felt relieve. He had made a fool out of himself but thanks to Victor’s appearance it was as if a spell was lifted from his shoulders.

For the first time since he had seen the painting, he could think of ‘David’ as nothing more than another piece of work. It was only a piece of art with a past and it was Victor who gave Yuuri that chance to think of it like that. It was as if Victor had saved him and as Yuuri’s heart started to beat faster, he couldn’t wait for Victor to return as soon as possible and to see him again.

A small smile building on his lips as he could feel a faint flutter in his stomach, he heard the soft ping of a smartphone message.

Unconsciously Yuuri reached for the phone, which was Victor’s, and read the message.

 

_From:_

_:* :* :* my love  :* :* :*_

_‘Hey! I heard you left Russia? Why didn’t you tell me baby? I feel hurt.  How can you do that to me? I hope you miss me when you are lonely!   :*_

 

Yuuri’s chest clenched as he accidently turned the phone the other way around than it was before. His mind became uneasy.

Was destiny this cruel? Yuuri didn’t want to believe it.

Yuuri felt like an idiot. What was he even doing here, getting happy like this. It was obvious that someone like Victor wouldn’t be alone. Yet alone show interest into Yuuri. He only cared about Yuuri as the man he was. The conservator of his grandfathers painting. Nothing more, nothing less.

Some one like Victor didn’t deserve someone like Yuuri. This was the answer to Yuuri’s actions.  

Why would the message be in English...not Russian? Who would it be that was Victor’s love? Yuuri felt suddenly so tired.

What did it matter? Yuuri would never be able to be by Victor’s side anyway.  

Before Yuuri could end up thinking too much into it, Victor came back with a smile just as bright as the one he had when he left and sat down.

Looking at his phone he frowned for a second as he realised that it was moved since it was laying now with the display on the tablecloth and not like he last left it.  He picked it up to check the display. A slight frown building on his forehead as he reads the message before he turns to Yuuri again.

Yuuri consciously tried to avoid his gaze by turning his head to the side, watching other guest in the restaurant while his obvious embarrassment was shown on his cheeks.

Victor let out a faint chuckle as he let his phone vanish in his pocket of his blazer. Letting out a sigh he tried to make eye contact with Yuuri again, who seemed like he must had read the message.

“Yuuri...It is not...like...” Victor started when Yuuri turned his face towards Victor again looking as if nothing happened and forced a smile. “Victor, I think it is the best for me to leave...I have to go to work tomorrow. I hope that would be fine with you?”

Victor nodded and got up from his chair just in time to pull back Yuuri’s chair to help him stand up. Yuuri unable to not be flattered by that gesture, yet still irritated what he should think now, nods as he waits for Victor before he heads to the cashier counter.

He was just about to go there when he felt Victor’s palm in the small of his back and his voice whisper against his ear. Too close and too intense than Yuuri would have wished for. “It is taken care of.”

Yuuri stumbled over his feet as Victor made sure to catch him to prevent any more embarrassing moments as he realised that Victor must had taken care of the bill without him knowing. Probably in the time he had excused himself from the table.

Yuuri couldn’t hold back to blush as he waited for Victor to pick up his coat before they left the restaurant. Victor had invited Yuuri out for dinner and if it wasn’t for the message earlier and the his negative thoughts, Yuuri would most likely really thought of that dinner as a date.

As they came to halt in the middle of the snowy street, although it wasn’t snowing right now, Victor smiled at Yuuri once more. “Thank you for tonight...it was really nice to get to know you. Ahm... You got here by car, am I right? Should I go with you until there?”

Yuuri shook his head immediately. He just wanted to go home for now because any more time together with Victor would make him feel even more worse and unable to see Victor leave.

“No, I’ll be fine.” Yuuri hesitated for a moment when his good manners still made him ask Victor. “Should I give you a ride? I could.”

Victor smiled but shook his head too. “No, need to...I called my driver to get me earlier.”

As if it was a magic word, a dark black car arrived behind Victor and came to a halt right next to them.

‘Of course’ Yuuri thought. ‘I am a fool for even asking.’

“Well then...I think I will go now...it is getting cold...Thank...thank you for the invitation today and I hope you will get home safely again.”

Yuuri bowed politely and was just about walk away when Victor reached out for Yuuri to hold on to his arm and spin him around to make him face him.

“Yuuri, you shouldn’t worry too much...” He smiled as he leaned closer and whispered. “I really had a great evening with you.”

Victor smug as he moved his hands up to Yuuri’s cheeks and gave them a slight brush as he reached to the inside of his coat to pull out one of his business cards.

“I hope you contact me soon...Or else I might end up barging in your atelier again if you won’t call.” He grinned and let the card vanish in Yuuri’s left coat pocket as he let go of him.

“Good night.”

Yuuri nodded confused as he watched Victor walk to the car and get it left. His heart hammering against his ribcage, he stood on the same spot for a little longer, unsure what exactly just happened when the cold grew too hard to bear. His heart was stolen and he felt his guilt ache in his chest as he made his way to his car to ride home to where Phichit was waiting for him.

 

 

 

 

To be continued...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be in a few weeks if I can get enough time to write it, but I’ll do my best to not make you wait too long >//////< ...well we will see XP


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ^^ 
> 
> hasn't been that long since the last update, right? XP
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as I had fun writing it! TT..TT 
> 
> ALSO celebrating having reached over 50k words with this chapter for this fic!  
> <3 <3 <3 
> 
>  
> 
> Happy reading <3

 

Detroit, 2017

 

November

 

Yuuri came home from his date and was glad that Phichit was still awake. Phichit was laying on his stomach, with tons of pillows shoved under his chest to have a comfortable position, while he was playing games on his phone. Yuuri had to smile looking at his friend, who seemed so carefree, that Yuuri sometimes envied him in that aspect.

“Hey Phichit.”

Phichit didn’t show any reaction as Yuuri called for him and only when Yuuri stepped closer he realised why. Phichit had his earplugs in. With a deep sigh, Yuuri bowed over him and pulled out on one of the plugs, causing the younger one to jerk up.

“You know, if I were a serial killer, I would have easily stabbed you.”

Yuuri teased shaking his head as his friend got on his knees leaning over the backrest. He quickly pulled out his other earplug, the music still throbbing loudly out of them.

 “In the rare case you’d really be a serial killer, you would have already stabbed me, not bothering to tell me beforehand.”

Phichit countered, then yawned and looked at the time on his phone.

“You are back later than I thought. Was it fun?”

Yuuri knew that his friend would obviously ask him about the date, but that didn’t mean he would want to talk about it.

Yuuri grunted as he took off his coat and hung it over the backrest of the couch then walked around it to flop on the soft cushions next to Phichit.

“He has a lover.”

Yuuri sighed as he dropped his head on the backrest, closing his eyes.

Only his friend’s reaction kept him from falling asleep.

“What? Who? How? Why do you know?”

By the last question, Yuuri’s heart paused as he bit his lower lip and let out a sigh.

“Everything was going really well, Phichit! We talked, we ate, we laughed...It was really fun, but then he told me about his connection to the painting. How his family had looked for it. How they thought it would be all in vain and had given up. Phichit, Victor’s grandfather had almost spent his entire life looking for it. Victor said, he was just about to forget it, when they reached out to him and he found out that the clothes he lent for the shooting were for me, the conservator of his grandfather’s picture.”

Yuuri paused and let out another deep sigh.

“Phichit, he was so happy when he told me that it was me who had led him back to his grandfather. He said if it wasn’t for me, he would have never found it.”

Yuuri shut his eyes and shifted his body to the side to grab one of the pillows, hiding his face in it when Phichit asked eagerly to know more.

“And? So far, I can see nothing that seemed bad?”

Yuuri shook his head in the pillow before he turned to his friend.

“Phichit, I think I like him...but I messed up and he already has someone...I should never had agreed to go to the date. I am such a fool!”

Phichit let out a sigh, when he reached out to comfort Yuuri’s back. “You are not a fool.”

“I am! What does it matter when I realised that if I were to like Victor, I could ignore the things I dreamed about with ‘David’. I thought if it is Victor then I would be fine! But Phichit that is just an excuse! Because Victor is real...because he is here...because he is so perfect, so beautiful and sweet, with the cutest smile and the prettiest eyes...He is stunning, and he doesn’t deserve someone as filthy and crazy as me! Someone who has wet dreams about paintings and has no right to be beside his side! Well, not that this would even matter. He already has someone anyway. Obviously. Someone as perfect as Victor, obviously has someone who loves him.”

Yuuri let out a disappointed groan as he hid away his face in the pillow he had pulled to his chest.

Phichit stayed quiet for a few seconds, trying to get everything his friend had thrown at him without even haven taken a breath, then shook his head as he gently stroked Yuuri’s back.

“Yuuri, listen. First, you may have been a little lost there, as you had those dreams and thoughts about ‘David’ and even if they may be a little weird, you are not crazy nor filthy! For gods sake.” Phichit assured him.

“I know you long enough to know that I can assure you, you deserve the best. Regardless if you think you don’t. I know you must be confused about how in the past few hours your life made a drastic development, but as far as you told me about your date, I think you both seemed to enjoy yourself. So why would you think that he has a lover? Did he tell you he has one? Did you ask?”

Yuuri shook his head. “I accidently read the screen massage on his phone. He had saved the contact under ‘my love’ and they said something about how he could just leave without him or something like that. I don’t remember...but that doesn’t matter. What matters is that he has someone. And...and I am a filthy idiot who doesn’t deserve someone like Victor!”

Phichit looked at his friend whose eyes started to redden as he was probably holding back the tears from falling. His own heart clenched by his sight as Phichit let out a deep sigh and shook his head.

“Yuuri, do you remember under what name I saved you on my phone?”

Yuuri frowned turning his head to look at Phichit when he finally had turned off the music and moved his thumb skilfully over the screen. Phichit had paused tapping on the screen and turned his display towards Yuuri to show him his numbers.

Yuuri squinted his eyes as if he had to focus when he read his number and the name his friend had saved him.

“My love Eros”

Yuuri whispered, slightly confused as he looked to Phichit. “Eros? Why?”

Phichit chuckled and let his phone drop on the couch between them.

“A few people I follow online had commented on the picture I posted about you in the magazine that you look very handsome and they began to call you eros. I sort of liked it, so I changed it on my phone.” Phichit lifted his shoulders as if it wasn’t important.

Yuuri wasn’t sure what to think of that. Besides his confusion, why some people would think he is handsome enough to be called eros, he didn’t get what Phichit was trying to tell him.

“Phichit...I still don’t...”

Phichit let out a deep sigh. “I just wanted to tell you, that things are not always as they seem. When Victor saves someone on his phone under ‘my love’ doesn’t it necessarily mean he has a lover. Furthermore, even if he had, do you think he would just casually fly to another country, without telling his lover? More so, to look for someone else?”

Phichit made a short break as he noticed that Yuuri had caught up on it.  “What I mean to say, I highly doubt that Victor would do that when he was to be spoken for.”

Yuuri’s jaw fell open as if his friend had just enlightened him about the meaning of life, when he remembered what Victor had said to him before he left.

“So you say...that that might have just been his friend? Then if he said something like, ‘I should not worry about’ right before he left...then that could mean that he meant the message?”

Now it was Phichit who looked confused. “Wait...he even told you to not worry?”

Yuuri nodded. “He kind of noticed that I must have read the message, but I wanted to avoid him bringing it up...but before he left and gave me his number and wished me good night...and then...he...he told me not to worry.”

Yuuri leaned back and shut his eyes, lifting the pillow as if he wanted to dodge whatever Phichit threw mentally at him as Phichit slapped his forehead cutely.

“Yuuuuuri Katsuki! DO I HAVE TO REMEMBER YOU TO NOT MISS OUT TO TELL ME IMPORTANT DETAILS WHEN YOU COME BACK ON A DATE!?” Phichit let out a deep sigh. “And here I am trying to comfort you when Victor already did the job! Seriously Katsuki!”

Yuuri hid behind the pillow and cried out. “How do I know that this is important! He just said that out of nowhere! I never been on a date like this...How would I know!”

Phichit almost felt bad since he knew that Yuuri must have been nervous and probably panicking. “I know you don’t know but seriously, Yuuri. You shouldn’t be so dense at reading peoples intentions.” Phichit leaned back massaging his forehead with his fingertips as if he had to solve the biggest mathematic task ever before he looked up.

“To sum up. You had fun and got along with each other well. You might have read a message – although accidently - that seemed suspicious but was told by Victor to not worry about and at last he even gave you his number. In my eyes, that sounds like a great first date! So why the hell am I sitting here with you when you should be texting Victor, if he got home save and how he enjoyed his stay and that you want to meet again?!”

Yuuri’s eyes grew wide as he shook his head. “I could never message him this! He...he probably doesn’t even want to see me again anyway and besides that doesn’t change the fact that I am not good enough!”

“Yuuri Katsuki! One more word like this and I seriously slap you back to sanity and now give me your phone!”

Phichit reached over to Yuuri’s coat as he luckily grabbed the right pocket and pulled out the phone and a small business card.

“That’s his number...alright.”

Yuuri’s eyes grew even wider in shock. Shaking his head, he tried to reach out and get his phone back. “NO! Phichit you can’t! Give it back! Don’t text him!”

Phichit got up from the couch as he finished entering the number and pressed the green button.

“Oh right, I didn’t text him...I just called him.”

Yuuri froze as he heard the phone connect when he heard Victor’s voice pick up.

“Nikiforov.”

Phichit grinned as he held the phone looking at Yuuri who moved his lips, whispering almost unvoiced. “Hang up Phichit. I warn you.”

“Ahm...hello?”

Phichit looked at the phone then threw it to Yuuri who caught it when his friend mimicked him to get on.

Shutting his eyes and cursing Phichit in his thoughts, Yuuri picked up.

“Ahm...hey...it is me...Yuuri.”

Almost as if it was a whole different person, Victor’s voice changed, and he beamed.

“Yuuri?! I didn’t think you would call me so soon? Did you get home well?”

Yuuri looked at Phichit who just gestured at him to talk.

“Yes, I did...I...I wanted to ask you how you...I mean...I was kind of worried...if you got home well too...”

Yuuri bit his lips.  What was he even talking about.

“That is very kind of you. I got home well, I was just about to go to bed to curl up next to my dogs. What about you?” Victor chuckled.

Yuuri looked at Phichit who just sat back on the couch and grinned when Yuuri glared at him cutely. “Ah me too, I just wanted to ask you that...well then I let you sleep now...sorry to have bothered you so late.”

“Your call would never be a bother. Thank you for calling me, Yuuri. Now I feel like I will sleep a lot better.”

Phichit had reached for a pillow and had squeezed it to his chest as he mimicked to kiss it when Yuuri kicked him against his knee, causing him to gasp for air, more playfully as actually in pain.

“Yuuri...are you alright? Are you with somebody?”

Victor’s voice sounded worried.

Nervously Yuuri muttered. “Yes...I mean no!...I am alone...just...I hit something.” Yuuri grinned at Phichit teasingly when Phichit squinted back at him rubbing his knee.

“I am sorry I called you so late...I will hang up now...I hope you sleep well.”

“Yeah you too, Yuuri. Now that I have your number, I hope you don’t mind, if I contact you again soon?”

Phichit nodded eagerly and Yuuri slowly joined him. “No...If...if you like...I...I think I would like that.”

Yuuri bit his lips again as if he couldn’t believe what he just said, while Phichit had to hold back his laughing, cringing as how weird Yuuri sounds.

“I am glad to hear that, Yuuri. Then... Sleep well.”

Yuuri nodded wishing him the same back before he hung up and dropped next to Phichit on the couch.

 

Phichit, who had pressed his lips together to hold back his laughing, now couldn’t do so anymore.

“Yuuri you are so cute! Ahh...you TWO were so cute! Vicyuu awkwardness for world peace!”

Yuuri rolled his eyes and kicked Phichit with his shoulder before he let his head rest against him. Phichit smiled tender as he leaned his chin on Yuuri’s head.

“He likes you. I can sense that. He sounded super excited when he knew it was you.”

Yuuri shut his eyes and could not deny it. “Phichit...what should I do? I might really like him too.”

Phichit nodded as he brushed back Yuuri’s hair, comforting.

“Yeah, I know. Yuuri you should just get to know each other more and also, don’t you ever dare call yourself filthy again. You deserve to become happy, just like anybody else! For god’s sake you didn’t kill anybody! Just stop running away.”

Yuuri let out a deep sigh as he shut his eyes and nodded, too tired to counter anything. They stayed like this for a few more minutes as both began to fall tired when Yuuri carefully turned to his friend.

“Are you planning to sleep here?”

Yuuri asked, his tone already sleepy, when Phichit yawned and nodded already half asleep. “It is comfy, and I am too lazy to make it to the guest room.”

Yuuri nodded then reached for the blanket to pull it over their bodies as he drifted off to sleep too.

 

Swiss border, 1939

 

July

 

It had been a week since Christopher had left Victor in St. Petersburg. The journey was long and exhausting. The war made everything so much more terrifying and complicated. With each new train station and control patrole, Christopher’s fear to not reach his home safely grew.

He had promised Victor one thing when they had parted. He would make it home save and write him. But as the minutes had turned to hours and the hours into days, Christopher had become more and more insecure if he would be able to fulfil his promise.

While not a single day had passed where he had not longed to go back and stay by Victor’s side. Not a single night had faded where he hadn’t wished to have run away with Victor. Not a single moment where his heart didn’t ache of the pain to have left.

Christopher was sure there would never be a day he wouldn’t feel this way until the day he would take his last breath. For whenever that would be.  

Christopher felt his chest tighten as he clung on to the painting wrapped up in paper. The only thing he had left from Victor, the only thing he could touch that would remember him of the times when he held Victor in his arms.

It was early in the morning, Christopher didn’t know what time exactly, when he realised that the train had reached the Swiss border. Christopher felt his stomach clench as he took out his notebook and a pen and began to write. His feelings a mixture of relieve and regret.

 

_1 st letter_

_5 th July 1_ _9_ _3_ _9_

_Dearest Victor,_

_My love, my lover, although I am still not home, I just made it over the Swiss border. I have fulfilled my promise. I made it home safely._

_But my heart aches as I feel so terribly terribly lonely in your absence. The past days after we had parted, the train kept moving forward and with each motion, it had pulled me further away from Russia. From your home. From you..._

_Each day I am fighting the urge to go back to you. Hold you one last time in my arms, when I remember that it had been your wish to have me gone. To keep me safe._

_Yet I cannot help but think that I was a fool...I am a fool to have left you. I should have stayed by your side._

_Victor my love, my everything, my wonderful stubborn and strong Victor, not one second passes, no minute fades where I don’t think of you...of us._

_Our bodies pressed together, our hearts beating as one, our breaths heavy and sweet against our ears like the most marvellous melody that had ever existed._

_Oh Victor, what would I have offered, what would I have sacrificed to just feel your heat once again. Hear your voice call my name._

_Kiss your soft lips._

_Hug you one last time goodbye._

_My love, my lover...my Victor._

_I love you._

_I miss you._

_Forever Yours._

_Christopher_

 

Detroit, 2017

 

November

 

Two days had passed since their date and Victor came to visit Yuuri at the institute after Victor had asked if it would be alright for them to meet again.

They sat down in a calmer corner of the cafeteria and both took a sip on the coffee before Victor let out a pleasant sigh.

“This coffee is really good.”

Yuuri nodded in agreement as he put his cup down and wrapped his hands around it as if he tried to keep it warm.

“Yeah, it got better. A year ago, if you had said that, I wouldn’t have agreed with you.” Yuuri chuckled.

“Was it that bad?” Victor had lifted an eyebrow as he put his cup down too, leaning closer to Yuuri.

“It was. Trust me. But now it is better. We were able to convince Yakov.”

Victor smiled as he took another sip. “Is Yakov the men we met earlier. He is Russian too?” Yuuri nodded, resting his chin on the palm on his hand.

“He is, but I think after he remarried he became American. He took over the institute and he is doing a great job so far. He is very skilled and although he might seem a little rough at times, he is actually easy to talk to. And more like a father figure than a boss to me. But I should probably not say that in his presence.”

Victor met Yuuri with another understanding and interested smile when he looked around them. The institute seemed a lot more crowded than the day he first came here. As he turned back to Yuuri he sounded curious.

“Is it usually this busy?”

Yuuri had to let out a bitter laugh, shaking his head. “Not really. It is just with the exhibition of the painting coming soon, Yakov wanted the institute to be perfect. So, he makes sure that everything works the way it should. I am sorry. If it is too busy for you here, we could go to my office, but as you may have noticed the last time, the smell there is pretty strong, and I don’t want you to get a cough or something worse.”

Victor looked at Yuuri as he reached out to grab the back of his hand and caressed him gently. “It is fine here, but I am very happy you are so mindful.  I was just curious asking. Actually, I came here today because I wanted to tell you that I will leave soon.”

“Oh...” Without even realising that he had said it out loud, Yuuri bit his lips. His ‘oh’ had sounded so sad and disappointed that certainly it must have creeped Victor out, Yuuri thought. In fact he was glad he didn’t add a ‘so soon’ to it, because then Yuuri would really loved to vanish in the ground.

“Ah... I didn’t mean to sound disappointed...I just...It was more like a...I mean. I-“ Yuuri tried to find the right words as he blushed harder.

Victor had still his hand placed on Yuuri’s hand and gave it gentle squeeze as he chuckled and nodded his head.

“Yuuri, I feel sorry too that I have to leave. Please don’t be sorry, I am glad you would like me to stay.  I must admit, it is refreshing that you are so honest.”

Yuuri swallowed noticeable as he pressed his lips together and tried to calm down the blush creeping up on his cheeks.

“I am sorry...I mean...I am sorry...I ...You obviously have to go back to Russia. You have your job and people...” Yuuri paused. “...waiting for you.”

The memory of the message on Victor’s phone, Yuuri had read, made his eyes seem a little darker as he tried to not think of it while he remembered the things he had talked about with Phichit.

Victor noticed the sudden change in Yuuri’s expression and as he seemingly absentminded began caressing Yuuri’s hand, his voice became somewhat serious.

“Yuuri, I may be mistaken, but I think I should tell you just in case...the thing I meant to tell you, after I came back to the table in the restaurant...about the message...you read it. Am I right?”

Yuuri’s eyes grew wide as he turned to Victor. Unsure what he should say he felt his cheeks redden as he dropped his head and tried to pull back his hand from Victor’s grip. But just before Yuuri could do it, Victor held on to him and turned his hand that way that Victor could cup Yuuri’s palm between his hands.

“Yuuri, I am sorry. I bet that must have confused you. I didn’t mean to make you have the wrong idea. The person I have saved under that name on my phone, is my assistant. Her name is Anya. She is my important person when it comes to my business. I left so suddenly that it was all up to her, switching and changing the schedules that were supposed to take place. I was too occupied with my thoughts and meeting you that I forgot to contact her.”

Victor’s explanation continued. “I happened to save her under that name out of a joke. And since she used to live in America, it is easier for us to write in English than Russian, although she is learning really fast.” Victor added with a chuckle. “I am sorry if I had left you with the wrong impression.”

Yuuri felt as if he wanted to vanish in the ground. His cheeks burning hot as he tried to mutter out words, he hoped made sense since his entire mind seemed blank.

“Ah...I wasn’t...I wasn’t particularly...I didn’t...You didn’t leave me with a wrong impression. I just...I am sorry I read the message...It was rude of me to check on someone else’s phone.”

Victor smiled as he brushed his thumbs over Yuuri’s hand and shook his head. “Don’t worry, I can relate to the habit of checking on a phone once the screen lights up. It happens. But in this case, I felt bad since I knew, that this sort of message might have caused a misunderstanding.”

Yuuri nodded as he felt his cheeks still burning but trying to hide it. “Then...is your assistant...is she mad at you?”

Victor had to laugh again as he shook his head. “No, she isn’t, I might get scolded by her later, but I didn’t leave her in the biggest chaos and I will be back soon anyway, so she should be fine. And besides it was worth leaving work for a few days.”

Victor smug as he leaned a little closer to Yuuri before he let go of his hands again to take another sip of the coffee.

Yuuri felt how his skin on his hand suddenly felt cold when Victor let go of them, but instead of thinking too much of it, he let his left hand vanish in his pocket as he placed the other hand on the coffee cup.

“Then when will you fly back? Tomorrow?”

Victor let out a sigh, sounding more like a whine than a sigh. “Yeah, I might have to. I will call her tonight and ask how things are going. Since I got a few mails asking about some things regarding my designs, I am afraid I can’t stay much longer.”

Yuuri nodded, trying to hold back to let out the same sigh as he did previously when he muttered absentminded.

“Right before my birthday...”

Victor frowned as he looked at Yuuri sounding unsure what Yuuri just said. “What was that? I am sorry I didn’t get it.”

Yuuri shook his head nervously as he waved his hands reassuringly. “Ahh..nothing...just I thought...my birthday is the day after tomorrow and I kind of just thought out loud.”

Yuuri noticed how Victor’s expression obviously changed. “Victor, it doesn’t matter, it is not like we are like this, that you would have to stay just to celebrate my birthday with me. I know that, I was just thinking it is funny that you will travel back around my birthday...kind of...”

Victor frowned now even more than before as he slid his empty coffee cup out of the way to lean closer to Yuuri. “Then you would not want me to celebrate with you?”

And now it was Yuuri who frowned insecure. “I...I... I don’t know...? I mean...we just met...I don’t know if I should...”

Victor let out a sigh as his shoulders dropped clearly and he got up from his seat.

“Yuuri, I have to leave now, I will call you tomorrow, okay?”

Yuuri nodded as he got up from the chair himself. “Victor I didn’t mean to...I-“

Victor nodded as he reached out to pat Yuuri’s shoulder with a smile. “I know. I suppose you should  go back to work now too? Right? If you think you get the time, could you pass my number on to Yakov, I’d like to talk to him about the painting a bit. Only if that is fine with you?”

Yuuri opened and closed his mouth as if he was trying to figure out what he should say when he finally nodded. “Sure. I can do that right away.”

Victor smiled as well then, he turned to look at Yuuri again. “Thank you, Yuuri. I am glad we were able to talk today again.”

“Yeah...I am glad...too.”

Victor brushed through his hair, closing the buttons of his coat as he walked next to Yuuri and towards the hallway that leads to the exit.

“If you could pass on my number to Yakov that would be very kind of you and also thank you for the coffee.”

“Of course, and you are welcome. I am glad you were able to taste the better one.” Yuuri tried to joke but expect a brief smile, Victor didn’t seem to show much other emotion.

“Yuuri, I will go then. I hope you will take care of yourself.”

“I will, you too, Victor.”

And in the next moment Victor was walking towards the exit facing Yuuri with his back. And the unpleasant feeling about something that Yuuri must had said, made him think that he had upset him, although Yuuri had no idea what it was.

 

* * *

 

 

When Victor got back to the hotel, the first thing he did, after taking his dogs out for a walk was call his assistant Anya.

At first, he didn’t seem to reach her, but after a few minutes, she had called him back.

“Victor! I missed you! How are you? Why didn’t you call me sooner! Do you have any idea what I have to do, now that you suddenly decided to disappear on us? I hope you called me to tell me you will be coming back soon!”

Victor felt sort of bad as he sat down on the couch in the living room of his suite. As he started to gently brush through the fur of his dogs. “I am sorry I think you won’t like what I will tell you now.”

Victor heard a deep sigh on the other end of the line as Anya tried to sound as optimistic as she could. “Okay...what is it? I bet it is nothing that I won’t be able to handle. Tell me.”

For a moment, Victor took some time to think how he should phrase it then started by explaining it to here. He tried to tell her only enough to not make her ask for too many questions.

“I met someone important and if there is a chance that you tell me you can handle everything for a few more days longer by yourself, then I would like to stay for three maybe four days longer.”

Silence, until Anya let out a deep sigh. “Is it the person that wore your clothes in that magazine Georgie is working for? Yuuri...Something was it?”

Victor sighed as he couldn’t deny it, yet alone hide it from her. “You know everything don’t you?”

“Well, I am checking your credit card transactions occasionally and it is not like I am not curious where my boss is vanishing off to. So, you are in Detroit? Victor why would you fly there?”

Victor shook his head although he was very aware of it, that Anya wouldn’t see it.

“I had something family related to take care of here...At least I thought so at first. It just recently turned into something maybe less family related but more personal now. I just...I heard it is his birthday soon and I would like to stay with him a little longer.”

It was Anya’s turn to sigh now. “Victor, I know you hired me not because you would give a damn about my personal opinion on what you are doing, but because I am damn good at my job. I know that I have no right to tell you anything that is not work related, but unless you are serious about that boy - you are chasing as it seems, I would really much want you to come back to St. Petersburg and continue your job. Because we need you here.”

Anya paused, and Victor just wanted to reply when she continued and cut him off on his first word.

“But I know you good enough, that you are serious enough towards your work that if it was for some nobody, you would not do what you do right now. That said, I tell you it is fine. I will postpone some more schedules to the end of next week. The more important, but easily done matters, I will send to you by mail. Please look at them and tell me what you want me to do. As of the other meetings, I try to talk to the clients and ask them to give us another date. But Victor, you better be back until next week for real. Alright?”

Victor let out a relieved sigh. “Yes. Thank you, Anya! I know this will be hard on you too, when I am back I make sure to show you my gratitude!”

Anya chuckled as Victor heard her key something into her notebook. “You better make sure to give me a SPA weekend after you’re back.”

“Whatever you want!”

Anya stopped her writing then took another deep breath as her voice sounded a little less businesslike.

“I just hope it is worth it, I know you were neglecting your personal life and love life...I am your assistant. Even if we both don’t want to admit it, but I know far more about you than I would want to, but seriously Victor... Tell me he is worth all this and that you are not just fooling around for nothing.”

Victor stayed quiet for a moment when he looked at his dogs, peacefully resting beside him as a smile grew on his face. “I am not sure if my feelings will be returned...ever...but as for my intentions, I am very serious, and it is worth it. No matter how it turns out. I won’t regret it.”

Anya chuckled briefly into the phone when she replied gently. “You better make sure to introduce us to that boy who stole Victor Nikiforov’s heart after we all thought it was frozen to ice, any time soon. He must be something really special.”

Victor couldn’t help but let out a bitter chuckle as he hummed into the phone. “Mhm... He is indeed something special. ...I hope I will be able to introduce him to you very soon. Thank you, Anya.”

Anya sighed as Victor heard her clicking her tongue. “Take care of yourself Victor, and don’t worry. I’ll make sure that things over here work out well. To be honest, the only thing that will probably cause trouble will be Yuri, he keeps bugging me to tell him when you will be back since you are not picking up his calls.”

Victor chuckled amused. “Yeah, I put him on mute on my phone. I bet I will hear my share when I check my voice mail later.”

This time Anya couldn’t hold back laughing thinking about what might await Victor. “Oh dear, you must have a death wish.”

“Maybe.” Victor laughed back when Anya ended the call and Victor too switched off his phone before he dropped it next to him on the couch.

Letting out a deep sigh, he felt two small paws pressing against his thighs. When he leaned down, Vicchan was looking at him with a sort of questioning expression.

“I am fine...Just Yuri is scary, you know.” As if Vicchan agreed with his owner he barked gently then rubbed his nose on Victor’s waist as he snuggled himself closer to him.

Victor smiled warmly at his little dog when he sighed. “I bet you won’t know what to gift someone you just met either? Right?”

Troubled Vicchan wagged his tail and barked two more times then nuzzled his nose back at Victor, when Makkachin poked the smaller dog, as if she tried to tell him to be quiet, when Victor began to laugh. “I suppose that was a no.”

 

* * *

 

 

Detroit, 2017

 

29th November

 

Phichit and Yuuri had their usual birthday brunch. A tradition they both started after they became friends and it became a must-do ever since. This year Phichit and Yuuri decided to go to the new restaurant that just had their grand opening - the Grey Ghost.

The restaurant had a nice atmosphere and the waiters and waitresses were nice and caring too. Phichit had fallen in love with their menu right away and after checking a few more recommendations on social media regarding it, Phichit had Yuuri convinced too.

“Happy birthday, Yuuri! Now say cheese!”

Phichit had positioned his phone between them, holding it on selfie-mode as he took a picture with Yuuri and their food.

Yuuri didn’t like to be the centre of attention, but thanks to Phichit acting nothing different than he usually would when they eat out, he could feel more relaxed and calm.

As Phichit had demanded, Yuuri found himself smiling into Phichit’s phone, making a V-sign with his fingers as he said cheese during the time Phichit had pressed his finger on the automatic releaser.

Once their picture was done, Yuuri could finally begin to eat. He decided to go for cinnamon coconut rolls and fried potatoes. He liked to eat sweets, but he always needed something salty afterwards.

Phichit was the total opposite. He rather made sure to reduce eating sweets but concentrated on the more healthier food, of course with some exceptions. Yuuri thought it was probably due to his acting education, that Phichit was careful with what he would eat, but he never really thought Phichit would need that much restraint.

Phichit was the eat-whatever-you-like-type that never seemed to gain weight regardless of what he ate. On that aspect Yuuri had always felt envious, since he wasn’t like that, but luckily, he knew how he could keep his weight in check.

Yuuri just finished his first bite on the cinnamon roll when he let out a deep sigh.

“I can’t believe I am already 25.”

Phichit had swallowed his bite then clicked his tongue teasingly as he looked at his friend. “Yuuri, 25 isn’t old! You are the youngest and most famous conservator of this age. You are doing a great job, you are handsome, you have money and Victor Nikiforov is after your ass. You shouldn’t be gloomy but celebrate your birthday!”

Yuuri chocked on his second bite when he heard Phichit pick up Victor’s name in that content and it took him some time to breath normally after he had forced himself to swallow down his food. Feeling like the entire restaurant was staring at him, Yuuri glared at Phichit tilting his head as if he wanted to make sure no one was eavesdropping on them.

“Phichit-kun! Could you please not say his name! And it is obvious he isn’t after my...” Yuuri blushed as he tried to repeat Phichit’s words. “...my ass.”

Phichit could just smile doubtfully as he took a sip of his coke zero and let out a sigh. “He didn’t contact you since then?”

Yuuri’s eyes darkened as he lowered his gaze down to his food and tried to play it cool as he took another bite, shaking his head.

“No, maybe he is already on his way back to Russia.”

Phichit frowned then picked up his phone. Yuuri hated the habit of his friend to use his phone while they were eating out, but he accepted it as he knew it was part of his friend’s personality. A few seconds later Phichit had turned his phone towards Yuuri.

Yuuri licked his lips as he tried to tell him he just wanted to finish his meal and everything else that had to do with his phone can wait after their brunch when Yuuri had to choke again.

On the screen was Victor and his two dogs as he made a video of them sitting on the couch. In the upper top of the video he wrote in neon colours:

‘after shopping and going for a walk in Detroit, it’s rest time’

The video was posted a few minutes ago and as Phichit had taken back his phone, judging from Yuuri’s expression that he must had finished it, he grinned triumphantly.

“Looks like I was right. He is still here, so why don’t you call him? It is your birthday. Didn’t you tell me he asked you about it? Maybe he wants to meet you?”

Yuuri shook his head and grunted. “I told you he didn’t seem happy as I told him about it. And then he just left. Phichit, I think I should just leave it as it is...I mean it is not like I could get my hopes up anyway...He would never be interested in me...and why are do you follow him on social medi-“

Just when Yuuri was about to finish his sentence he heard his phone ring. Dropping his cutlery, he looked for his phone to turn off the call. He had forgotten to mute it before he came into the restaurant and he hated it to bother the other guest by his ringtone. When he finally found it, he couldn’t believe it. Victor’s name was on the screen.

Frozen he showed the contact to Phichit who chuckled amused. “Speaking of the devil, come on pick up. Your ringtone is annoying.” His friend teased and after letting out a whiny sigh, Yuuri picked up the call.

“Hello? Victor?”

“Yuuri! I am glad you picked up! I hope I am not calling at a bad time?”

Yuuri looked at Phichit who shook his head when he realised that most of the time he had a phone call with Victor, Phichit was with him too and Yuuri wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad omen.

“Ah, I am eating out with my friend, Phichit. We are celebrating- “

Yuuri paused and interrupted himself. If he were to bring up his birthday he might put Victor in a bad mood again and somehow Yuuri didn’t want to risk that.

“We are eating out. I took the day off from work today. But I told Yakov to call you as I promised - in case you called because of that?”

Yuuri could hear Victor chuckle when he let out a nixing hum.

“Mhm...I am not calling because of that. I did in fact talk to Yakov earlier as he called me, so thank you for passing the message on to him, but I actually wanted to talk about something else.”

Yuuri frowned confused when Victor suddenly became quiet and he could only hear faint panting – probably of his dogs- in the background, before Victor continued.

“Yuuri, if you still have the evening free tonight...I would like to meet you again...But unless you are already busy then please don’t mind me asking.”

Compared to other times, Yuuri had spent with Victor, Victor sounded more nervous and uneasy than ever and Yuuri couldn’t help but smile as he caught himself thinking about how cute Victor sounded as their first meeting came up in his memory.

With a brief glance to his friend who seemed to have stopped breathing, just to make sure to concentrate on listening to their conversation, Phichit nodded his head, pointing Yuuri to say yes for god’s sake.

“No...I am not busy...I am free for the day.”

It was as if Yuuri could see Victor’s smile with his lovely heart shaped mouth right before his eyes as Victor’s excited beaming on the other side of the line, seemed to confirm his thoughts.

“I thought you would say you were too busy. I am so glad you are free.”

Yuuri smiled as he heard Victor’s excited voice when he suddenly turned silent again and Yuuri was wondering if maybe Victor changed his mind about his invitation.

“Victor?”

Yuuri asked as he looked uneasy to Phichit who lifted his hands, shaking his head like he didn’t know what was wrong himself, when they heard Victor’s voice again. Although this time, he sounded a little different.

“Yuuri, I would like to suggest us going somewhere nice, but...do you think...I mean, if you are comfortable with it, I would like you to come meet me at my hotel. Unless you don’t want to.”

Phichit had to clutch his palms on his mouth as he saw Yuuri’s head turn as read as a boiled lobster, trying not to stutter.

“I...I can come there...when...when do you think I should be there?”

Victor let out a deep sigh as he beamed.

“I will come pick you up at the front desk in the hotel lobby at 7 pm if that is fine with you?”

Yuuri nodded as he voiced his agreement then ended the call with Victor and put his phone down, turning it on mute.  

 

Glancing up to his friend, who looked at him with a bright grin on his face.

“He wants you to come to his hotel...tonight...” Phichit grinned jerking his eyebrows teasingly.

“I bet Victor has a very big present for you.”

Yuuri blushed even harder as he tried to kick his friend’s knee under the table but didn’t catch it.

“Phichit-kun stop it! It isn’t like this.”

Phichit chuckled, clearly amused by Yuuri’s innocence, when he forced himself to calm down to put on a playfully pout.

“My Yuuri grows up so fast and I can’t even celebrate with him tonight...I feel robbed and jealous.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes, ignoring the over dramatic display of his friend as he continued with his meal.

 

As soon as they both had finished and Phichit assured Yuuri that he will take care of the bill, they went outside.

“Will you go home now?” Phichit asked as he just shut his coat to not let his body cool down too fast from the cold wind outside.

Yuuri nodded his head as he snuggled his face as deep as possible into his scarf to avoid the cold. “I want to face call my family. They probably already tried to reach me by skype by now. What about you? Want to come with me? I still have time until it is 7 and I bet mum and dad would like to see you again too. Mari-neesan certainly too.”

Phichit chuckled as he had to declare that he can’t, since he had two more college classes to attend to for the day, but Yuuri should tell them he said his hellos to them. Yuuri let out a disappointed sigh, but assured him he will.

Phichit smiled and hugged Yuuri once again then placed a brief kiss on Yuuri’s cheek before he let go of him.

“Happy birthday Yuuri, I hope Victor and you will have a nice date today...and make sure to tell me everything tomorrow. Okay?”

Yuuri blushed and nodded as he let go of his friend too.

“I will, but maybe there won’t be much to tell anyway.”

Phichit sighed hopelessly as he shook his head and gifted Yuuri with another warm smile. “Just make sure to have a good time and no negative thoughts or panic attacks. If anything is off, just call me. Okay? I will make sure to kick his ass then.”

Yuuri chuckled, glad to have a friend like him and nodded. “Thanks, Phichit-kun. I love you. Make sure to take notes in your class! No playing with your phone.”

Phichit nodded although it seemed not really convincing for Yuuri as he waved him bye then vanished behind the next corner.

Yuuri sighed as he could already feel his heart starting to beat faster. He seemed to only realise now, that he will be with Victor, alone, in his hotel...and lord knows what Victor had planned.

 

* * *

 

 

“Yuuri!”

Yuuri didn’t need a face to know who that voice belonged to as he had turned around in the lobby of the hotel and spotted Victor walking towards him. He wore an all red coloured suit with a plain white T-shirt. His pants exposed just enough of his skins to show off Victor’s slender ankles as he elegantly walked towards Yuuri. Victor looked stunning. Thank god, Yuuri thought that he decided to wear something more elegant himself. Although Yuuri would still look only half as good with his black pants and blue shirt than Victor did.

“Victor.”

Yuuri walked a few steps towards Victor’s direction calling out to him too.

“Victor you look so good. If I knew you would...I would have...I mean I would have...”

Victor froze as he realised that he most probably was way too overdressed as he noticed the hotel staff giggling briefly behind the counter. Nervously Victor shook his head and waved his hands embarrassed.

“No, Yuuri you look really good! Your outfits suits you really well! I am sorry to make you feel uncomfortable with my outfit. It became somehow a habit. If you would feel better I could go change.”

Victor pointed to the elevators and Yuuri shook his head as he reached out to grab Victor’s wrist and chuckled softly.

“Victor, you look really good. I am just not used to pay so much attention to clothes. On the contrary, I hope it is not bad for your business if you are seen with someone like me, who is a total fashion disaster.” Yuuri joked when Victor’s eyes turned stern as he reached to caress Yuuri’s hand that held on to his arm.

“Yuuri, you could never be bad for me nor my business.”

Victor’s eyes met Yuuri’s and as their gaze paused on each other, Yuuri could hear the staff starting to whisper, feeling his cheeks reddening due to embarrassment.

“Ahm...Victor...”

Victor blinked his eyes as he smiled and tried to hide his own embarrassment. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to stare...It is just...”

Victor paused when Yuuri frowned confused and tilted his head curious when Victor shook his head.

“Nothing...Why don’t we head to the restaurant...I bet you are hungry?”

Yuuri nodded, slightly disappointed that Victor didn’t finish his sentence as they walked to the restaurant and took a seat down.

 

During the dinner they mostly talked about Victor and his work and how things work in the fashion industry. Yuuri loved listening to him since he had no idea about that sort of business.  Occasionally Victor even explained something where Yuuri found himself seeing some similarities between Victor’s and his own job and once again Yuuri realised how easy Victor was to talk to.

As they had finished their meals Victor found himself chuckling, startling Yuuri.

“Victor?” Yuuri asked uneasy looking at Victor.

Victor smiled as he put down his drink, after he had taken a sip and looked at Yuuri.

“I feel like we always end up talking about me more than about you. Am I not allowed to know more about you, Yuuri Katsuki?”

Yuuri swallowed by the way Victor had asked him. It wasn’t the way Victor had asked but more the way how he asked. His voice so deep and seductively that it made Yuuri’s heart beat faster.

Nervously fixing his glasses, Yuuri lowered his gaze, fearing that if he looked at Victor now, his heart might stop beating.

“There is not much to know about me. My life is boring compared to yours, I am certain.”

Victor frowned as he pulled back the sleeves of his blazer leaning on the table to be closer to Yuuri if only for a little bit.

“I am certain,... “ He repeated Yuuri’s words. “...that there is nothing boring about you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri looked up and met Victor’s warm and comforting smile. His heart thudding against his ribs so fast that it made Yuuri catch his breath. 

“Victor I...” Yuuri started when Victor had interrupted him by lifting his index finger, showing him to hold on as he reached for something in his pockets.

Yuuri shut his lips, a frown building between his eyebrows when Victor let a black velvet coated box slide towards him on the table.

Victor let go of the box once it was positioned in front of Yuuri and smiled.

“I wasn’t sure what else I should give you, but I didn’t want you to receive nothing. If you don’t like it, you don’t have to use it.”

Victor sounded nervous as Yuuri picked up the box, surprised that it was heavier than he thought.

“Victor, you didn’t have to give me anything.”

Victor let out a faded chuckle. “I still wanted you to get something. Birthdays are meant to be celebrated, although I am not particular familiar with that myself, but it was the first time I felt excited to celebrate someone’s birthday.”

Yuuri could hear that there was sadness, maybe even regret between Victor’s words and instead of insisting on another declaration that a birthday present wasn’t necessary, Yuuri opened the box.

Inside the box was a golden keychain in the shape of a circle. It had twice the size of Yuuri’s thumb and as Yuuri picked it up from the soft black cushion, he noticed something was written on the inside of the circle.

 

‘Until we meet again’

 

Next to the tiny 18K seal, Victor had four words engraved into the gold.  Yuuri’s heart beat faster as he looked up and met Victor’s eyes and heard his soft voice.

“Yuuri. I don’t want to push you, but unless you want to see me again, you don’t have to accept this gift.” Victor paused as he let his head drop and tried to cover his nervousness with a shy laugher.

“I suppose I am pushing you after all...I am sorry.”

Victor leaned back as he bit his lips as if he regretted that he had been so persistent when Yuuri’s voice made Victor’s heart stop this time.

“Thank you, Victor. I really like this present.”

Yuuri smiled at him and Victor was once again stunned by how beautiful and precious Yuuri’s smile was.

“Victor...I... would...I... mean...”

Victor could feel his heart flattering in his chest as he noticed Yuuri’s ears turning redder trying to look for words he could reply to him, when Victor smiled and leaned forward.

He cupped Yuuri’s hands holding on to the keychain as he gave him a charming smile.

“You don’t have to reply...Your reaction is reply enough to me.”

Yuuri’s eyes flattered nervously as he lowered his gaze to their hands and nodded, his lips now forming a tender smile too.

Victor stayed silent to relish this moment a little longer when he let go of Yuuri’s hands and cleared his throat before he spoke.

“Yuuri, without an ulterior motive, may I ask you if you would come with me to my room?”

Victor paused as Yuuri could feel his blood rush into his head when Victor chuckled seeing Yuuri’s reaction.

“Yuuri, I would like you to meet someone.”

Yuuri frowned as he looked at Victor now less embarrassed but more confused when Victor chuckled once more and got up from his seat. He stepped next to Yuuri helping him up from his chair as Yuuri reached for his coat and his present.

“Victor?”

Victor just grinned and gently placed his palm on the small of Yuuri’s back as he led him out of the restaurant and towards the elevators.

Yuuri couldn’t explain why he didn’t refuse Victor as he followed him inside the elevator. Unable to look at Victor even once as he stood next to him, Yuuri’s head became dizzy and he feared he would faint. Just then the elevator had stopped at the penthouse suite.

Yuuri swallowed as Victor stepped out of it first to offer Yuuri to get in.

He just took the first step out of, his palms sweaty from his nervousness, when he heard heavy and excited pants coming closer to them.  Two very fluffy looking dogs rushed at their direction straight to Victor as he smiled at them happily.

Victor chuckled, kneeling to them as he fondled them behind their ears.

“Makkachin, Vicchan. Good boy, good girl. Say hello to Yuuri, but don’t scare him. Okay?”

Yuuri looked at the two dogs as they wagged towards him and began nuzzling at his thighs. Suddenly all his nervousness was gone as he leaned down to greet them.

“Hello you two! Aren’t you beautiful?” Yuuri beamed as his fingers brushed through the soft fur of Victor’s dogs. He looked at the little one as he was greeted by a soft bark.

“You must be Vicchan.” Yuuri guessed as the small dog barked again in affirmation, then turned to the taller dog.

“That means that you are the lady here, Makkachin, am I right?” Makkachin barked twice as she licked Yuuri’s hand and poked it with her nose gently.

Victor could see how relaxed Yuuri was as played with his dogs.

The nervousness now slowly leaving him too, Victor let out a heavy sigh, causing Yuuri to turn to him.

“Victor?”

Makkachin and Vicchan followed Yuuri’s gaze as Victor had to sigh again shaking his head.

“I was not sure how they would react once they meet you. And since today was the last day and I wasn’t sure if I could bring them with me next time, I wanted you to meet them. I am sorry I led you here under those suspicious intentions.”

Now it was Yuuri who started to chuckle as he patted Victor’s dogs tenderly. As he heard Yuuri laugh, Victor could swear there was nothing more beautiful in the world than Yuuri’s laughing voice.

“You wanted me to meet them?... Victor thank you so much. They are lovely! Thank you for letting me meet them. Aren’t you lovely?”

Yuuri turned to Makkachin and Vicchan as they barked at him warmly and began to wag their tails excitedly.

Victor felt a stone lifted from his heart as he got up and reached out his hand to help Yuuri up too.

“Want to take a seat on the couch? Maybe with a glass of wine? If you like?”

Yuuri nodded as he took Victor’s hand and walked him to the living room.

As he sat down with Victor’s dogs not even thinking about leaving Yuuri’s side, Yuuri looked around in the room and sighed.

“This room is huge. I never been in a hotel room that was this huge.”

Victor laughed briefly as he had just opened the red wine bottle and walked to Yuuri.

“I would be lying if I’d said I wasn’t. You must have never been in hotels in Russia. The room sizes are...what do you call it...the word...insence....no...insan...”

Yuuri smiled and helped Victor as he filled the glass. “Insane?”

Victor’s eyes lit up as he nodded. “That was it.”

Yuuri chuckled as he leaned back and nodded. “I can only believe you.”

Makkachin and Vicchan had made their way up on the couch between them as they snuggled themselves into the cushions.

Victor and Yuuri both began to brush through their fur when Victor turned to look at Yuuri.

Yuuri just took a sip of the wine and had put the glass back on the table when he met Victor’s gaze.

“I am glad you are here.” Victor admitted as their hands found each other in Makkachins fur and Victor let their fingers intertwine.

It felt like everything paused around them and all Yuuri could hear was his own heartbeat. It suddenly turned so quiet. Even Makkachin and Vicchan became silent as their chest moved slowly up and down.

Yuuri opened his lips as if he wanted to say something when his eyes fell to Victor’s mouth. Unconsciously, Yuuri licked his lips and swallowed unable to think of anything he could reply to Victor. His eyes fluttered as he felt Victor’s grip on his hand tighten and Victor lean closer to him.

Yuuri could feel how his pulse beat faster as he shut his eyes. Holding his breath, he waited nervously as he felt Victor shift on the couch. Victor’s free hand had found Yuuri’s hair as he let his fingers slid through it. His thumb gently caressing his cheek while Yuuri could feel his gaze on him.

Billions of thoughts rushed through his brain. And no matter how loud they had screamed, Yuuri wouldn’t listen to them. This moment, the entire evening was so perfect and Yuuri would not destroy it. He would not run away this time.

Yuuri could feel his lips trembling as the desire for more grew. He wanted it. He had wanted this since the first time they had met in his atelier and if Victor would want the same, he had Yuuri’s consent.

Yuuri could feel Victor’s lips brush softly over his own as he could feel how his heart stalled in anticipation when a soft bark had forced them apart in exact that moment.

Victor and Yuuri leaned back as their eyes met. Both expressions feverish with desire and their disappointment clearly written on their faces as their gazes met Victor’s smaller dog.

Vicchan barked again as if he was trying to assure he got their attention, when Victor clicked his tongue displeased. He lifted his dog up, whispering something in his native tongue into his dog’s ear - that Yuuri could not understand - as he let him down on the floor turning to Yuuri.

“I am sorry...I...”

Yuuri shook his head. A mixture of disappointment and relieve mirroring on his face as he got up from the couch.

“Don’t be sorry... I think I should leave now. You have a flight to catch tomorrow. Right?”

Victor wanted to deny it but instead had to nod as he brushed though his hair. “I see you off at the door.”

Yuuri smiled as he walked ahead waiting for Victor who followed him. He leaned forward to call the elevator as he hesitantly reached for Yuuri’s arm to caress him gently.

“Thank you for coming here today.” His voice was heavy and slightly more out of breath than Yuuri would have expected it to be.

“I am glad I came...and thank you for the present. Victor.”

Victor breathed as he stepped closer, holding Yuuri close to him.

“Yuuri...I...”

Just when Yuuri hoped Victor would continue where they were cut off, the elevator arrived and once again interrupted them. Victor let go of Yuuri and stepped back, letting his hands vanish in the pockets of his trousers as he tried to not show his disappointment any more.

“I hope you get home safe.”

“I will, you too Victor.” Yuuri returned as Victor let out an assuring hum.

“I’ll message you once I am in Russia.”

Yuuri only managed to reply a rushed ‘yes’ before the elevator doors fell shut.

Once Yuuri had reached the lobby, his heart was beating fast as he held on to the giftbox in his coat.

Thankful that he had parked his car on the area a few minutes away from the hotel, he let out a sigh. He needed the fresh air to cool down. And as Yuuri was able to get back most of his senses he had already reached his car. Getting into it, he could feel his stomach twirl and flutter thinking of Victor. For the first time Yuuri was nothing else but happy. Simply happy.

And with this happiness about how wonderful his birthday had been, he made his way home.

 

* * *

  

Zurich, 2016

 

March

 

“Mum, it isn’t there.”

Christophe had taken a short break from his job as a photographer for the French magazine ‘Vogue’ when he had come back to his hometown to stay with his family for his grandmother’s birthday.

He loved his job, but it seemed that lately he had lost the thrill of it. Christophe, or better known as Chris by his workmates, thought if he would take some time away from the hectic life he had in Paris, he could remember the passion that once had made him fall in love with his job. Back at home with his family he hoped to find exactly that love.

Although now, he was trying to find the spare lights for his parent’s terrace on the attic.

“Christophe, the light’s must be up there. Your father told me he put them there last year. Oh god in heavens, maybe you have a bigger change to find your father’s brain up there than the lights.”

Chris chuckled as he heard his mother complain while he continued to search for the lights in some of the boxes his mother had described.

“Mum there is no blue box nor dark coloured box up here. Are you sure dad put them here?”

Chris heard his mother cry out in frustration. “For god’s sake, if it wasn’t for your father’s heedlessness, I wouldn’t have gotten so many grey hairs.” She let out a deep sigh. “Whatever. Chris, my love. Thank you for looking for them, although it was in vain. You can come down here I will ask your father for them again once he is back with your grandma.”

Chris heard his mother leave when he was about to put down one of the boxes he had just moved when something caught his eye.

On the dusty and wooden floor of the attic, next to some fairly old and just as dusty boxes, was one metal box that looked different than all the other ones. Chris frowned as he tried to pick it up, surprised by how heavy it was as he carefully carried it down the stairs.

As he reached the living room and put the box on the floor, he turned to his mother, who let out a deep sigh as soon as she saw what his son had brought.

“Why of all things, would you bring this old box.” She sighed again as Chris looked interested since his mother seemed to know about it.

“Do you know that box?” Chris asked as he opened the rusty lid of the box and a bunch of old papers and dusty sketches caught his eye.

Chris’ mother sighed as she leaned down and picked up two sketches and showed them to Chris.

“Those are old things that belonged to your greatuncle.” She sighed again as there was some sort of sadness in her tone. “His name was Christopher. Almost like yours.”

She giggled as if she just realised that they shared a similar name when she continued sounding wistful.

“He was an artist during the Second World War. The brother of your grandmother, your greatuncle spend his entire live only caring about his art. Although he had survived the war and came back home, the years after the war, he seemed to have isolated himself more and more from his family. I was told that he was a strange man. Your grandmother tried to talk to him, but she couldn’t get through to him. No one knew what had happened and what had changed him.”

She paused then continued looking at Chris.”

“Well obviously, the war changed many people, it was a terrible war...but he was different. He wasn’t changed by the war but by something else no one knew...well not until my mother had found that box years later after he had passed away. My mother told me - after I had found this box one day just like she did and you now - that it felt like his heart was frozen in time after he had come home from one of his journeys. He was no longer the same man.”

Chris frowned as he picked up another sketch and then a letter, looking at his mother. “Did you read them? The letters?” Chris’ mother nodded as she reached out to pat her son’s shoulder.

“My dear, I did...a few of them...but I felt like I had no right to read them, since they were not meant for me. You see?” She smiled warmly. “But if you are curious, you can read them...Your greatuncle was very good with his words and I think you are old enough for them.” She giggled caressing Chris’ chin gently, causing Chris to look at her confused.

“Why am I now old enough for them?” Chris asked as he picked up a few other sketches. Each sketch seemed to be one and the same person.

A young man, with fair skin and a beautiful face and somehow, Chris felt like he had seen that face somewhere before.

“Well...you will understand what I mean once you read a few letters...” She let go of her son and smiled, still with the same sadness, Chris couldn’t really understand yet.  “Most of the letters are in English some in French but I am sure that you will understand them better than I did back then.”

She laughed as she walked away, and Chris began to read the letter he had picked up. It didn’t take him much time to realise what his mother implied when he read the first lines.

 

_5 th July 1_ _9_ _3_ _9_

_Dearest Victor,_

_My love, my lover, although I am still not home, I just made it over the Swiss border. As for now, I have fulfilled my promise. I made it home safely..._

 

 

Chris frowned as he realised to whom all those letters were written to. He picked up a few more. Hundreds of letters and sketches that were never send, that had never reached their recipient, that were forgotten as time went by.

Letters of love.

Letters to Victor.

They were all collected in that old metal box.

 

 

to be continued...????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we meet Chris! I was holding back for so long to find the right time to write him in this story.  
> Isn't he a sweetheart? Helping his mum ^^ Btw I am a secret fan of his mum XD 
> 
> Hihihihi  
> Eventually this story will develop but for now...I have to take a break (please read more in the next chapter) 
> 
> Thank you for staying with me on this journey!

**Author's Note:**

> If you have the time and liked this story, kudos and/or comments are appreciated as well as any sort of feedback. <3


End file.
